Fall
by Rnij
Summary: This is a tale of loss, fear, love, truth and redemption. This is not Siris's redemption. This is Galath's. AU for some parts. If you don't know what Infinity Blade is, go to the wiki. Warning: Contain's a LOT of F bombs. You have been warned. Note: Completed. Note: I own nothing except Ralen.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge/Chapter 1: Memory/Welcoming

(Yes, I know this is from the IB3 trailer, but it was so awesome that i'm using it. Welcome to what I belive to be the first IB and Rwby crossover! I hope this will succeed. If your wondering why Rwby and IB? Look at the moons of both franchises. You'll understand why.)

(You pronounce the main character's name as Ray-Len) (Also, I own nothing but my OC)

Prolouge

A lone warrior walks in a wasteland. The image fades to black as a new one appears. The same warrior is on a boat, heading to a tower in the middle of a lake. A voice soon rings out. _"I'm Remembering."_ The image goes away again to be replaced by the man walking towards a stange monolith. A signla of a tree behind him with glowing runes. _"Remembering who I am... who I was."_ A new man in black and gold armor appears. He turns to something. The scenery changes to a broken tower at night. The sky is illuminated by a shattered moon. A hand wielding a sword appears. The familar warrior is walking to the tower, on a breaking bridge. A new robotic, sinister voice appears. _ **"What do you care about this world?"**_ A courtyard appears with a statue of a man slaying a dragon. The warrior is opening a door. He walks in alongside a seemingly robotic dog-thing. A library appears. **_"We've destroyed it a Dozen times before!"_**

 ****A coast appeared with several buildings and a large door. It swaps to a hall of strange symbols, objects and light. The warrior is seen ascending the elavator. _"I cant escape my sins. I have to pay for what I've done."_ The Warrior then unsheathes a double edged sword. It has a large hole as the crossgaurd and has a gem in the hilt. It has wiring carved into the core of the blade with minature holes rising up to the point of the blade. The sword is surronded by an erie blue aura. The warrior stops and looks forwards, before slashing the blade downwards.

Ralen woke up startled. His forehead covered in sweat. He quickly puts his hands over his eyes as he ponders the dream. _What the hell was that? Who were those people, and why was my sword in it?_ He immedianlty turned to his family sword. The sword was as it always was. Clean, polished, never dusty or dulled for some reason. He always thought it was weird. But he wasn't complaining, the blade had saved his ass more times than he could count. It was ancient. Being in the Truelan lineage ever since the great war when his ancestor wielded it. Apparantly, the ancestor was called the Vile one, and wielded the balde agaisnt the other kingdoms and the grimm in the name of the kingdom of Atlas. The Vile Ones reputation was immense, His armor was designed to inspire fear into his enemies. When he used the blade, all of his enemies fled due to his pure skill. Some people even called him a human grimm. After the end of the war, the Vile One dissapered, but not before giving the blade to his son. Which inspired the family tradition of the blade being passed to the eldest child. But that was the past, as he was the last of the Truelan family after a fire claimed the lives of his faimily when he was 4.

"Well, better get some work done on the project." Ralen then got up from his bed and walked over to his workbench. As one of the youngest and top scientist's of the military, he could have his work done in his room. He honestly preffered privacy, as others would either fawn over his work, be utterly confused, or try to steal it. Thank Oum for the multiple alarms and cameras in his room that were all connected to his scroll. Ralen sat down on his stool and began working on his P.O.D (Portable Operational Dust maker). While the kingdoms had made dust generators, Ralen was trying to make it portable and safer, as they usually tended to explode in your face. It helped that he had an I.Q of 200. Ralen sighed before pausing. "P.H.A.A.I , turn on some music please?" A small circle with two spikes on his left and right sides hovered to Ralen. "What Song?" The Personal Hovering Assistant Artifical intelliligance asked. "Or should I play the usual?" "Usual is fine." Soon, the assistant played "Perfect Day" while Ralen was finishing up the P.O.D

" _Its a perfect day for fading away."_

Ralen was adding the final screws to the machine.

 _"Its a perfect day to turn away and run"_

Ralen was plugging in the wires inside the machine.

 _"Its a perfect day to go and tie off"_

Ralen activated the machine. A bright glow enveloped the room.

 _"Its a perfect day to waste away."_

The light faded away as in the machine, was a stable and operational dust crystal.

Chapter 1

Ralen looked out the window of the hotel he recently checked in at Vale. It had been a long time since he traveled to his mothers homeland, and he already was getting nervous for going to beacon. While he was from Atlas. He always wanted to go to beacon, as his mother went there. But with all the tensions about the vytal festival later during the year, Ralen was honestly suprised his commanding officer, General Ironwood, let him attend. He promised his father figure that he would try his best at beacon. But he still was terrified. It was Beacon Academy. BEACON! The highest graded huntsman and huntress academy in Remnant! He was going to die.

Taking a deep breath, Ralen decided to head downstairs to eat some dinner before heading off to bed. Since the students that were going to Beacon were also checked in here, it might be a good idea to meet some of them. He put on his armor and attached his sword to his back, the magnetic properties of the suit making sure the sword was held in perfect stabillity and didn't move around and hit people. He exited his room and walked down the hall. Already he could see some students in the halls, A blond guy looking nervous, a mysterious raven haired girl with a bow. Two people, one with bright orange hair and the other with black and a pink stripe. Soon he turned a corner and already he met the first asshole of his future school. A tall, muscular, brown/orange haired guy was standing in front of the elevator, witth a smug grin on his face. Ralen immediantly hated his guts. Seeing Ralen, jerk-face ( ** _We've all called cardin something like this before. We all know it.)_** turned and stated.

"Hey, if your looking to get in the elevator, going to have to wait your turn." Ralen thought that was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard. Just because he was their means he has to wait his turn to get on the elevator. HELL NO. "Listen, we can just go on the elevator at the same time, it'll save precious time that I desperatly need." Ralen didn't always go for a diplomatic approach, but it couldn't hurt to try and broaden his spectrum of resolving conflicts.

Sadly, Jerk-Face did't quite get the message though to the lump of grey liquid and matter he called a brain.

"Nope can do, now beat it or else." Ralen had to stiffle a laugh. This guy thought he was tough, sure he had a cool looking mace but it was the only thing that he had. Not to mention that Ralen knew his own capabilities and P.H.A.A.I already ran an anaylsis on the juy. Since P.H.A.A.I was an artificial intelligance who was connected to multiple networks, companies, and other data points, Ralen could easily get info on what he needed to know at anytime via the earpiece in his armor. " _This will be easy for you Ralen. The walking brain-dead Ursa is a Cardin Winchester, steortypical bully. Since where in a hotel, we can't fight our way out of this, so we need to outwit him. Mention a "Training spar at Signal 2 years ago." Also, ask him how he still has his pair after that punch. It'll tick him off and mostlikely, he'll be to dumbfounded to actually try anything."_

Ralen trusted his robotic companion more than anything. So he did as ordered. "Man, I hate to get in your way Cardin, but I think I could beat your ass Cardin. Besides, if that training spar back at signal academy 2 years ago taught you anything, it's probably that you need to watch yourself. Also, how's your pair doing? That punch was really hard looking. If I took it, i'd probably be puking my guts out. Poor you for gettting hit on that special spot." Ralen used with his best mocking voice. Cardin just had his jaw droped and stared in fear and shock. Ironically, the elevator came up and with a ding, the door opened. Ralen stepped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. He looked at cardin with a raised eyebrow as the idiot seemed to have gone brain dead. Most likely from the shock. The elevator door closed with a ding as it started to descend to the main hall.

After a minute, the elevator stopped with a ding at the halfway mark. As soon as the door opened, a red-head with red and gold armour ran into the elevator followed by screams of excitement from outside. The woman used her semblance which enveloped the elevator with a black aura which promptly slammed the door shut. Ralen immediantly took this as her semblance being polarity. Which is a rare semblance, and the only person he knew about who used polarity was...

"I'm sorry about that, but the fans outside were ambushing me since im the 'Invincible Girl' and all that talk" Pyhrra Niko's talked out of breath.

"No problem, i'm used to the fame. It sucks, but it does help when someone gives you some ice cream on the house." Ralen said with a relaxed manner. Pyhrra looked at him with a confused manner until he finally spoke again. "I'm Ralen Truelan. Famous scientist, deadly huntsman, maker of gravity dust, descendent of the vile one, etc,etc, all that ursa crap." Pyhrra was stunned. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Same to you, I'm suprised that fans honestly havn't reconized me yet, people usually did in atlas. Oh well, new kingdom, different rules I guess." Ralen spoke. He leaned back on the handlebar as the elevator continued down. "I was going to get some dinner. Care to Join me?" Pyhrra looked confused for a moment before replying. "Thank you, but I have to go out for a while, have to talk with family." Ralen wasn't alarmed or hurt. "Thats fine." Soon the door opened, and Ralen and Pyhrra stepped out. "Well, see you later." Pyhrra said before walking away. Ralen smilled and walked towards the resturaunt to eat dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meetings and Greetings

pls review.

Ralen hated lines. It was bad enough that he had in a line at the security to get into the airport, almost losing several packages, now he had to wait to get on the frickin airship. Just great. At least he had his audio-book version of "Sport of Crowns." Without it, he probably would have died multiple times due to sheer boredom. He so did enjoy the fantasy parts of it, but he could live without all the major character deaths. Why did they have to kill Eric Fires, he was Ralen's favorite! Moving on to the present, he was almost at the line. He was excited, but he was still worried. I mean, what if he failed his initiation, whatever it will be. If he didn't get in, he'd be worthless! Ah well, just focus on the present.

After 10 minutes, he was finally getting on the airship. The security was checking his luggage to see if anything was a threat to the school. He didn't really have anything in his suitcase, just his P.O.D, some dust crystals, clothes and personal items such as his father's ring. Ralen had his armor on and his sword on his back via magnetic plates. If anything, he had to thank the Atlesian military for allowing him to make the suit. It was equipped with several dust batteries so he could operate it for several day's without recharging. It also came with wrist blasters as his gun's and jet-boots that allowed minimum flight, but he mainly used the boots for increase's in speed and jumping ability. He was going to add more to the suit, but it would have been to expensive and his conscience made him realize how much of an evil genius he would've become if he added all the upgrades. Damn his conscience.

After getting on the airship, he stored his suitcase into the valet section with a note to put it into the new lab he asked Professor Ozpin to install via scroll messaging. If he was going to beacon to be huntsman while being a scientist for Atlas, well, why not kill two birds with one stone. As he walked out of the valet area, Ralen decided to walk around and meet some new people. If he was going to beacon, he needed new friends. That much was obvious. But what Ralen really needed was a girlfriend. Hell, It was a executive ORDER from Ironwood for Ralen to get a girlfriend. So, Ralen needed to at least follow that order or be branded a coward. But combine Ralen's immense intelligence, skill as a swordsman and huntsman, and MAJOR social awkwardness, he was doomed.

Ralen pushed his thoughts aside as he was walking down the halls. Soon he saw Pyhrra talking to two people. That is, two mega fans most likely. Feeling slightly bad for her as he hadn't had fans crawl up to him, he decided to help her out. Activating his semblance, his eye's glowed pure blue.

"Move along, there's nothing to see here." Suddenly, the two fans stopped talking, turned around and walked away. Pyhrra turned to Ralen stunned.

"How did you do that?" He smirked as his semblance deactivated.

"My semblance is extreme Aura manipulation. It allow's me to use aura for offense, manipulation, or other effects. The downside is that is use's my aura as a power source, if I manipulate someone with my semblance, the more aura it costs than just using it for offence." Pyhrra nodded in understanding. "Dosen't mean it isn't fun to control minds, if I get a better control of it, I could conquer the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ralen had his evil mode on. Everyone back away from the evil Ralen. Never mind, he's done with the maniacal laugh. He then rubbed his head sheepishly after the laugh caught the attention of everyone around him and Pyhrra. "He,he,he, sorry."

"It's fine, just be careful." Ralen sighed in relief. He then looked around and seemed to study the other students in the airship. "So how do you think the teams are assigned?"

"I'm not sure, but I do plan on letting everything go on its course."

"That's a good way of thinking."

"I try." Soon there was a silence between them as a hologram of a professor appeared. It introduced itself as Glynda gooooooooooo... Ralen wasn't paying as he was looking at a veeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyyy attractive blond girl standing next to a short girl in a red cloak. The blond was in a brown jacket and had short, black pants. She had long blond hair, and her eyes were violet. She also had two bracelets which was most likely her weapons. This was Yang Xiao-Long. While Ralen didn't know her, his mind was practically going comatose over her. Here is an example of his thoughts.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

You understand how much of a social failure he is when it comes to talking to girls that he finds attractive? Yeah, he's doomed.

But fate would spare him of the embarrassment he would suffer if the girl had noticed him. For a blonde, scraggly guy who was vomiting his guts out was running straight past Ralen and co, throwing up on the girls shoes. Ralen just looked at the guy as he was running to the docks, Ralen then turned around to see Pyhrra eyeing the blonde in curiosity.

"Well now, does the fearless Phyrra Niko's have a crush on the guy who was vomiting his intestines out alongside liver?"

Phyrra looked at Ralen with a blush on her face and pure hatred in her eyes. He knew that if he saw her in the sparring ring, she wouldn't hold back. She would kick his ass. Ralen knew if he fought her he would have a bad time.

 _"WORTH IT"_ he thought.

Ralen got off the airship only to be overwhelmed by the amazing castle that is beacon. His first thought was...

 _HOLY SHIT THAT IS BIG!_ An accurate term. For the building was anything but medium sized. Honestly, Ralen expected something more like several buildings, not one giant one. But he wouldn't complain. It was really really cool. He defiantly didn't regret his choice of coming here now. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" And all feeling of serenity in Ralen was immediately eviscerated and incinerated. Sighing, he turned around to see the kid in the red cloak from earlier being scolded by a white haired, white dressed, and blue eyes. He immediately recognized her as Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC. It was pretty easy to see a Schnee from a mile away, his time with his commanding officer Winter in the military taught him that. No doubt that the Heiress inherited the rage of her sister whenever she saw an experiment go wrong with... Explosive results. Ralen shuddered as he remembered her reaction. Deciding to spare the kid, he was walking towards the two before an explosion happened, ironically as he just thought that an explosion would make his day. Wonderful.

"Unbelievable! This was exactly like I was talking about!" Ralen had enough.

"Hey, if you had handled your dust more properly, maybe that wouldn't happen!" Weiss turned to Ralen and had a furious look on her face.

"Do you know who your talking to?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to the girl who couldn't handle dust in a safe and proper way."

"Its' heiress actually." Both Ralen and Weiss turned to see another walk up, she was dressed in black and had a bow on her head. he also had a sword in a sheath. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the schnee dust company."

"Finally, some recognition." But Black wasn't done yet.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force's and questionable business partners." Weiss looked stunned. Then Black looked at Ralen. "And Ralen Truelan, the revered inventor of gravity dust, and descendant of the Vile One, and a master huntsman in his own right, as well as being a cocky loner." Ralen rubbed his head sheepishly for the second time that day. It was true, he was a cocky son of a bitch, but he was a SMART and COOL son of a bitch.

"Wait, your Ralen Truelan?" Weiss was practically staring at him in awe. It was really, really uncomfortable.

"Yep, sadly."

"Its an honor sir, now I must be going." Soon enough both Weiss and black left, with black being all stealthy and dispersing into mid air. Most likely a part of her semblance. Ralen looked to the kid as she was on the ground. Soon a blonde guy who looked familiar appeared and helped the kid up, saying that he was Jaune. The kid introduced herself as Ruby. Soon Ralen realized who Jaune was.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?

Ozpin looked out of his office window as the sun was beginning to set. He had to head to the auditorium to give his speech. Before he left, he made a call to an old freind.

"Ozpin, I'm assuming your calling because of your belief?"

"Yes Jame's, I am, do you think its him?"

"Your asking me? Your the expert on the deathless, and the Truelan's here, you should know."

"I just hope he will be ready."

"He will be."

"I hope so, or all will fall."

 **Chapter 2 done, and now I realize i have been misspelling pyrrha's name all this time. Damnit.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to beacon

Please review. I own nothing

After talking about their respective weapons, skills, and abilities. Ralen (And P.H.A.A.I, but he/she was hidden in Ralens armor ), Jaune, and Ruby were walking towards the main hall for Ozpin's speech for first years. While all three of them were walking, they were thinking and discussing about each other. Ruby learned that Ralen loved technology of any kind (including weapons. But not as much as ruby), Jaune learned that ruby's favorite food is cookies (or was it milk?), and Ralen learned that Jaune was an excellent singer (Or barber, he didn't remember.) They all became friends in less than 30 minutes, a world record. Hurah. Once they arrived at the auditorium, Ralen saw Cardin picking on a Faunus student. He wanted to smack Cardin's face off, but he settled for using his semblance and making Cardin run into a wall and knock himself out. When he turned to Ruby and Jaune he got 2 different reactions. Awe and Fear. Ralen sighed and rubbed his head as he spoke.

"I can manipulate Aura in a advanced way. Mind control is a minor part of that." Both Ruby and Jaune nodded in understanding, but Ralen was still convinced that Jaune was still slightly majorly terrified of him. yay. Ralen moved on to see Ruby run towards someone. Deciding to follow her, Ralen moved with the crowd towards Ruby only to see her standing next to the blonde from earlier.

'Oh crap' was his first thought. The two were sisters! How he made that guess so quickly he had no idea, but it didn't help him right now. If ruby notice's Ralen, she'll call him over and introduce him to the blonde. Then Ralen would probably mess up any chances of actually having a good life at beacon and would get slapped by the blonde, then ruby would be mad for him screwing it up and Jaune would side with ruby most likely and then everything would be horrible!

'Please don't notice me ruby, Please don't notice me...' For a moment Ruby was distracted. Most likely from jumping into the blondes arm after Weiss snuck up from behind her and yelled at her. Thanking Oum all mighty, Ralen started to wait for Ozpin to come up on stage. However, he was soon getting annoyed at the Schnee Heiress's constant talking. He considered doing something about it, but if he did it, the blond might see him. But if he didn't do it, he might have another attack. You see, Ralen suffers from constant migraine attacks due to his semblance and accompanying aura powers. Usually annoyance does the trick, but sometimes nightmares will activate it. So migraine, or possible girlfriend noticing you and your too shy to say anything. Hard choice. Sucking it up, Ralen went under the breach once more and walked over to the Schnee Heiress and Ruby in hopes of them shutting up.

"Really?" Ruby was saying to Weiss as Ralen walked up to them. Weiss had a unamused face on. Ralen suddenly remembered a cat on the internet who was very... Displeased with life. If the cat and Wiess met, they probably would conquer the world together.

"No" Ruby had a sad puppy face. Almost like a dying cute octopus emoji. So sad...

"Please, all of you shut up! Ozpins about to start his speech." Ralen hissed. Wiess and Ruby turned to notice Ralen. Guess who also noticed him? That's right, the blonde. Here was Ralen's thoughts.

'Oh shit, Oh shit, OH SHIT SHE'S LOOKING AT ME! CRAP CRAP CRAP!' Thankfully, her attention moved on to Ozpin as he was about to make his speech.

"I'll...Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." There were many faces of pride and honor among the crowd... "But I look amongst you and all I see is waster energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that Ozpin walked away and Glynda Goodwitch took his place. She announced that all first years would gather into the ballroom. There bags would be there and they would have to sleep there before getting quarters. With that, she walked off the stage and the students also walked towards the ballroom. Ralen went with the crowd, nearby Ruby and the people around her.

'Wow, his speech was weird. Wonder if it means something else, like we have to learn more than just stuff about being huntsman. Ah who knows, Ironwood always said that Ozpin was a bit weird, but the general trusted him with his life and I should do too. Now, wheres the...' He turned to see the blonde looking at him from a distance with Violet eyes and a huge grin on her face. Ralen paled, blushed, and thought this at the exact same second.

'Oh Shit.'

Several Hours later.

All the first year students were in the ballroom getting ready for a peaceful nights rest. Some people were taking showers and brushing there teeth, others were catching up with their friends, and Ruby was writing a letter. Soon Yang came along and sat next to her with a big flop.

"It's like a BIG slumber party"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boy's though." Ruby replied, not even looking up from the letter she was writing.

"I know I do!" Yang replied as she looked over the boys showing off either their looks or muscles. She remembered the boy (Ralen if she remembered what Ruby told her about the day) from earlier that looked kinda cute. She couldn't find him, but found a sleeping bag with his sword on it. Assuming that's were he was sleeping, Yang decided to keep an eye on it so she could properly meet the guy. She however (Thankfully) did not notice Jaune walking around in a onesie. Meanwhile over at the bathroom, Ralen was putting on his night attire after a quick shower. He wore a black tank-top and grey shorts. He also took his medication for his migraine attacks as was his nightly ritual, they usually stopped nightmares from happening, but it wasn't always the case via the dreams he's been receiving lately. Taking a quick yawn and stretch, he walked out of the bathroom only to be met by Cardin right in front of him surrounded by goons.

"Listen buddy, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I thought maybe we should get something out of the way." Was Cardin threatening him? If son, Ralen would be more terrified of Cardins breath, it was clear Cardin had a slight... lung issue possibly, or thats Ralens brain going overdrive. Who knows? Cardins goons started to surround him, and if Ralen hadn't seen enough action and prison movies, he probably would've panicked. Cardin lunged with a right hook, but Ralen ducked and drove his knee into Cardin's stomach. While Cardin was bent over, Ralen grabbed his arm, twisted it and brought it behind his back. This was done in a time limit of 3.83 seconds, fast enough so the other thugs couldn't react fast enough. Cardin than began vomiting out some remains of his meal.

"Now you listen here cardin. Screw your ego, screw your friends, and SCREW YOU! Do you want me to do worse than make you lose your dinner?" Cardin nodded with vomit all over his face as Ralen let him go. All the other thugs backed away as Ralen walked away towards his makeshift quarters (a sleeping bag.) Once there, he moved his sword aside as he readied himself for bed. Before he could shut his eyes, for the second time he heard yelling that annoyed him. Turning towards the sound he once again saw Weiss, Ruby, The blonde (Who he now knew as Yang after ruby told him when they arrived at the ballroom, they still did not officially meet, assuming Ruby also told Yang who he was) and another girl who was just reading and ignoring them. Looking closely at her, he noticed that she was the same girl from earlier during the day who was in black. Looks like the first three were in an argument, he stopped the first one, he shouldn't do another one. But then again, he could properly meet the blonde. On the other hand she might be a total prick and just walk away. Or not. Deciding to play it safe, Ralen just tried to ignore it for 2 minutes before deciding to just end it. Damn his overbearing and infuriating conscience.

"Would you all PLEASE shut up? People are trying to sleep, and I got tech to fiddle with." His announcement got different reactions. Weiss was relieved and surprised at his arrival, Ruby was thankful that someone was there to stop Yang and Weiss from going all el macho on each other. Blake just didn't care. And Yang... Had a... blank look on her face. Ralen looked at her and for a moment worried that she would just tell him to leave. Fate however, did not decree it. For Yang then smiled a huge grin, and sashayed up to Ralen.

"Well, Hello there," Yang exclaimed as she looked at him in the eyes. In her thoughts she was thinking about how cute he was. In Ralens mind, he was thinking this: What is happening, What is happening, WHAT IS HAPPENING! OH MY GOD SHE"S TALKING TO ME IM GONNA DIE SAY SOMETHING YOU FOOL.

"Uh... Hi I'm Ralen." Ralen stuttered. Ruby then face palmed alongside Weiss. They finally bonded over something, Future friendship AHO. Blake was now paying attention surprisingly. Most likely trying not to snicker from Yang and Ralens...Discussion.

"So, where are you from cutie?" Yang purred. Ralen was conflicted, there was an insanely hot girl talking to him, but she might be leading him on. Be cautious about this Ralen...

"ATLAS!" He blurted out. Great, he's dead now. Happily, before yang could react, Weiss stepped in.

"You do realize that you are speaking to Ralen Truean, a world famous scientist, huntsman in training, inventor and the last living member of the Truean lineage?" She angrily stated. Yang's shock at him blurting out his home kingdom was replaced with a shit-eating grin as he faced him.

"Well, A celebrity's here! That gives me a challenge, hopefully ill win." Ralen smiled sheepishly (AGAIN? It had been four times today!) and rubbed his neck. Both of them were smiling. That is until ruby and wiess said for everyone to go to bed. Yang gave her name to Ralen and winked at him before walking off with her younger sister. Ralen smiled and yawned. He successfully didn't lose any chance with a girl. And she was interested in him to boot. That gave him some hope. He said goodnight to the girl in black before heading off to bed for a nights rest.

.

 _Ralen was in darkness, he was completely alone. Nothing in sight except a small, orange flashing light. Walking towards it, he stumbled onto a forge. There were tapestries and weapons scattered all about alongside items, tools, and things he didn't recognize. He saw a lone old man walk up to the furnace, and pull something out of it. Ralen tried to speak, but he could not move his mouth._

 _"This world was broken, screaming for salvation. Into fire and blood and treachery you were born."_ _Great, a disembodied voice, always a good sign. Ralen saw the thing the man had pulled out and his eyes widened in shock. It was his sword._ _"My Majestic blade."_ _The man puts the sword on a monolith and begins hitting it with a hammer, hardening the burning metal to indestructible strength. A flash of light engulfed Ralen and the scene changed. A battlefield took the place of the forge as a monster was destroying people with a giant hammer._

 _"Immortal, Invincible, the deathless came. Caressed the throats of weak humanity."_ _That was odd, there were no mention of these "Deathless" in any history book or any artifacts left behind by them. Was this a product of his overactive imagination? The dream faded back to the man making the sword._ _"To kill the immortal is impossible they say. But I, the Worker of Secrets embraced a deathless warlord, and forged you. A weapon, to slay the unslayable. The Infinity Blade."_ _Ralen didn't believe this. This was a dream, nothing more. It had to be, then why did it seem so...Familiar. The scene molded and mucked into a new one. The worker was in a hole, chained to the ground, kneeling. Ralen was looking down at him next to a man in black armor. He was holding Ralen's sword._ _"The warlord betrayed us, stole you from me! I was entombed deep in his vault of tears!"_ _Was the man in black the warlord? If so, Ralen thought he was a giant dick and wanted to punch him in the dick, to make it fair. A large circle with a tree carved into it slide over the hole, locking the Worker away._ _"He was Ausar the Vile. Consumed by your infinite light, you burnt his very soul."_ _So these people had Souls? Were they huntsman in this dream of his? The man and the vault faded away to another battlefield. Ausar and another man, presumably "Deathless" were locked in battle. While both were spectacular, Ausar was clearly better than the other man who was covered in white armor._ _"Both of you, lifeless."_ _The workers voice rang out. Ralen ran over to try to help the white amour-ed man but before he could do that, a bolt hit Ausar, stunning him while the other grabbed the sword out of Ausars hands and stabbed him with it. A brilliant white light sprang out of the blade, but Ralen noticed that the other slipped something into the hilt of the sword before stabbing Ausar._

 _"Tearing you from Ausar's corpse, the God King whispered SACRIFICE."_ _Blades fell from the sky as a new image came up. The god king was on a throne, with hundreds of dead bodies in front of him. Ralen was pissed. He fought a tryant, to become one himself? THAT ASSHOLE!_ _"And death had its day after day, a ritual slaughter, fathers and avenging sons. All doomed."_ _Ralen then decided that horseface (What he would call the god king from now on for no real reason.) was not a person worthy of kicking in the balls, he was worthy of destroying his balls completely. Ralen then turned around and saw a warrior run at the god king as he descended his throne._ _"Untill at least, a warrior came with true and noble heart."_ _Soon the two were locked in a climatic duel, and it was epic. Soon, the fight was slowing down, as the god king was getting weaker._ _"He'd slay the mighty god king."_ _As the Worker said that, the warrior cut off the God kings head and his body fell on his throne, lifeless. Ralen considered high fiving the knight, but he remembered that he was in a dream, so nothing would happen._ _"Anoint you with immortal blood, and so unleash your glory."_ _The scene changed to the warrior back at the vault of tears, the sword the dream was about on his back._ _"The warrior was Siris, he unknowingly gave you life."_ _The vault opened to find the Worker again, with rage in his non existent eyes._ _"And foolishly gave us freedom."_ _Ralen was confused, what was the worker talking about? A flash of light came and passed and the scene was the same except with two changes, the Worker was free with the blade, and Siris was in the vault locked up! Ralen was shocked, pissed, and saddened all at once._ _"I am father of the deathless, creator and destroyer of all, And Siris is our ENEMY. He is Ausar. Reborn."_ _Talk about a plot twist! The vault sealed again as the Worker gave off a laugh, not a Funny laugh, an evil laugh. That's always bad news. Ralen looked at the worker as he began talking off his mask._ _"Now my secret vengeance,"_ _The Worker was unmaksed to reveal... Ralen himself. The worker turned to a stunned Ralen and smiled._ _"The world shall know your name!"_ _He stated as he thrust the sword into Ralen's chest._

Ralen woke up gasping for breath and sweating. He just couldn't move for 5 minutes, utter disbelief, fear and shock was all that he was feeling. After a sum of time, he thought this.

 _ **'WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT?'**_. He had no answer for himself. He turned to his blade, it was sitting normally, as it always did. He never left it and it never left him. He studied the sword for 10 minutes, looking over all the details off it. Its markings, holes, engravings, metal. He always did this when under fear or stress. It calmed him down. Ralen checked the time. 6:00 am. He grabbed his stuff, ate breakfast at the cafeteria and went to his locker to get ready.

1 hour later.

Ralen was busy putting on his armor. While other armor's you would either put on with help or slip on, Ralen's folded on, this was done so he could get ready for combat quickly and without changing. His locker was next to Pyrrha. They got ready in silence, as both of them were focused on getting prepared for initiation. Strangely enough, Weiss was there as well, huh.

"So Pyrrha, Ralen. Have you given any thought on who's team you would like to be on. I'm sure EVERYONE must be eager to be on either of your teams. Weiss stated. Ralen knew she was trying to get either or both of them on her team. But he didn't know what team he'll be on to be honest.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall were they may. How about you Ralen?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Don't know, Don't care. I just want to learn how to fight monsters and have a good time." Ralen said while attaching his sword to his back. He had turned on his armors manual mode so he could save power before initiation began. He was conservative.

"Well, I was thinking maybe the three of us could be on a team together?" Weiss said, with hope in her eyes.

"That sounds grand." Pyrrha stated enthusiastically.

"It may happen, who knows?" Ralen said.

"Great!' Weiss said before hatching an evil plan to herself. **_"This will be perfect! The smartest boy in class combined with the strongest girl and prettiest one as well! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades, NOTHING CAN COME BETWEEN US NOW!"_**

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc." Ralen sighed at Jaune's pathetic excuse for flirting as he was trying to get Him, Pyhrra and most importantly, Weiss on "Team Jaune." Yeah, TEAM JAUNE. Jaune's is officially an idiot. Weiss was trying to tell Jaune who Phyrra was and Jaune had no clue whatsover (with Phyrra blushing every time Jaune had no clue what Weiss was talking about. Ralen had to tease her later about it.)well, until Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SHE"S ON THE FRONT OF EVERY PUMPKINS PETES MARSHMELLOW BOX!"

"GUUH! That was YOU?!" Jaune gasped.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Phyrra said, still blushing with embarrassment.

"And thats Ralen Truean." Weiss said pointing to the subject at hand.

"Yeah, I knew that." Jaune exclaimed.

"Well, did you know that he invented Gravity dust? That he has a near perfect record of Grim killings? That he is descended from the Greatest Huntsman to ever live?" Weiss yelled.

"Well, i dunno about the GREATEST Huntsman ever to exist, I mean the vile one... yeah ill shut up now." Ralen started to speak before getting a glare from Weiss in her agitated state that would kill a baby bear. Which is a crime against nature to kill a baby bear. In Ralen's opinion. THERE SO CUTE!

"So, after knowing who these two are, do you think that you would have a chance with either being on your team?" Weiss asked smugly.

"I guess not." Jaune said, looking depressed.

"Actually Jaune, I think you would be a great leader." Pyrrha said, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"OH STOP IT YOU!" Jaune said all happy again. Ralen seriously thought that they would get along great. Why he thought this, he didn't know. He had a feeling. Currently, Jaune was a bit to close to Weiss and she asked Pyrrha to help her out. Whats the only thing that Pyrrha could do? Throw her spear at him so he would be pinned to the wall.

"I'm Sorry!" Pyrrha yelled to Jaune. Ralen had to smirk. He didn't think Pyrrha would be a love at first sight type. But the world was weird, so who knows. Walking with Weiss and phyrra, he moced towards the Beacon cliff, to begin Initiation.

20 Minutes later.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, Today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin began. Currently, Ralen and all the first year students were on the cliff, on weird tiles that Ralen suspected to be launch pads.

"Now, I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assigning of teams, let me assure you, the rumors are true. Each of you will be given teammates. TODAY." Glynda Goodwitch said to the first years. Ralen heard a whimper and correctly guessed it was Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with who you could work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing shall be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin said. Ralen sword he heard a cracking window at ruby's location. Then a faint 'What' was heard from her. Murmers from the crowd arouse. "After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meat opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path. Or you will die." Oh, the fun way. Ralen liked that. "You will be monitored and graded for the rest of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one relic and escort it back here undamaged. Are there any questions?" Ozpin concluded. Ralen had none, but Jaune had a ton.

"Uh, yeah. Um sir..."

"Good, take your positions." Ozpin interrupted. Every onr except Jaune got ready, Ralen kneeling slightly, palms facing the ground. Soon people began getting launched off the cliff as Jaune asked his questions. Ralen saw Pyrrha, Weiss, and Cardin launch before Yang. He saw her put on same shades after winking to Ruby and him. Soon she was launched, then ruby. Ralen then heard a Kachink, and was launched into the air. With a screaming Jaune behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review**

Chapter 4: The Forest of Blood and Mystery.

The sky was serene, the animals were all in serenity, the tree's moved peacefully with the wind, a lone bird was flying without a care in the world... Until a 15 year old girl flew straight into it, ending its life and the last thing it heard was, "BIRDIE NO!"

Ruby shot her crescent rose to slow her momentum before changing it to scythe mode and revolved on a branch in a circle a few times before landing on the ground with a roll. Weiss used her semblance of glyph's to stop her from falling and allowed herself to fall a short distance to the ground. A student named Ren used his balded machine pistols and hooked onto a tree, circling around it until he was on the ground. Yang used her Ember Celica Gauntlets to propel herself faster and faster across the forest, using them to slow down a bit and jump from tree to tree before landing while saying "Nailed it."Pyrrha used her shield to smash into trees, destroying them and slowing her down, before landing on a large branch, with her shield on her back and sword Milo in rifle form. She spied Jaune falling towards the ground, without a landing strategy, thinking quickly, she turned her sword into spear and aimed, before throwing her spear as it also fired a shot. After several seconds, a Twang was heard alongside a "Thank you".

"I'm Sorry!" Yelled Pyrrha in response. Ralen was falling towards the forest, when he was 200 ft in the air, he pressed buttons on the gauntlet of his armor and activated his thruster's on his boots. They slowed him down as he descended into the forest. When he was 20ft off the ground, he turned off his jets, and fell to the ground with a large thud due to his added weight with the armor. He looked around as he moved north, or his idea of north. He had no idea where he was going, he never had a good inner compass, he'd have to fix that. He continued on at a walking pace. After around ten minutes, he heard growling, unsheathing his sword and priming his Wrist blasters, he was in a fight and he knew it. However, there was one element that was missing, a special piece.

"P.H.A.A.I, play something...Unique."

"Got it boss."

At that moment, "Caffeine" started playing. Ralen shrugged, it was a good song and it was acceptable in this condition. He was trying to be happy as he could be killing creatures of darkness who want to eat you. That's a really good way to be happy, yes sir.

 **X:AN, play song mentioned above until combat scene is over(Its team CFVY's theme):X**

Ralen jumped out of the way of a rampaging beowolve who tried to bite his head off, followed by dodging more attacks from 5 wolves, Two Ursa, and many, many, creeps (The lizard Grimm from the breach) Ralen activated his wrsit blasters and started firing while running at the monsters. He slide under a swipe from an Ursa and fired some bolts into its skull, exploding it. He then jumped up and shot more bolts into wolves, shredding them into bits. He then pulled out his sword (Now calling it the Infinity blade, that dream did give it a really cool name, so why not?), He then charged the second Ursa, parrying several strikes with his blade before slicing it with his sword in several directions, killing it. He then focused on the Creeps, he used his blasters to increases his speed, soon enough he was a literal tornado of energy bullets and metal, slicing anything close to him into bits. You can call it a massacre, its more like a blood storm than anything.

Soon enough he stopped when everything around him was dead. He then got struck by a stinger from a very large hand. He slide back, stabbing his sword into the ground to slow him down. When he stopped moving he looked up to see a Titan, A rare grimm, huge in size and in strength. It was covered in bone plates, with the exoskeleton ending in several areas were the joints and its forehead were (Imagine a feral troll from IB1 grimmified). Ralen got into a aggressive stance, holding his sword next to his face, circling the beast as it circled him. The titan then roared a feral roar with several large teeth dripping black liquid. Ralen then snorted with a disgusted tone and charged, the grimm then charged him as well, Ralen used his Infinity blade to slice the grimm, scoring several hits which dug deep, but enraged the monster even more. The monster stuck him with an overhand backhand, knocking Ralen away, Ralen then got up and activated his semblance, his eyes flashing lightning blue, he was surrounded by blue smoke that emanated from his body, he then charged the monster, much faster than before, he made several cuts that removed the bone armor and caused the monster to scream in pain and rage. To have clarification, You all know Ralens Semblance is Advanced Aura Manipulation, he can use it in the mind control but he also can use it to increase his physical abilities and intelligence. In other words, he can get stronger and smarter the longer he fights, as long as its using Aura from either himself or another subject to fuel it. He jumped up into the air, sending some of his aura into the Infinity blade, which acted as a conduit for his power, he never knew why it could but it did and it works wonders. He then sliced downward fully decapitating the Titan. He then landed with a superhero landing (HAH DEADPOOL MOVIE REFERENCES AHO!) as the headless grimm fell to the ground, evaporating. Ralen deactivated his semblance and walked into the forest, hopefully heading north.

Meanwhile.

Ozpin and Glynda were on the beacon cliff observing the 1st years via scrolls connected to cameras, there was an easy silence in the air as Ozpin was studying two cameras, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were the first he was investigating. Ruby was young, inexperienced, and naive. But she had the greatest potential to become part of the solution. Weiss Schnee, stubborn as her father, but she had a good heart under her icy exterior. The second camera focused on Ralen Truean, the spiritual adopted son of Ozpin's friend General Ironwood, and the last of his family. Ozpin looked at Ralen's recording of the fight with the Titan, not man hunters have killed Titans, due to their rarity and how dangerous they were. To see a person fight it, kill it single handily AND be a first year student at beacon was simply unheard of. He was interupted out of his thoughts by Glynda's speaking.

"Our last pair has been formed sir, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." She sighed as she spoke the last part. "Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. " Ozpin grunted as he heard Glynda mention Nikos. "I don't care what his transcript says, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At there current pace, they should reach the temple within a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" She finished. "Professor Ozpin?" Ozpin gave no reply as he was examining Ralen. As Glynda walked away, He spoke up.

"Glynda, do you believe in redemption?" Glynda turned around after hearing him and replied.

"Sir?"

"Do you think everyone can redeem themselves of past sins?"

"...I don't know. I think it depends on who the person is."

"Thank you."

The forest.

Jaune and Pyrrha were standing outside a cave. There were strange marking outside of it, they didn't pay attention to them as they entered. Jaune was holding a torch as Pyrrha had her weapon out.

"I'm not sure this is it."

Jaune sighed before he replied, "Pyrrha, I made the torch, could you at least humor me for at least for 5 more..." He never finished as he stopped in front of a wall, there were runes on it that made the carvings from earlier look like a child's work. These were circular, straight lines that curved all around in strange formations, blades, people, monsters, a tower. There also was some language on the wall next to the signals that looked ancient.

"These look Mistralian, I can translate some of it." Pyrrha exclaimed. She began reading as much as she could, it was hard, as most of it she couldn't read for it split off into other languages. "He shall rise from his void and return to life, and he will raze the demons of dark and the saints of chaos. For he is the Worker, he is the Father, He is the servant, and he is God." She took a step back. "Jaune, i think we should leave..." She never finished her sentence for the ground began to crack and they both fell into the darkness. The fall was not steep, and they both survived, minus the torch which was now extinguished.

"Do you feel that?"

"Soul crushing regret?""

"No, its...warm."

Yang and her partner Blake were at the forest temple, picking a relic which were chess pieces. Yang grabbed a White knight and held it high.

"How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure" Blake responded.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Well, its not like this place is very difficult to find." At that moment, A Beowolve came out of the forest, roaring. Before the pair could get there weapons out, the Grimm fell over dead, revealing a very bloody, very intimidating, and very badass looking Ralen.

"FINALLY! Finding this temple took forever!" He walked up to the two and exclaimed, "Sup Blake, Hey Yang?" Instead of flirting however, Yang was worried.

"Why are you covered in blood?!" She practically yelled.

"Don't worry, its not my blood." He responded. Suddenly there was a rather feminine scream echoing from away. Before they could react, Ruby came falling from the sky screaming 'HEADS UUUUUPPPPPP!" Thankfully, before she hit the ground, Jaune came flying towards her, colliding and sending both into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked. Before Yang could respond, an Ursa came running at them, falling dead all of a sudden. A girl with orange hair and wearing pink fell off and exclaimed,

"Ahh, its broken." Another figure, this time a boy with a green suit, black hair with a line of pink, and pink eyes fell over and said,

"Nora, please, don't ever do that again." He was speaking to no-one as Nora was over by the temple holding a relic singing,

"IM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE, IM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

"NORA!" The boy yelled to her. Ralen, Blake and Yang were just confused.

"Hehe, COMING REN!" Nora exclaimed.

"Okay, a girl rode in on an ursa. Thats cool." Ralen said. Suddenly (Again) a GIANT death-stalker came charging in, chasing Pyrrha. Ruby then rolled into sight off the tree. Before Yang could hug her sister, Nora yelled out her name in front of them getting in their way. Then yang had a literal meltdown as she screamed.

"I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?" Then two seconds past before they spotted Weiss screaming from the sky while riding a Nevermore. Jaune caught her from falling, but he landed face first with Weiss on his back.

Soon they were all together, the Ruby tried playing lone hero and stop the deathstalker, failing horribly and about to be skewered when Weiss and Ralen intervened, with Ralen parrying the blow and Weiss freezing it. After Weiss and Ruby had a heart to heart conversation. Yang bearhugged Ralen, thanking him for saving ruby and kissing him on the cheek. Which Ralen paled, stuttered, and blushed. They then decided to leave, grab a relic and head back to beacon. After doing so, they ran towards a temple, where Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren fought the deathstalker while Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ralen fought the Nevermore. They succeeded, with Ruby decapitating the Bird, and they arrived at beacon.

After the Team announcement, Ozpin declared that Jaune would head team JNPR: Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. While Ruby would head team RWBY: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Ralen was put on a solo team, as there were an odd amount of students this year, but it was declared that he would be working closely with both JNPR and RWBY. This was the proudest moment in Ralens life, nothing could beat this.

Somewhere in an unknown location.

There was a single cave, in it was a monolith with a tree en carved onto it, it had several runes on it, one of these runes began to shimmer, then died.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: A bit of a time skip. Right now, "Badge and Burden" and "Jaundice" already happened. I couldn't find a way to fit Ralen into those episodes, so I just skipped it.

Chapter 5: A talk with the Headmaster.

 ** _A warrior in silver armor was descending an platform. He had a grey shield with silver studs on it. He also had a sword that was part blade and part machete (A/N The Seratic armor, along with the Kerrak and the Nahte.)_** **.** ** _He was carrying a man in pale yellow armor over his shoulder. As the elevator stopped, he looked to a man sitting on a stone throne. The sitting man was wearing a hood and had a mask on that showed a mouth and eye holes, but they were covered in complete darkness. The Silver man threw the Yellow man off of his shoulders very unceremoniously._**

 ** _"I defeated Raidriar- he can take your place in this eternal prison." The Silver one said as he took off a blade from the yellow armored man, The Infinity Blade._**

 ** _"Excellent! Heh-heh. It looks like he gave you quite a fight." The hooded one said as he rose off his throne._**

 ** _"Quickly my friend- release me, and together we will reshape this world." Both men went onto the podium, which had a tree engraved on it with several Sigil's glowing. The silver man stabbed the blade into the center of the platform, which made the blade glow blue. The hooded one also grabbed the blade, which resulted in the blade glowing even more as a repulse of energy came out, sending the silver man onto his knees. The blade was practically made out of the blue light as it shimmered and gleamed. The hooded one grabbed the blade out of the sword and admired it, as a parent would admire a child._**

 ** _"Oh, did I forget to mention? For me to leave this prison, another Deathless must take my place." The hooded man strapped the Infinity blade onto his back and began walking around the silver man, who was crawling around helplessly._**

 ** _"I must thank you, Ausar - Not only have you freed me, but you've eliminated many of my rival's for this world." He was silent for a moment, as if pondering. "Those who remain will follow me..." He then knelt dangerously close to the crawling man, as if taunting him. "...Or I will take from them that which they hold most dear - their eternal life." He began walking away slowly. "Unfortunately, for me to escape 'Old friend,' I'll have to let you keep your life. You can spend an eternity in this cell. You and Raidriar can keep each other company." The platform began to ascend with the hooded man on board. The silver man began to rise._**

 ** _"Its only fair - after all, YOU were the one who imprisoned me here to begin with!" The hooded man began laughing as the silver man screamed out in anguish. The hooded man stayed still for several minutes, contemplating his new freedom. Soon he stopped as the platform stopped. He was in the top of a tower at night. He breathed in the first breath of fresh air he had in a long time._**

 ** _"I came to see if the rumors were true about someone helping the worker, seems as if it was correct." The Worker of Secrets turned around to see a figure hidden in shadows, she was completely invisible to the naked eye of a human, but the Worker was anything but human._**

 ** _"Good to see you, Lady Salem."_**

Ralen woke up screaming bloody murder. Thankfully all Beacon quarters were made with soundproof walls. ' _Dammit, another one?'_ Ralen had been having these nightmares for the past month after classes started. The lack of sleep however, didn't limit his abilities in combat or school, just sleep. The first week of classes were...Hard. Weiss was mad at Ruby for being immature, Jaune sucked at pretty much everything and started to hang around with CRDL, and Ralen had too much nightmares. Thankfully, Weiss and Ruby made up, Jaune had stopped hanging with CRDL after he decapitated a Ursa at Forever fall and started training with Pyrrha, and Ralen still had nightmares. Ralen smirked when he found about what Jaune did, it was fun punishing team CRDL.

 _Flashback_

 _Ralen was smiling as Him, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL were arriving back at beacon. They just finished there field trip at forever fall, and Jaune finally proved himself. However, Ralen had business to take care off._

 _"You guy's go on ahead, i'll catch up." he told everyone, they looked at him confused but saw his confident smirk and went with it. The next day, they were walking to Professors Peach's class, when they saw team CRDL running around the halls, with nothing but pink speedo's and immature tattoos on their faces. Ralen as well was different, but he was happy, as if he got rest. That was rare, since he had trouble sleeping._

 _Flashback end_

Ralen sighed as he got out of bed and began fiddling with some tech. He got a lab going in his room since beacon couldn't provide one for him. His room was a clean mess, with his clothes scattered around and science stuff on his desk. He customized his armor for around an hour or so until his alarm rang off. He shut it off, got dressed, and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. When he arrived, team RWBY and JNPR were already there, eating breakfast.

"Morning Ralen." Pyrrha said as he spotted him. Everyone stared when they saw him. He was a mess, he had lines underneath his eyes, his hair was a mess and he moved like a zombie.

"Mornin," He replied before grabbing coffee. He sat down next to Yang and Weiss and began drinking his coffee. They all watched him as he drank.

"What?" Ralen began.

"Are you okay Ray, you seem...kinda dead." Yang asked him. It was true. He could've died and he would have looked like he was now.

"Nope, I'm good." He began before his head fell to the table, almost passing out. This is were the gang started to get worried.

"No your not." Ren said stoically as ever.

"Guy's, I'll be fine, it's just some bad sleep. Nothing some coffee can't help." Ralen drank another mug of coffee he grabbed before an announcement came up.

"Ralen Truean, please see Professor Ozpin in his office. Ralen Truean, plase see Professor Ozpin." Everyone looked at Ralen with different emotions. Blake, Weiss, and Ren looked at him in worry. Nora and Ruby wasn't paying attention as they were talking about weapons, and Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune were staring at him in confusion.

"I didn't do it."

/\Ozpin's Office/\

Ozpin sighed as he sipped his coffee. He really needed a break, but with the war beginning and Qrow's...Disagreements about the Ralen were forcing him to make his first move in the game. Ozpin rubbed his temples as he thought of Ralen. Ralen was a smart, talented, skilled young individual. He cared for people and stopped anybody from abusing power or other people. He aided anyone who asked him for help which made him very reliable. Plus he was a near perfect sword fighter, his skill with his blade was incredible. Ralen was a star pupil, Ozpin would regret forcing Ralen to start his destiny. He heard the elevator ring as the door opened, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Ralen stepped into his office and began quite suddenly.

"Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it!" Ozpin chuckled mentally, he really was his mother's son.

"I assure you Mr. Truean, you are not in any form of trouble."

"Oh thank Oum, I thought you thought that I was responsible for the blackout a week ago WHICH I WASN'T!" Ralen yelled before shutting up after he realized he yelled at Ozpin.

"Would you like to sit down Ralen?" Ralen looked at him with a questioning look before sitting down. They stared at each other before Ozpin ended the silence.

"I assume you would like to know why you were summoned?"

"Yes sir."

"I have decided to give you private lessons due to you being on a 1 person team. This is a necessary move on my part as the current situation requires you be more watched over."

"What do you mean watched over?" A silence came and passed when Ozpin asked a question.

"Ralen, do you believe in Destiny?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Destiny, do you believe in it?"

"I think we make our own destiny through our choices."

"A wise belief."

"What does me believing in destiny have anything to do with anything?"

"It is important, but I have another question to ask you if you don't mind."

"Shoot."

"Have you been having strange dreams, visions, something like that?" Ralen eye's widened before he shifted in his chair.

"No sir." He said with a stern voice. Ozpin feigned being surprised. He knew Ralen was lying, just go along with it until he is ready."

"Thank you, for your private lessons meet me here next friday after classes." Ralen nodded and left. After he walked out the door, Ozpin got up and sighed as he looked out the window. The game will get more dangerous, Ralen had to be ready. Ralen had to know the Truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis a filler chapter. Nothing major happens here except more signs of Ralen and Yang's possible relationship (spoiler, it will happen) (DUH) and bonding with characters. Nothin special**

Chapter 6: Bonding

Ralen just got out of Ozpins office with one emotion and thought. Confusion. He honestly had no idea what happened, except him now having private lessons with Ozpin on every Friday from now on till whenever. That whole conversation was weird, the only thing that made sense was... Nothing. Nothing made sense. Hurah. But right now, he was free as it was a Saturday. He had several options, he could go walk around, take a breather. Or he could go to the sparring arena, see some fights, maybe fight some people. He could also study. So, what will it be...walk, fight, or study. Hard choice...for a wimp. Ralen headed to the sparing arena to see if he could fight anyone. When he arrived, he saw Yang fight the entirety of team CRDL, and kick there asses with-ought a single scratch. Either Yang was really, really, REALLLLY good (Which she is), or that team CRDL is so bad, that a goat with thumbs on his eyes could beat them. Most likely both. Ralen smirked as Cardin desperately charged Yang, who grinned before ducking under Cardin's lazy mace swing and uppercutting him in the face, ending the match with a flawless victory on her part.

As CRDL was limping away in tears and blood, mostly tears. Yang had her arms out in a "come at me bra" form, she was Yang Xiao-Long, the Dragon of Vale, the Blonde Brawler, she was unstoppable! SHE WAS INVINCIBLE! She had fought some of the greatest huntsman in training here, the legendary Pyrrha Niko's, the unstoppable Weiss Schnee, the Serene Lie Ren, the unmovable Nora Valkyrie, the unseen Blake Belladonna, and the blazing Ruby Rose who was her sister. The only person that was as good as her that she had not fought was...

"Hello, Yang!" Ralen moved out into the arena and stared at Yang as she stared back. They both knew about Ralen's fame as a incredibly powerful huntsman in training, many considered him the best swordsman in the world. It was time to put that to the test.

"Hi Ralen, watcha doing here?" A False question, they both knew what was coming.

"Nothing, just got back from Ozpin's office, I'm not in trouble or anything, he just wanted to talk to me." The two looked at each other in the eyes as they circled each other, not letting the other gain any form of advantage. Ralen drew his blade and primed his suit. The 2 stopped, readying their weapons, as the crowd in the arena stand's watched in silence and fear. Yang winked at Ralen before charging, which Ralen charged as well. Their weapons clashed as gunfire was heard. Ralen jumped back with his jet boots and fired at Yang. She spun and dodged the bullets before letting loose a maelstrom of fire at him, which he blocked with his sword and blasters. Yang then used her Ember Celica to propel herself forward, closing the distance between them as she tried to punch him. He used his sword to block the punches, but got hit several times, lowering his Aura. He then parried a blow from Yang, temporally stunning her as he went on the offensive. He swiped at her, using his wrist blasters to increase his speed. He got several good hits in before she blocked, and started to counter attack, which failed as he created some distance. He then fired some concussive blasts at her, knocking her back as he lunged, hitting her in the arm. She backed away with a smile on her face.

"Well, I knew you were good, but not THAT good!" Ralen blushed and stuttered at her compliment. "But now I'm going to..." Her voice trailed off as she saw what was forbidden. The most evil act anyone can do to her.

A single strand of golden blond hair, came falling onto the floor.

"You..." Ralen was confused, why was she acting like this? What's wrong. Then he noticed the hair. Then he noticed her eyes, which was a pure blood red. _Oh shit_ was the only thing on his mind as his eyes widened in fear. " **BASTARD"** Yang came screaming while activating her semblance. She charged at extreme speeds, punching him in multiple spots, almost sending his Aura into the Red zone. She then sent him flying, into the wall. As he got up, he checked his Aura. He was at 30 percent while Yang was at 60. Not good odds, but he knew how to make a comeback. Activating his Semblance, he started to drain Yang's aura to increase his strength, soon he charged her, and her him. They clashed, creating an explosion which blinded everyone, and destroyed both combatants Aura. When the smoke cleared. Both Yang and Ralen were on the floor, curled into balls, moaning in pain and laughing their asses off.

"Well, lets consider that a tie." Ralen said after both he and Yang walked out of the Medical wing. The doctor's and nurses got their Aura regenerated rather quickly and they were free to go after 2 hours. Convenient.

"Yeah, but that was the best fight I have ever had!" Yang cheered. Ralen smirked, after Initation, the two had become great friends, even though Ralen still had a crush on Yang, little did he know, Yang knew. Surprise Surprise. To be honest however, Yang kinda liked him. He was a cool guy, really good in a fight and helped out anybody who needed help. Plus he was super smart and rather cute. Most girls would be confused at the current hormones running through Yang's head, but she wasn't. She had dated plenty of other guy's before, she knew everything about relationships already. Soon, both of them were talking about their lives before Beacon. Ralen told her about his time in the Military as a Scientist and Huntsman. He learned about Yang and her time at Signal, he had to admit, Yang was really good at stories.

"So Ralen, I know this is kinda out of the blue, but where did you get that ring?" She asked, Ralen immediately looked at his ring.

"It was my dad's."

"But you said your dad was general Ironwood?"

"True, but he's my adoptive father in all but name. My real dad ditched me and my mom before I was two, my Mom died in a fire when I was 4." Yang looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Ralen wasn't sad, he got used to never knowing his real family.

"It's fine, I accepted it."

"Ok." A silence feel as they walked around Beacon, not really making any noise. Ralen then broke it.

"I hope you don't mind, but you and Ruby don't look that similar, why is that?" Yang looked at him. "Are you ok, you don't have to tell me." Ralen quickly said, hoping he hadn't offended her.

"No its fine, its just complicated." Yang looked out torwards the sun, it was 3:00. "Our mother was a woman named Summer, and she was amazing. She was like, super mom. She made the best cookies and she always smiled, always happy." Yang smiled nostalgically. "Then one day, she went on a mission, and never came back." Her expression was sad, full of regret and...anger? "My dad just...shut down, he moped everywhere and just was gone. I soon learnt that summer wasn't the first love she lost, the first was my mom." Ralen's eye's widened. Ruby and Yang were half-sisters? "I learnt that the two of them were on a team with summer and my uncle Qrow, and that her name was Raven. She left me and Dad after I was born, and I spent age's looking for her, and I still am." Her eyes were red now.

"I'm so sorry..." Ralen said before Yang snapped. "I just can't see why she left!? She just had me, and abandoned me? What was I to her, some mistake?!" Yang looked away, tears falling down. "I still am searching, but now I just don't know." Both were silent, not really knowing what to say, before Ralen had an idea.

"Maybe I can help." Yang looked at him inquisitively. "I can contact some old palls in the military and they can see if there's anything on your mother!"

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"Eh, I'm the generals son, I can do a lot." Yang immediately smiled, a warm one and crushed Ralen in a bone-disintegrating hug. "THANK SO YOU MUCH!" She cried in happiness, Ralen would have responded, but he was suffocating due to Yang's strength. "MMMPGHMGPH!" He choked out, before Yang released him. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, winked and said her farewells. Ralen stood there, unmoving. Before almost literally floating to his quarters and getting the first good sleep in a very long time.

 **Quick note, there will be time skips between some episodes, I wan't to focus on episodes where I think Ralen will be important, beside's I want to get to Vol 3 and Ralen's arc in it quickly before Realising my version of vol 4 for this story. So until then, please review and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick Note, the stray/black and white is being skipped right now, it is not important currently to the story. However, the event's in it are, that includes Sun's introduction, Blake's reveal, and Team CEM (Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury) being shown to the world. They are important, but Ralen will not be in those episodes. So, lets begin chapter 7**

Chapter 7: First (real) lesson

Ralen was eating some bacon and toast alongside some coffee. He sat next to Weiss as she and the rest of her team (minus Ruby) were eating breakfast. Blake was reading something in her notebook, maybe stuff about the white fang now that her team had told them. Recently, Blake and Weiss had an argument about the White fang, and Blake revealed that she was a Faunas and ran away. RWBY spent 2 day's looking for her, and when they did, Blake told them the truth about her past as an ex-member of the terrorist organization. She told JNPR and Ralen, and everything was Ok.

"Watch Doing?" Yang asked Blake, who put her book away.

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Ralen was drinking his coffee as Yang replied, then she caught some food item in her mouth thrown by Nora on the opposite table facing them. Ruby then appeared, slamming a Binder on the table that read "BEST DAY EVER ACTIVITIES" in red.

"Sister, Friends, Weiss" (Who immediately replied 'Hey!') "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a Dream!"

"This outa be good." Yang muttered to Ralen and Blaked before catching another food item in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together-as a team-and have the most fun anyone has ever had, EVER!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Ruby then put her hands up in a peace sign and retorted, "I am not a crook" to Weiss's question.

"What are you talking about?" Blake said, very inquisitively, to Ruby replying, "I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a Bang!" Yang then opened her mouth (to Ralen's displeasure, he knew what was coming) and said, "I always kick off my semester's with a YANG." Ralen them slammed his head on the table, pointed his thumb to the door and muttered "get out. You'll give me cancer." Yang immediately was hit on the nose by a tomato, thrown by Nora.

"But guy's it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving, the tournament at the end of the year and Ralen's private lesson's with Ozpin, our second semester's going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today!" Ralen shifted in his seat, his "Lessons" with Ozpin was...not what was he was expecting. They mainly talked about fairy tales, weapons, powers, and personal history. It was really, really, boring. Honestly, what was the point of these lessons? To train with Ozpin sounded exciting! Awesome! Not drool inducing.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in mind." Weiss said, right as Yang threw a apple at Nora, missing and hitting a random person. "I don't know," Blake began, "I think I might just sit this one out." "Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team!" Weiss announced, "I for one, think thaSPLAT" She would have made an impressive speech, if Nora hadn't thrown a pie at Yang, miscalculated her aim and hit Weiss square in the face. Ralen looked at the two teams, shook his head and said, "Nope, I'm out." He got up and walked away, hearing the noises behind him full of yell's and screams of "FOOD FIGHT." When he arrived at the door, he saw Sun, the Faunas guy Blake introduced them too, and a blue haired boy with googles and a tesla gun on his back.

"Hey Sun." Sun looked at him and waved.

"Hey Ray, this is Neptune, my partner." He said while making a gesture to Neptune.

"Sup."

"Hi, I'm Ralen. Nice to meet you." Neptune nodded and the three boy's watched as the food fight between RWBY and JNPR commenced. Several moments were very strange, like how the food they used as makeshift weapons never broke, how Weiss was able to use a swordfish as a rapier, how Nora got a makeshift hammer via pole and watermelon, how Yang used turkeys as gloves, and many more including how Yang was launched OUT OF THE BUILDING! While watching, Ralen made some bets on who would win with Neptune and Sun, himself betting on RWBY's victory. In the end, Ruby used her speed to make JNPR ram into a wall, alongside multiple food items, winning Ruby the Fight.

"I love these guy's" Sun said as Ralen collected his 10 Lien from Neptune and Sun. Glynda then came barging in behind them, looking ready to murder. She used her Semblance and riding crop to repair the entire room before saying several simple words.

"Children please, do not play with your food." The two teams looked at the ground in shame, before Sun flashed a smirk and started to push Ralen, "Sun, what are you doing?" He ignored Ralen's question and pushed him to a specific spot. After two seconds, Yang crashed through the roof, landing on Ralen as both their faces met the floors in a very unpolite manner. Everyone was laughing as Sun started making jokes that Yang was "Falling" for Ralen. As both blushed and laughed, Ozpin came and put a relaxing hand on Glynda's shoulder. After their discussion, he turned to leave but announced to Ralen that today they would have to meet for another lesson. Preferably after Ralen cleaned up. Ralen grumbled and sighed, he had no choice. He alongside the other two teams, went to their dorms to change.

 **XXX**

Ozpin looked out the window at his old friend James fleet. Ironwood always thought military strength would help most problems, but right now it could be a curse. A door opened and in stepped Ralen, looking tired and bored. Ozpin smirked mentally, Ralen really was his mother's son, always hating doing nothing.

"Please don't have this lesson be like the last lesson, please?" Ralen practically begged. Oh, Ozpin would have had fun, but time was short and fun was not needed right now. They were running out of time.

"No, today we will begin properly." Ralen smiled and pumped his fist in the air after hearing the statement, then saw Ozpin and immediately moved to military seriousness.

"What are we doing today?"

"We will be evolving your semblance." Ralen looked so shocked, Ozpin swore it could destroy the tower if he revealed the other secret, but he was not ready for the truth. Not yet.

"I'm sorry, but evolving my semblance. That's...Tha...That's a impossible! It's only a theory!?" Ralen managed to stutter out.

"I assure you, It is possible, and we will be doing it today. I will not lie to you, it is dangerous, and may not work. But we must do it." Ralen was skeptical, they had to do it?

"Why do I have to do this?" Ozpin frowned internally, the boy was good. He was questioning his role. Good. Right now, he had to do what he did most of his time as headmaster, bend the rules and the truth.

"You are on a singular person team, I feel that you need to be more powerful to survive mission's where you are usually on a team. Believe me, this will help." Ozpin added a compassionate smile, the smile was genuine. "Alright then, let's do this I suppose?" Ralen replied, slightly assured. "Good, now to begin. To evolve semblances several conditions must be met, the biggest is emotion. Your emotions must be in a heightened state to make the semblance increase, to put it in better terms, when you are in extreme emotional distress, your semblance can possibly evolve, when you are using it of coarse. However, since we do not have a way to induce a natural emotional disorder, we must make it artificially. Which is why I have brought a acquaintance of mine." When he finished speaking the door opened and in came a female with long black hair, a red and black jacket, and a Grimm mask. She had a katana in a multi dust sheath. **(A/N, you can guess who this really is.)**

"This, is Jame. Her preferred name, as her real one is too secret to reveal currently." The woman nodded to Ralen, who looked at her in mild suspicion. She seemed familiar, but he dismissed it for another time. "Now, what will happen could lead to some...complications. I need to know if you are ready. Are you?" Ralen took a deep breath and nodded. Ozpin then looked to Jame, and she walked to Ralen. She motioned for him to sit down, and when doing so, he put her finger's on his temples, and breathed in. Ralen then was flooded with images in his mind, of fire and death. Of monsters and experiments, of blades and war. Of betrayal and murder. He started shaking in his seat, he was going into shock. He couldn't take it anymore.

"get...out...of...my...HEAD!" He screamed at the last part, and a wave of power came rushing away from him and back into him. He then slumped, unaware that he fell unconscious for two seconds, and the longest two seconds of his life.

 _Ralen was surrounded by white light, it cleared to show a room with wires and machines in it, more advanced than anything he had ever seen. "Mr. Galath, are you ready? The second test is about to begin." A woman said behind him, Ralen turned around and tried to ask her what was happening, but what really came out was, "Of coarse Lelindre, let us start. Bring in the subject." Ralen paused, but he kept walking at the same time._ _Why did I say those words? Why am I not stopping? What is going on?_ _Ralen saw people come in pushing in a boy, around 12. He looked bruised, bloody and broken. Ralen gasped, but nothing came out of his mouth. His legs started moving to a console, most likely the main one, and he started pushing keys and buttons as the other two men put the boy on a table in the middle. Suddenly, mechanical arms, needles, and other things came out of the roof and near the boy, Ralen saw the boy being bolted to the table as he struggled, and Ralen said words that he did not mean. "Don't worry Jori, we are going to save you. Your Q.I.P will be activated, and you will never be hurt or alone again. All I'm asking, is for you to be brave." Ralen looked at his hands, and a mirror reflection on the console. He was the same as before, except with red in his eyes. The machines lowered itself onto Jori, who's screams began and were muffled as Ralen awoke._

Ralen awoke in a jolt, breathing heavily as his pupils were dilated. He felt Ozpins hands on him as he regained feeling.

"Ralen, are you alright?" Ozpins voice was distant, but he was gaining his sense of reality. "Yeah, i'm good, what happened." He sat up and looked for Jame, only to see her completely frozen, as her Aura shimmered around her. "Congratulations, your semblance has evolved." Ozpin said as he helped him up. "What happened?" Ralen asked as Jame was freed suddenly, and unexpectedly. She glared at Ralen, who had anger and fear in his eyes, before looking at Ozpin, nodding as if saying she was done, and vanished in thin air. "Don't worry, she does that." Ozpin told Ralen, he then asked him what happened, and what did he feel. Ralen didn't want Ozpin to know what he had seen, so he lied, saying he saw nothing. Ozpin talked to him for several minutes before letting him leave. Before Ralen left he office, Ozpin said one more thing.

"Ralen, if you have anymore strange dreams, let me know and talk to me. Please." Ralen was shocked, how did he know? Leaving quickly, he headed into his room for the rest of the day, locked himself in, and hugged himself in bed, not weeping but still sad. He didn't know now, who he was, what he was.


	8. Quick Bio

**Not a main Update, just an bio for Ralen. A real Update will be tomorrow, until then, please review! Lord know's I need more...**

Name: Ralen Truean

Occupation: Engineering for Atlesian Military, Huntsman-in-training.

Family: Father, Unknown, Presumably a member of the Truean Family (Deceased). Mother, Lavender Anlin(Deceased). Adopted Father, General Jame's Ironwood.

Age: 17, soon to be 18.

Height: 5,8 (1.73 meters)

Species: Human

Eye color: Stormy Gray

Hair Color: Brown

Skin Color: White

Semblance: Advanced Aura Manipualtion. Translation: Can use Aura from himself or other subject to increase his own abilities/mind control others/etc. Also can manipulate other people's aura's due to semblance being recently evolved by Headmast Ozpin and XXXXX XXXXXXX. Strength: Currently Unknown

Tools/Weapons: Advanced battle Armor, wrist blasters, jet boots, P.H.A.A.I, An advanced A.I used for identifiying threats and playing music. The Infinity Blade (recently named that, subject started calling it that due to a "Dream"), Unknown material, unknown capabilities, can be a conduit for subjects Semblance.

Likes: Science, Technology, fighting, Fantasy, swords, messing with peoples minds, video games, music, fun. adventure.

Dislikes: idiots, bad guys, stuck up idiots, grimm studies, being bored, vegetables, bullying, boring lessons.

Strengths, very fast, very powerful, very adaptable, hard to hit.

Weaknesses, low defense, overconfidence, lone wolf, power shortages in his armor.

Personality: Ralen is a fun loving, righteous young man who will defend other's who cannot defend themselves. He is a bit of a lone wolf, but can work with others if needed to. Does not have any dating or relationship experience, so he is bad with the ladies (Except a certain Yang-Xiao long, who has taken an interest in him). Overall, a ideal Huntsman and an Idol hero. Much unlike who he used to be...

 **That's done with. Now you can build a mental Image in his head. So go do that, so please rate and review and I will see you soon...**


	9. Chapter 8

I own nothing except my OC. Haven't said that in a while.

Chapter 8: A dance and more

Ralen wasn't going to the dance. At all, he flat out refused to go. This was...upsetting to Yang, as she had this plan. She could understand why Ralen was not going, as he looked like shit and was not doing good at school, but her plan was excellent! That is why Yang was currently walking down the hall towards Ralen's quarters. To knock some sense into him. Because honestly, Yang knew two things. 1, she knew that he had a slight crush on yang (which she admitted, she liked him too). 2, she was Yang Xiao-Long, the master of punches and the breaker of bones, she can "persuade" people to do things. Yang arrived at his door, there were no sounds coming from inside, most likely he was sleeping or trying to sleep. Good, this will catch him unaware and will make him more vulnerable to her..."Charms". Readying herself, she unleashed a punch which completely unhinged the door, making it fly into the room, straight out of the window. Lovely, Yang stepped inside, to see a very, very, very, tired and ignorant looking Ray (her nickname for him) on the bed, face in a pillow.

"Hello There!" She cried in a singing tone, nothing happened for around two seconds before Ralen replied with a muffled "Hi".

"What are you doing Ralen, you look like shit, you spend all day in your room, and you refuse to go to the dance? What is your deal?!" Ralen didn't even look up, "Two things, i'm too tired, and the fangirls. "

"What?"

"The fangirls Yang, you know, them. The people who ask me out via anonymous love letters containing poems, flowers and one time, their nudes.

Yang them immediately burst out in laughter, Ralen finally looked up, moving his face off the pillow. "I'm not joking Yang." Yang finished laughing and looked shocked. "Like really?"

"Yes Yang, someone sent me their nudes. I then proceeded to burn my eyes out with chloride. Yang sighed, and sat down on the bed next to Ralen. They stayed like this for several minutes, not really moving. Yang ended it. "I know that some psychopath's nudes can't keep you down, so what really happened?"

"You wouldn't think it would keep me down."

"Try me." Ralen looked into Yang's violet eyes, he sighed as he got up. "I had a lesson with ozpin, and some crazy shit happened. He evolved my semblance, and I saw weird stuff. I don't remember what it was, but it freaked me out." A lie, at least the last part was. Yang sighed and began hugging Ralen, he was going to question it but Yang's grip made him reconsider. They stayed like this for several more minutes, before Yang released him. "I don't know what you saw, but don't worry about it. It was only a dream, and dreams don't mean anything. It doesn't control you, and it shouldn't" For someone who fights with fists, Yang was pretty darn wise. "Thank's Yang." She smiled at that, which turned into a grin.

"I know what will cheer you up even more." Ralen raised an eyebrow at this, "You could take me to the dance tomorrow." For a moment, Ralen was blank, unmoving. Yang thought that this was bad, would he accept? Would he decline? ANSWER HER RALEN! His thoughts were as follows: _Oh Oum, Oh Oum, she's asking me out, SHE'S ASKING ME OUT! SAY SOMETHING SAY SOMETHING!_

"Uhhhh...Sure?" Ralen managed to get out of his mouth. Yang cheered at this and hugged him again. Harder this time, so his bones were getting strangled, alongside his lungs, heart, liver, stomach, etc. She let him go as she put her hand on her hips. "Pick me up at 6?"

"Sure."

"Don't be late." She winked as she walked out of his room, putting extra sway in her hips. Ralen was silent for several seconds, before having a victory dance. Who knew he could gangam style?

 **XXX**

Ralen was nervous, scratch that, he was losing his mind! He was asked out by Yang Xiao-Long. The hottest student of the year (The yearbook staff was weird, but they were never wrong). He was outside RWBY's quarters, in his best suit. He was in a dark grey tuxedo, with black details. He also had his dad's ring on. He took a breath before muttering to himself, "Okay, you can do this. You fought a Titan during initiation, you made gravity dust, you got this. You can do this me!" Full of confidence he moved to knock, then stopped. Should he really be doing this? He was Ralen Truean, super geek. No, HE WAS RALEN TRUEAN THE BADASS! No, he's Ralen Truean, the bad sleeper. NO HE IS RALEN TRUEAN THE DESCENDANT OF THE VILE ONE! His head had a mental war, until he said 2 simple words.

"Screw it." He knocked, for Yang to answer. Ralen swore his brain must've shut down and took a lunch break. She was...Amazing. She was in a yellow one piece, with gold bracelets. She had her normally messy hair combed and brushed back to give it a clean and orderly appearance. She was perfect.

"Enjoying the view?" She taunted, Ralen had no answer. Giggling, she took his arm into arms and they proceeded to the dance. They walked for several minutes, talking about fighting stuff. A school favorite topic, Fighting. Full of pain, misery, destroyed monsters, obliterated foes and pain all around. Fun times. They arrived to the dance hall where Velvet was handling the guest attendance sheet stuff.

"Hello Guy's! You two look wonderful together!" Ralen blushed as Yang smirked at Velvets comment.

"Well, how about you? Did you where that for Coco?"

"Well, you can say that..." Before Velvet finished, Ralen interrupted with a "slight" coughing fit. Velvet quickly filled them in, and let them pass. The dance floor was packed. Yang squealed in happiness when she saw Ruby in her red/gray dress.

"OOOHHH, you look beautiful!"

"Uhhhh...Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ralen giggled as Ruby tried (and failed) to keep balance as she walked on high heels. "Seriously, HOW?"

"Probably because she's from atlas, and you Valean peasant's don't know proper beauty." Ralen said in his best mockery of Weiss's voice. Yang and Ruby laughed at that as they moved to the dance floor. Blake arrived some time after, and she and Yang began dancing (due to a promise Yang told Ralen). Soon Sun and Blake were dancing, and Ralen/Yang with them. Weiss and Ruby were talking, with Weiss leaving and Ruby yelling at her, "Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?!" The two chucked at the young girl's antics. The two smiled while looking at each other.

"I have to say Yang, you do know how to help set up one hell of a dance."

"I have my ways." Yang replied in a...flirty tone. The two continued to dance for quite some time, laughing and talking. Soon, they left to just walk around and talk to others. She winked to him as she went to talk with Ruby. He smiled as he walked around, talking to people all around, meeting several new people such as a Emerald Sustrasi and Mercury Black. They were cool people. He was by the punch bool when he saw someone he hadn't seen for a while.

"DAD!" General Ironwood turned around when he saw his son Ralen run up to him. "Hi Dad!" Ralen exclaimed happily.

"Hello Ray." The two hugged politely. "How are you Ralen? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Good Good, i'm on my own team so I have private lessons with Oz. You know, advanced stuff." Ironwood looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I...See." Ralen chuckled a little at his father/boss's comment. "If you are wondering why I am here, I wanted to accompany my students to the Vytal festival this year, I also thought this would be a good time to test her." Ralen's eyes widened a little.

"Penny's here?"

"Yes, she will be in the tournament. This is a good time to see what she can do." Ralen agreed, Penny was his cousin, in a manner of speaking. The head scientist of Atlas engineering division was , Ralen alongside other scientists helped make Penny with Mr. Pollendina, so Penny was Ralen's cousin. A silence was between them as they watched the dance.

"So Ralen, did you come with anyone to the dance." Ralen began stuttering. Ironwood smirked, Ralen did bring someone. Thank Oum he actually did his mission and get some friends. Ironwood was about to ask him who the girl was, but what came out of his mouth was, "What the...why is that guy in a dress?" Ralen looked to where Ironwood was pointing, sure enough, Jaune was in a dress, dancing with the rest of JNPR. Both Ray and Ironwood looked in disbelief which was doubled into shock when the dance ended and Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, Kissed Jaune Arc, the Vulnerable guy. The two military men looked at each other, and said a singular thing. "Well, that happened." Ironwood said his farewells, and Ralen went back to the party. He saw Jaune and Pyrrha still kissing. He was really weirded out by this, but okay. He saw Yang over in the distance talking to Blake, reaching them, he invited Yang to another dance, which she accepted. The two danced all night having fun with friends, and teachers, unknowing of the nightmares to befall them.

 **XXX**

Cinder and her "allies" Mercury and Emerald got back from the dance. Cinder finished her mission of installing the virus, while the two subordinates did their part. Now she had to see if they remembered the final objective of the night.

"Well, that went exactly as planned." Mercury exclaimed in their room.

"Indeed, you two did wonderful tonight. I also hope that you two got the identity of the second target?"

"We did ma'am, Ralen Truean." Emerald replied.

"Ah, the General's soon? Good, the plan should go along now even smoother than we thought." She grabbed a bag and pulled something out of it. It was a small device with red lines running all along and ending in circles. It was a spherical shape, with a single hole in the middle. "Now, he find out which one he is."

 **That is the dance, Ralen and Yang are building chemisty (I hope, I cannot write Romance for the life of me people. I'm TRYING!), Ironwood saw his (adoptive) son again, and Cinder made her first move, alongside other things. I made Jaune and Pyrrha get together in this one because I thought this was the best place for Arkos to really begin officially. Now, I know people will be worried about the direction this Arko's is going (hint hint, Pyrrha dying.), But I have plans for it. Good ones, want to find out? Keep reading, for volume 3 is coming in the chapter after the next one(aka, the breach). Until then, please Rate and Review. I will see you then.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Quick thing, I recently got some of my family to watch all 3 seasons of Rwby (and Stranger Things), and when they saw Salem they freaked. Why am I telling you this, well I have been watching the end of the beginning over and over again alongside all the intros, and I have come to a conclusion on what I think Salem truly is. Salem is not Summer Rose or the Winter maided, rather I believe that (like many) she is the queen/mother of the Grimm. I also think that Ozpin is the man from the tale of the four maidens (but that is obvious, have you SEEN him fight cinder?) (he totally won that, cinder just ran away when she saw ozpin kick her butt). More theorizing later, but let us continue with the story.**

Chapter 9: The Breach and a Confession

"They were here." James and Glynda were having this argument for 20 minutes and they were still saying the same thing. "Ozpin, They were here!" Ironwood slammed his hand on Ozpin's desk. "We're very much aware of that. Thank you James." Glynda retorted. "Fantastic, your aware! Now our we going to do something or should we stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us!" The argument would have continued if the Ozpin's scroll hadn't rang.

"Come in." In came Ruby Rose, who swiftly apologized for being late. After the discussion with Ruby, Ruby left and the three continued there discussion. "Well they're we have it. We'll send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces standing in our way." Glynda was shaking in rage, "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado! You treat every situation like its a contest of measuring di..." She would have continued if Ozpin hadn't stopped her with a stern "Glynda!"

"Well he does." Ozpin mentally sighed. "She's right though. As much as I too would like to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon." That answer did not satisfy the general, it only made him angrier. "And if this truly is part of some master plan which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ozpin finished.

"I have served you faithfully for years, but if you mean to tell me that the plan is to merely hold the defense's and wait..."

"It is NOT!" Ozpin interrupted as he stood from his desk. "Your a general James, so tell me. When you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The Flag-bearer, or the Scout?" The three of them stood at each other with rising tension. Soon Jame's sigh's and begins. "The scouts."

"Thank you James. Now we must decide, do we tell him or wait?"

 **XXX**

Ralen was playing Wyvern Time **(A/N, Dragon age in Rwby, I made up the name.)** when the announcements went on, _Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater._ Sighing, he paused the game and left his quarters. He turned a corner to find team JNPR, or at least two of them, making out. Jaune and Pyrrha didn't notice him for about 80 seconds before he coughed and got their attention.

"Wonderful, you will kill all the evil in the world with the power of love." The couple stopped and began to blush. "Sorry." Pyrrha spoke for the two of them. Shaking his head, Ralen continued. "I'm never going to get used to this am I?"

"Nope, probably not." Jaune said. Sighing, Ralen began to follow the two lovebirds in getting their team and going to the amphitheater. When they arrived, Team RWBY was there waiting for them. After taking their places, Ozpin began his speech.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacou, Vale. The four Kingdoms of remnant. On this day nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war which was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression, and as you are all well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core values of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. It was a trend that had held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism and unity, through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist thought effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsman and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter what path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin walked out of sight off the stage to the applause of many. Ralen headed to the mission board to select his job, he had several options, he could help out on a search and destroy mission, or a hostage crisis, there also was a escort. Ralen was about to choose when Ozpin walked towards him. "I do hope that you are choosing wisely."

"Hopefully."

"Well, I would like for you to be at the courtyard tomorrow, with me." Ralen eyed the professor. To a person who wasn't having lessons with Oz, this would be the best thing ever. But Ralen was having lessons, and they were either boring or terrifying (AKA: evolving the semblance).

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. I will see you at the courtyard tomorrow 2 am sharp." Ralen slouched and sighed as Oz left. Groaning he walked to the docks with JNPR, to see RWBY off. When they arrived he heard Ruby say "Alright girls, looks like we will be saving the world with Doctor Oobleck yeah it sounds when you say it loud." Nora then yelled out "SAVE THE WORLD?" The RWBY turned to look at JNPR (Plus Ray) "YOUR GOING ON WORLD SAVING MISSIONS WITHOUT US? I'M HURT AND SAD! And a little hungry, the last parts not your fault though. REN." Ren turned his back on Nora as she glared at him and gave a slight Hmph.

"Sounds exciting, where you heading?" Jaune asked.

"Oh just outside the kingdom with Ooblek." Ruby replied.

"Can I trade with you? I got Ozpin." Everyone looked at Ralen like he was psycho. "What, he's really boring."

"Anyway, we decided to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha exclaimed. "We set out tomorrow." Ren finished. Sun and Neptune came walking up to them. "Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune said. "Were shadowing crime specialists all inner city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune finished with a wink. Jaune literally had stars in his eyes with envy and amazement. "I'm in for partying." Ralen said.

"Well..." Ruby began but Oobleck called to her team telling them to get on the bullhead. Ralen patted Ruby on the shoulder and said, "I so pity you. There There child, its going to be alright." Soon the two teams left with Yang winking at Ralen and whispering in his ear "The dance was fun, wanna try something like that again?" He blushed as she left. Walking to his quarters, he accidentally tripped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Ralen looked up to see a mistral student. She had black hair which was covering her left eye. Her visible eye was an orange yellow mix.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention." Ralen took her hand as she pulled him up.

"Say, aren't you Ralen Truean?" Ralen sighed as she mentioned his name. "Yeah, I am."

"That's neat, I'm Cinder." The two shook hands. "See you around." Cinder began as she walked away. She smiled as she looked at the device in her hand was flashing.

* * *

"Why did I agree to play this?" Ralen announced to the group. Him, JNPR, Sun and Neptune had been partying all night, and they decided to play truth or dare.

"Because were friends and I forced you." Neptune answered. Good answer. Sun started.

"Nora, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Bring it ON!" Sun smirked at her enthusiasm.

"I dare you to not eat pancakes for breakfast tomorrow!" Nora stared at him with wide eyes, then grabbed his shirt and began speaking in a low voice. "Your lucky its only for a day." She then sat down as happy as she ever was. "Ren, Truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"Kiss me full on the lips." Ren eyes widened, and he complied. "Pyrrha, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had dream's about Jaune?" Pyrrha blushed heavily and looked away. Jaune was confused. "Dreams?"

"Best you know not Jaune." Ralen quickly added.

"Neptune?"

"Truth!"

"What is your greatest fear?" Neptune was silent for a moment, then mumbled "Water." Everyone laughed at this, with Neptune turning a nice shade of red. "You are not alone, I proudly admit that I am afraid of spiders!" Ralen added. Everyone gaped at him, "Your afraid of spiders?" Sun asked.

"Yes, they. Are. EVIL! AND SCARY! AND EVIL! AND WEIRD! AND EVILLLLLL!" Ray would've gone into a full rant, but he was stopped.

"Sun old buddy, Truth or Dare?" Neptune said.

"Truth." Neptune thought long and hard about this, and after a minute of thinking, he came to a choice. "What base are you and Blake on?" Everyone (Minus Ren) "OOOOOOHHHHHH"d in mock teasing as Sun stuttered. Weakly smiling, he muttered "Second." Ralen and Co laughed at his response. "Alright then, what base are you and Jaune on, Pyrrha?" Everyone shut up at Sun's question, the mentioned couple blushed heavily as Pyrrha Answered. "Third..."

"Damn, that fast?" Pyrrha chucked a pen at Neptune with her semblance. While everyone was chuckling, Nora asked Ralen something, "Hey, don't you have someone special in your life? I mean, your You! C'mon, tell us."

"Nope, I got nobody." Everyone looked suprised. "What?" Ralen asked, confused.

"How do you not have a girlfriend? Your Ralen Truean! The guy who killed a Titan! The guy who kicked several 2nd and 3rd year team's asses by himself, THE GUY WHO HAS THE COOLEST M*^&%$# ~/g SWORD EVER!"

"Very True Jaune, I do have the best sword ever, but I have never had a girlfriend. Most people who want to date me are insane fans or egotistical cowards who want me to be their 'knight in shining armor' or their 'perfect hero'. **(A/n, ha, get it. Because he's galath and Galath was a monster...heh...heh...anybody?...Just me?...:-[)**.

"Well then. I found out my dare for you. Ask Yang out." Silence filled the air. "C'mon, we all know you like her, so just do it. I did it with Pyrrha (Who blushed in happiness.) so you should give it a try."

"It is quite obvious the two of you have an attraction to each other." (Ren)

"DO IT!" (Nora)

"C'mon, you got this!" (Sun)

"You should do it."(Pyrrha)

"If you do it and succeed i'll ask Wiess out."(Neptune)

"Fine." Everyone cheered at Ralens reply. "But if she say's no, then all of you will experience a whole new meaning to the word known as pain and misery. Just getting that out now." Everyone fell silent and systematically agreed to go to sleep.

* * *

Ralen was fighting a beowolf as more and more Grimm were pouring into the city. He had arrived with JNPR after getting the message from Ruby, well, Jaune got the message. Ralen was with Ozpin. Apparently, what was important to Ozpin, was actually Training for Ralen. Wonderful. When Ralen complained, all he got was a slight smirk. When Ozpin told Ralen the two would be sparring, Ralen was jumping in place in excitment, and then 4 hours later after many, many spars, On the ground in Pain. Great. The closest he got to hurting Ozpin was managing to attack, which missed. So you can understand why he wasn't doing the best he could be doing right now. As he slew the wolflike grimm, he heard a very, very, loud roar. Turning, he saw a 2 headed king tijuta knock back several students. Charging the monster, he dodged a bite from one head and block the bite of another. However, he did not avoid the venom as it burned through his armor, draining his already low Aura to dangerous levels and crippling his power armor.

"Shit." he muttered before getting knocked back 20 feet by the head. The monster began closing in, ready to kill. Ralen struggled to get up, managing to stand but not able to move. He saw the beast charge at him. Trying to fight back, the wrist guns failed to comply and he tried to run only to trip on the monsters tail which enveloped him. As he struggled to break free, the monster rose its head preparing to strike. _"No, I can't die. Not now, Not Now!"_ Ralens thoughts went through his head until they were replaced by one far more...sinister. _**"Then don't."**_ Time slowed as the monster began to strike. **_"Unleash your power. Unleash Our Power!" DO IT NOW!"_** Ralen thrust-ed his hands forward and silence filled the air. When Ralen opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a blue energy dome which was holding back the monster. Grabbing his sword, he swung upward decapitating it and ending the threat.

"Whoa. Okay then." Continuing the fight, he and everyone else fought the Grimm until the threat was no more.

* * *

The sun was setting and Ralen was waiting by the door of team RWBY's dorm. He made a dare, and he intended to do it. As Yang and her team arrived he walked up to them and began.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Yang?"

"Sure." As the two walked around the corner, Ralen breathed in and out in anxiousness. "So why did you-"

"IwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutsometimeandmaybewatchthatnewRedvsBluemoviewithmesometimeinthepossiblenearfuture?" Yang blinked at Ralens speed and asked "Slowler please."

" _Sigh_ I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime with me? Maybe watch that new Red vs Blue movie?" Yang smiled at his question. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Pick me up tomorrow at 5 k? See ya then." Then she surprised them both by kissing him on the cheek. Winking at him as she walked to her room, Ralen stood there like the idiot he was until he did a slient cheer and dance. Life was good.

Hopefully


	11. Chapter 10

**Quick Note: Hi, I have finally arrived at Volume three people, and I wanted you to know that updates are going to be less frequent since I recently began school again. So don't expect common updates. I'm done with announcements so lets get started.**

 _'What the Hell is a everberry pie?'_ Thoughts in a dream.

 _"Today is a good day to Die!"_ Speaking in a dream.

 _ **"Cheers love, the cavalries here!"**_ Speaking loudly/yelling in a dream

Chapter 9: The next one

 _Ralen floated towards a massive stone tower with a glowing blue insignia on the front of it. It melted into a throne room inside the tower, where a Man in kingly armor was siting on a massive throne and interacting with multiple floating screens, one of them was for a...rocket ship? A hologram of the world and its shattered moon was above the man. Sword slashes were heard alongside a death cry. Ralen and the man turned to see a beast fall to the floor off a large flight of stairs, revealing Raidriar, how Ralen knew his name, he had no idea. Raidriar wielded the infinity blade itself in a downwards position, indicating a challenge in the Aegis forms. 'What the hell are the Aegis forms?'_

 _"Worker! I have escaped your prison. I am here for you!" Raidriar sounded pissed, like he was imprisoned by this man for 2 years, wait, he had? How did Ralen know this?_

 _"You are such an interesting specimen Raidriar, do you realize that?" Raidriar began walking down the steps as the Worker continued talking. "You are like a rare butterfly, who's patterns take generations of breeding to perfect."_

 _"I am not here for word games, Ancient! You will face me! We will end this!" The Worker chuckled in amusement at Raidriar's short monologue._

 _"You see?" The Worker clutched his fist for dramatic effect. "That is what makes you so wonderful! The others, they never really bought in. Its an Act to them, when they put aside the masks, they put aside the got. But you...You believe." The worker pushed some buttons on his throne. A blue insignia on the floor descended, only to bring up a massive armored grimm knight_

 _"More minions? This is pointless! Face me yourself and know my Fury!" Raidriar really did have a flair for drama didn't he?_

 _"Do you listen to yourself Raidriar? You really are something special." The Armored Grimm and Raidriar began a duel. Ralen watched in interest as man and beast fought with unseen skill, rage, and honor. It was surprising to know that a Grimm had honor, wait. A Grimm had Honor? This had to be one of his most ridiculous nightmare/dreams ever. Raidriar struck the beast down by striking its legs from behind and dashing forward from underneath to escape the collapsing beast, and when the monster fell on its back, he leapt up and stabbed it in the chest._

 _"A waste, such a fine creation slain for no reason." The worker seemed amused at Raidriars comment._

 _"Indeed - It will be a shame to see you dead." This statement only made Raidriar even more pissed off. Ralen didn't know why, but he was cheering on Raidriar. That worker fellow felt off. Like he was familiar but a complete stranger at the same time. Almost like..._

 _"Do not play your games with me, Worker. Your life is mine, and I have come to claim it."_

 _"There you go again. Once in a while I create something truly remarkable."_

 _"I was born, not created!"_

 _"Oh? And there was no interference between your birth and now? No changes made to your QIP to grant, say...functional immortality?" Ralen had to admit, that the Worker just burnt Raidriar really badly. Someone get some aloe. But what was QIP, and how does tampering with it grant a form on immortality, was it your soul? The Worker sighed as he began to speak again. "Well, fight your way over here. Then we'll be on with our climactic final duel, or whatever you want to call it." The Worker pressed more buttons on his throne and another marking fell into the floor and raised to reveal a large person in armor and a seemingly bone or wooden mask wielding a shield, but no weapon_

 _"Ashimar. So - He pits us against one another." Ashimar began to walk forward towards Raidriar, who stood un-intimidated. "I have not forgotten the kindness you showed me when I was young." Raidriar took a slightly softer tone. "Lay down your weapon and leave this place."_

 _"You can't fight him." Ashimar began. "He know's too much. Everything we do is but a string he has pulled."_

 _"And this-" Raidriar raised the Infinity Blade. "I hold the only weapon that can destroy him." Ralen stopped for a moment. 'Okay, what? I hold the only weapon that can destroy him? What the in all of holy Oum's name and all Hells does that mean? My sword is a normal Sword, why am I dreaming stuff like this? WHY?'_

 _"You would have me believe that he let me have this on purpose?" Ashimar responded by fake pulling a sword out of a sheath...only for a sword to materialize in his hand, from thin air. While Ralen was having a moment of shock and silence, Raidrair sighed in sadness. "I am sorry, old friend._

 _"I am not." The two began fighting. Raidriar held the advantage in speed and skill, that much was obvious. Ashimar was much larger and most likely stronger. But speed and skill beats strength today, as Raidriar used a parry to stun Ashimar, allowing him to step on Ashimars leg, buckling the man, and stabbing the blade into the back allowing Ashimar to fall over dead. Ralen just noticed this, but everytime the Infinity blade struck, it flashed blue and when it killed Ashimar, a blue smoke rose out of the blade and Ashimar, as if something happened. Ralen had no doubt that the Blade did something, but what?_

 _Raidriar picked up Ashimars weapon and both him and Ralen were shocked. It was another Infinity blade. It was smoother, black and grey and had no decorations like the original. It was more like a thing than a Weapon, just a sword. An important sword, but just a sword. The real Infinity blade seemed to be so much more._

 _"Why?"_

 _"To occupy them, and to make certain I could replicate it." The worker was rising down from his throne. Two tables rose from the ground, on one of them sat a small triangular shape. The worker interacted with it and holograms rose from out of it. "The greater weapons that will cleanse this planet. They have always been able to break the deathless bond, vaporizing all life is needed for this." The worker paused as he looked at Raidriar. "No bodies to return to, no resurrection chambers to rebuild them." He chuckled as he went to the other table. It contained information about...Aura? Semblances 'What? Why does this guy know about this stuff in a dream? WHY!?'_

 _"Still assuming your going to kill me, Raidriar? You really think I would build a weapon that could destroy me?" Ralen had to be honest, that this Worker may be a smug asshole, but he knew how to cover his tracks. I mean, he didn't even get to see his face and he knew the Worker was right, he always was...What?_

 _"If you are all-powerful, then why did you let yourself get trapped in a prison for a thousand years." OOOOHHHH BUUURRRRNN! Sadly, The Worker didn't take no offense to that. His eyes flashed blue and the extra Infinity Blade came flying out of his hands and into the workers. Huh, When Ralens semblance activates, his eyes flash blue like that as well...Interesting. The two stared at each other in rage._

 _"It was Ausar, wasn't it?"_

 _"He...Is an_ _ **ANOMALY!** " The two charged, and their Infinity Blades locked. Raidriar pushed The Worker back, managing to stun him for a split second which allowed a hit to be scored. The Worker grumbled in anger, and struck. He moved faster that Ralen could see, he swung in all directions, with skill and grace in each mighty swing. Raidriar was a master swordsman, but he was nothing compared to the Worker. Ralen couldn't help but notice, but The Workers cut was...regenerating? It simply healed on its own. Confusing. The Worker disarmed Raidriar, and forced him onto a table. He held his blade to Raidriars neck as he began shouting in pure rage and anger. _

_" **I am Divinity! I am the father of Nation's and peoples! Everything exists on this planet by my forbearance. I am the thing you merely pretend to be. I am God. And King. AND YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!** " The worker than withdrew his blade and stepped back. "Now, now you understand, and now you take your place." Raidriar took deep breaths in relief and necessity as The Worker continued. "You are Mine, and you always have been." The Worker looked out the window, into the world. "We are going to cleanse this planet, Raidriar, and start anew. I need a few to serve beneath me." He looked at his defeated foe. "You will take this opportunity, and you will savor it Raidriar. Tell me of my mercy. Beg me to let you live." The smugness of his words was dripping out of his hands. But Raidriar had one last trick up his sleeve._

 _"You are right - I cannot defeat you. But I know who can." He then grabbed the tripod in the table, and spun it. Making it flash and vanish into thin air with a flash of blue and grey light._

 _" **NO** " The worker then stabbed his sword into Raidriar's chest, and all went white._

* * *

Ralen woke up in cold sweat at 12:00 in the morning. Again. He really needed to stop having these dreams. The pills weren't working, therapy wouldn't stop it. The only real thing that slowed them down and made them be less common was the girl sleeping in his bed. He smiled and cuddled next to Yang who was still sleeping. She was a heavy sleeper, Ralen loved that about her. The two had started dating for seriousness recently, and the two were practically connected from the hip. Still though, they both had rules. For example, They slept together in the same bed, but they didn't "Sleep together." They weren't ready for that in a new relationship yet. Best to take things slow for now.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Ralen whispered. He loved her. The way she breaths with both her nose and mouth while sleeping, they way she fought, the way she made (bad) puns. He loved every aspect of her. She shifted a bit in her sleep, bringing the two together even more. Ralen would have wished for nothing else in the world right now, just the two of them, together. As he layed back down, his mind shifted towards his dreams. They always had something in commom, sometimes multiple. They always had something about a "Deathless" or "Worker of Secrets", "Infinity Blade", "QIP", etc. He didn't know what the hell these things were, but he intended to find out as soon as possible. Just not right now, he had to get some rest. The Vytal festival started 2 days ago, and Yangs match would be tomorrow/in the morning. He himself was already in the singles, something about each of the schools having 1 person teams? Something like that. Closing his eyes, he hugged onto Yang dearly, kissing her forehead and falling into a brisk rest. Hopefully.

 _Ozpins Office._

Ozpin sighed as he observed the recordings and papers. They were nothing new, but they still held the key. The key to Redemption for him. The facts where there, he just had to find them. It had not been easy, as the multiple piles of work, security, teaching, and watching over Amber proved tiresome, but he managed to do it all. He always had. A blaze of redish/black energy swirled into a vortex and out stepped Jame. She had her mask on as usual, but he could tell she was very...pissed.

Very Pissed.

"You allow my Daughter to date him!" She practically yelled, fortunately he had his office be sound proof so nobody could hear anything. He did learn many things from his long life.

"Yes, It will help mold him into a hero. Something he always should have been."

"He will be a hero, but you expect me to sit by while that...that...MONSTER is dating my Yang! That he could be having his way with her right now!?"

"Calm yourself Raven, He isn't a monster anymore. The redeemer did erase his memories. As for their relationship, They are content to sleeping in the same bed together and cuddling. Nothing more, nothing less. I find it quite humorous and cute." Her glare did not make him comfortable. He knew that becoming a Deathless had...affected her emotions. Sometimes she could be cold as a rock, other times she could be as emotional as a volcano.

"He better not be doing anything else to her. I mean it Ozpin."

"I will make sure of it. Did you find the chamber." She nodded.

"Good, I'll prepare it for an eventual rebirth. In the meantime, I have more secrets to reveal. You better be in hiding, I don't know what will happen if she see's you here."

"Salem's minion or Yang?"

"Both." Raven made a portal. Before she stepped though. She gave one last message. "How many people have you sacrificed, how many things have you used, to play your game?" As she left, Ozpin was alone in his chair. As he always was, but with tears in his eyes as he looked at the last photo of the one he cared most for. _'Isa... I'm sorry.'_

 **Well, that's over with. Ralen and Yang are now together (No sex scenes. I may be an asshole, but I'm not a pervert. Lemons, are just wrong. No offense.), Ralen has more dreams of his past life, and Ozpin is revealed as...SIRIS! I thought it would make sense, as Siris wanted to have a beacon of hope for humanity, and Ozpin runs Beacon academy, a place to train warriors and huntsman to protect the people. So yay... See you next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I want volume 3 to be short in the story for me to move on to the good parts of my story. Namely my version of Vol 4 with Ralen in it alongside the deathless and blah ble blah. Lets go!**

Chapter 11: Vytal Truths.

Ah the Vytal festival. A time of peace, of unity, a time when people could fight in a tournament with the top academies of the other kingdoms and kick the ever-living shit out of each other. Ralen hated almost every minute of it. The things he hated were simple, 1 of them were the added security, another was the asshole atlesian students (He may be from Atlas, but he knows how much of a water baloon of jerks Atlas can be), it also was the crazy fans. But he could survive, because of three things, in proper order. They were-1, Yang, his girlfriend. 2, The tournament. 3, no more boring lessons with Ozpin until the tournament ended. So yay. He was currently in the stands watching team RWBY fight team ABRN of Haven. He was watching Yang fight Arlsan Atlan, and for the most part, she was winning. As he cheered on the fight, he was joined by team JNPR and Team CFVY, who they had met during the breach. Ralen and Coco were fairly good friends, bonded over a love of good coffe. He was neutral to Yatsuashi and Fox, and on good terms with Velvet. So yay, he had more friends. Now Ironwood can't punish him for any type of insubordination. As he watched Yang deliver the final blow, knocking the rest of team ABRN out of the ring, he yelled out while standing, "YANG YOUR A BADASS!" As he sat down, he smiled at his life. It was good.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Cinder asked Salem. The dark mistress contacted her through a strange ritual, consisting of ancient advanced technology and Aura sacrifices. Most of the sacrifices came from lowly white fang members, but sometimes they got a huntsman or huntress who went to far, who learned to much.

 **"I know him when I see him. The information you brought to me confirmed it. It is him, and AUSAR is USING HIM for his own ENDS!"** The chamber where Cinder stood was shaking. To many, it would be known as a "work of art" or an "ancient civilization." Cinder knew better. It really was a pinnacle of sanctification, reworked to serve as a communications. Salem taught her everything she needed to know, knowledge does get you far.

"Very well then, how do I approach him? Get him to realize the truth of his past?"

 **"You cannot."** Cinder was taken aback. "What? I thought we needed him? He is the key to all of this, him and the blade!"

 **"The blade is necessary. However, Galath is too far gone. He is too corrupted, if you get a chance, destroy him!"** Bowing her head lowly, Cinder replied, "As you wish, my lady." As Cinder walked away, The lights turned off, and the station shut down. But not before one line was uttered.

 **"You will burn, Ozpin. For taking Galath away from me. Away from destiny."**

* * *

Yang and her team were sitting at the Simple Wok at the fairgrounds. They had just came from the arena and finished talking to Emerald. While she was happy that she and Weiss were representing RWBY, emerald seemed a bit too...happy. Ah well, probably nothing. Well, the waiter/chef was here. Was it her, but did he see that guy a lot? He seemed to be the guy who owned the Dust till Dawn shop, was the Janitor, and the chef? Must be a large family or something. Maybe it was coincidence.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please?" Half a second later, her bowl came.

"Ooohhh...I'll take the same." Ruby said, sure enough her bowl came half a second later.

"Do you have anything with a low salt-" Weiss was cut off as another bowl (HOW WERE THESE SO FAST!) came right in front of her. "Um...okay." Blake simply nodded to the chef, who nodded back. He then rushed into the kitchen. After 4 seconds, he came back with a large bowl of noodles and fish. Blake stared in awe as he gave her the bowl. Weiss produced a card that was labeled "Schnee dust company. The owner took it.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion?"

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." As she finished, the card came flying back to her, with the owner glaring at her while pointing to the cash register which read Declined. "What?! How can my card be declined! I was barely into my monthly allowance." Blake attempted to stealthy try to take her food, but the owner caught her and took back the food. Making her moan "Noo!" as she slumped over the table in depression.

"Wow. I thought I got depressed when I don't get my coffee. Turning around, Yang saw her Boyfriend, Ralen, and team JNPR beside him. "Maybe we could help?" Pyrrha motioned towards herself and Ralen. Since the two were somewhat celebrities, they had enough money to pay for large amounts of food (Or coffee in Ralens stance.).

"Aww you don't have too." Yang told Pyrrha. Before Yang could continue, Blake interrupted her with a loud "But they Could!"

Several minutes later. 

The group were sitting happily at the table. Yang was next to Ralen, who was wrapping his arms around and vice versa.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked. Pyrrha responded with confidence, saying that it will give them to energy. Jaune responded to her exclamation with simple words. "If I barf, I'm blaming you." Pyrrha smiled and cuddled with her boyfriend. Soon, Nora went on a rant about how if they lose that they will lose all their friends, they'll be terrible hunters, Ren and Nora would be alone, Pyrrha would lose her status, Jaune would be...Jaune, and everything would go to hell. She ended the rant with maniacal laughter, which led to uncontrollable sobbing.

"So, yeah. Were feeling pretty good." Ren said. After the two teams parted ways, Ralen was with Yang alone. They were walking to the coliseum.

"So, ready for your fight in the singles?" Ralen smiled at her question. He responded by pulling her into a hug, and connecting their lips. After several seconds, they parted.

"Now I am." Grinning, Yang returned the kiss, and the two walked to the arena to watch JNPR kick ass.

* * *

"Or did you not Give a Damn!" Qrow's argument with Ironwood had reached new heights. The two were nearly at each others throats, the only reason the two weren't killing each other right where they stood was that they were allies, and the two were in Ozpin's presence. They knew about his...Origins and Past. They trusted the man, and could tolerate each other though barely.

"Discreet wasn't working." Ironwood placed his scroll on Ozpins desk, which then projected an image of the Vytal Festival. "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"Your here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!"

"And I am grateful."

"Oh,well, you've got a real funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would _act._ When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Qrow began cracking up at Ironwoods statement.

"You...You think they're scared of your little _Ships_? Your weapons, technology which they Made first! I've been out there and seen the things that she and her followers have made, and let me tell you - they are Fear!"

"And Fear will bring the Grimm." Ozpin rose from his seat after beginning to speak. "A Guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an Army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it that we're expecting to fight?"

Ironwood glared at Ozpin and qrow for a moment, before picking up the scroll, no one noticing the flash on it. "So then, what would you suggest we do?"

Ozpin paused for a moment, then said. "I suggest we find our guardians."

* * *

 **I want to interrupt the story for a moment, as there's something I need to get off of my chest. If you want to know what's happening in the story, just imagine Ray watching Yang and Weiss's fight against Flynt and Nyan cat girl.**

 **Ralen is as good as Pyrrha. She's probably slightly better than him, due to her semblance. Until the later chapters of the story, Ralen is going to be slightly less powerful than Pyrrha. In a fight currently, she would win 55% of the time.**

 **Also, Ralen's semblance can't make him go as fast as Ruby or as strong as Yang, but he can become smarter, Due to his semblance increasing his tactics and intelligence when he activates it.**

 **I imagine Ralen is as skilled as Yang, who I view as the second most powerful huntsman trainee in canon. So with that out of the way. moving on...**

* * *

Qrow entered Ozpin's office as the mentioned man was looking out at the festival through his window.

"You know, he's making you look like a fool."

"His heart is in the right place. He's just...misguided." Qrow chuckled at Ozpins response.

"I'm not even sure he _even_ has a heart." He paused for a moment, the continued. "So, have you chosen your guardians yet?"

"Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring...and most importantly, she's ready.

"And Ralen, is he ready?" Ozpin sighed at Qrow's question. "He has to be. He's the key to everything." Qrow laughed. "You know I'm right."

"Of course you are, you are Ausar after all."

"Besides you, Raven, and Salem, nobody knows who I am, or Ralen."

"Why does Ralen have to be a secret from Jim, He is Ralen's adoptive father after all." Qrow asked. "If Ironwood knew more than he should, he would either make him a weapons or hide him from the world." A ding from the elevator ringed, and in stepped Pyrrha Niko's and Ralen Truean. As Ralen and Pyrrha sat down, Ozpin, Ray, and Pyrrha talked. They talked about fairy tales. When Ozpin revealed that him, Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood needed both of them, they were suspicious, but they came.

 **Later**

Ralen and Pyrrha were in an elevator with the "Protectors". Ralen knew who Qrow was, as Yang and Ruby had told him about Qrow, but seeing him was...INTIMIDATING.

"So...Your Yang's uncle?"

"Yeah. What about it."

"See...I'm...Uhhhhh. IMDATINGYANGANDITHINKSHESGREATANDILOVEHERANDSTUFFPLEASEDON'TKILLME!"

"What." Qrow was going to kill Ralen, But Ozpin stopped him. When they reached they vault, the four explained to the two was happening. Pyrrha was to be the next Fall maiden, and that a war was coming. Apparently, the maiden was attacked and her powers stolen and yadda yadda yadda. What Ray didn't know was why he was here.

"I don't mean to be a pain. but what do I have to do with any of this? My incredible sexy looks?" Sighing, Glynda responded. "We believe that whoever stole the maidens powers is working for someone. Someone dangerous, someone powerful. We believe, that she is working with a Deathless." Ralen backed away in surprise while Pyrrha asked "Deathless? Wh-what are the Deathless?"

"The Deathless were an ancient race of advanced humans. It is believed that they created the world alongside everything in it. Aura, Grimm, the Maidens, everything. They were the first Huntsman, and the first Grimm." Ironwood answered. "How where they the first Grimm?"

"No one knows Miss Niko's but that's not important now. What matters is Ralen." Glynda answered Pyrrhas question. "What? How am I important here?"

"Your important because you have a connection to the deathless. Your one of them." Qrow interrupted Ironwood, who was going to speak. For several seconds, silence filled the atmosphere. Ralen was staring at them all. Pyrrha had her eyes opened. Ironwood and Glynda had their faces meet their palms due to Qrows words. Ozpin was stern, unmoving. A minute passed, the Ralen finally spoke. "What. Are. You. Talking. About."

"What Qrow says is correct, you are a deathless yourself." Ozpin answered. "Bullshit." Ralen responded. The three other teachers raised an eyebrow, but not Ozpin, who only smirked. "Do you expect me to believe that I'm some type of ancient being which I doubt exist, just because you told me? If so, your insane."

"I thought you might say that." Ozpin then did a snapping motion with his right hand, the first 3 fingers together snapped with the thumb. Ralens sword began glowing from its position on his back, and dispersed into air, only to reaper with a flash of blue light into Ozpin's hand. Ralen and Pyrrhas jaws were on the floor, and it took them a moment to realize their manners. "Okay, that's cool. But it doesn't prove anything." Ozpin smiled again. "I believe your dreams say something else.

"What, how did you know?!"

"I have my ways, but that's not the issue here. You know the deathless exist, you've seen them. And it's because of your blade. The Infinity Blade." Ozpin replied. "The Infinity Blade? What's so special about my blade?" Ralen asked.

"Your blade is important because it is the only weapon able to permanently kill a deathless." Ironwood explained.

"Permanently?"

"Mrs. Nikos, The Deathless were called that because they could not physically die. They could be slain, but their souls would travel to a new body and be resurrected, giving them immortality. The Infinity Blade prevents that by absorbing and removing the soul of the deathless, granting the Blade more strength, and permanently killing the immortal." Ironwood said. Ralen then backed up from them.

"Okay, if all you are saying is true, that the deathless are real and my blade is a god-slaying weapon, how am I a deathless? Why don't I remember any part of me being an Immortal asshole?"

"We don't know, but we can find out later. We need your help. The Infinity Blade is the most powerful tool in the world, if our enemies got it, were royally screwed." Qrow answered. For a moment, Ralen didn't believe Qrow, he seemed to know more. Ozpin as well. But he banished these thoughts when Ozpin began speaking. "War is coming, and darkness is rising. Whoever is out there, wants both the maidens and the Blade. We need your help. Take time to think this over, but we need your answer before the festival is over. Both of you.

* * *

Somewhere.

* * *

 **"So you finally told them Ausar? Shame you couldn't tell him the truth, but that is war. Make no mistake, I congratulate you on your attempt, but it was pitiful. I thought you could do better, after all, this is for Isa is it not? Or is it about redemption for yourself? The one thing you can't seem to get, no matter how close it seems, like a good memory."**

 **"Soon I will burn everything you love. All your precious Hunters, your schools, your kingdoms, all of it. Then, I shall rebuild the world, like he wanted it to be."**

 **"Ozpin, your time is ending soon, and I will avenge my Love. I will avenge Galath."**

* * *

 _So, How did I do? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Whatever. Point is, a new chapter is here, and my hand had to get stitches due to a squirrel attacking me (Not really, a hot plate shattered in my hand, it was close to hitting bone). I now have a poll up, Who would you want to become a deathless in this fic? Pyrrha is NOT an Option, you'll see why. I currently want Yang to, but I don't know yet. So see you all next time!_

* * *

P.s thing. RWBY CHIBI WITH RALEN!

Intro: Ralen pulls out his sword and holds it in front of his face all badass like, then slides down off of the screen.

As Ralen is working on a science project he see's Yang walking by. Immediately hiding his face, you see what he is working on, a little doodle of him and Yang together and stuff.

"Hey Ray." Yang says out loud. Ralen screams like a goat, and falls down on his face. "Hi yang."

"Watcha doing? Science?"

"Oh-YA YA! I'm doing science! For the Military! Of Atlas! Which I work for! Not doodling anything at all no sir!"

"Uhhhhhhh...Okay. See ya." Yang walks away, Ralen sighs and looks at his drawing. Off screen, Yang yells, "Your a good artist by the way!" He then has a face of shock and embarrassment, and falls over on his face.

* * *

I don't know why I wrote that. Please don't kill me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Quick Announcment, I am removing shamless advertisement. I know, it was a hard choice, but I don't regret it. It sucked. Period. I mean, why did you even read it? Are you crazy? Don't Read It!. Alongside the Poll. No more poll. I know, a travesty.**

 **Funny thing, recently I discovered that Rooster teeth itself has made a parody series of Infinity Blade called iBlade. Yes. iBlade. And it is amazing. It even has Barbara as the "worker of secrets". So go watch it. It's hilarious. With that done, let's move on to the story, the battle of Beacon.**

Chapter 12: Life and Death.

Beacon was burning. The entire kingdom of Vale was in chaos. Grimm were invading, the White fang had struck, and Atlas military robots were attacking civilians! People where dying left and right, friends, allies, not so much friends (Crdl was somehow surviving) and more were being slaughtered. Whoever did this, killed Ralen's cousin Penny. Whoever did this, framed Ralen's girlfriend Yang. Whoever did this, attacked Ralens home and hacked his father's army. Whoever did this, hacked and forced Ralen to shut down P.H.A.A.I. Whoever did this, was going to Pay. Dearly.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _Ralen was walking to his seat at the Colosseum, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with Yang and comfort her in her hour of need. But alas, Yang wanted to be alone. He respected her wish and was going to record the fight. Oum know's he needed a break. The revelation had horrified him, all his dreams, his nightmares. All true, but what put the icing on the cake was Yang's incident. He believed that she was innocent, that maybe it was a hallucination. But he and Yang had gotten into a fight and right now, she wanted to be by herself. Sighing, he made his way to his seat when he heard a voice call out to him._

 _"Ralen!" Turning, he saw Penny Poledina run up to him and give him a death grip of a hug. Choking, he managed to say "Penny...Hi...Not...Breathing!" She quickly let go and jumped excitedly. "I'm so happy to see you Cousin Ralen! How are you!" Smiling a false grin, he replied._

 _"Never better." He didn't like lying to Penny, but the truth of all the crap he went through recently was something Penny did not need or even want to hear. "That's exceptional! What are you here for?"_

 _"I'm here to watch the Finals. Even though I'm in them. Yeah...weird world right?"_

 _"It is very_ strange." _Before they could interrupt, an atlesian student with dark tan skin interrupted and told them that Penny had to go, they said farewell and Ralen wished her luck in the match. World know's she would need it against Pyrrha."_

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Ralen pulled his blade out of a beowolves head as the monster slumped over dead. He observed the area, and found that it was in deep Shit. Jaune and Pyrrha were nowhere to be found, Ren and Nora were fighting a Horde of enemies, SSSN were scattered, CFVY was cornered, and many more were in tight spots. He blew into a full sprint and charged several creeps in hopes of saving the two members of JNPR. Shooting the grimm, most of them fell dead, and the duo finished the remaining off. Ralen spotted velvet unleashing her weapon, and what he saw was nothing short of Badass. Her weapon was a small camera that projected hardlight copies of other peoples weapons, take that and combine it with her semblance (Mimicking people's movements), Velvet was kicking serious ass. When he saw her project a 'copy' of the Infinity blade, his jaw dropped. So that was cool. After the entire battle with the Atlas paladins ended and the dragon showed, Ralen was just...Pissed. WHAT THE -*&% WAS HAPPENING! But what really set the Icing on the cake for the loss of Ralen's sanity, was finding Blake and Yang, with Yang's arm removed.

This happened when the Hunstman Trainees had regrouped. They were all exhausted from fighting, all of their Aura levels were low, and many were severely wounded. They were just returning when Ralen saw Yang, his eyes widened in shock when he saw her injuries. He dropped his sword and ran to her, and when he reached her he grabbed her and hugged her. She was out cold, and was having massive bleeding, but she was alive.

"yang...yang...please..." But she would not wake up. The two stayed like this, while the rest were trying to rest.

"Ralen...I..." Blake began. But was cut off when Ralen inhaled and activated some of the last remnants of his Aura. Using his semblance, he channeled and focused his life force into Yang, healing the cut and stopping the bleeding. However, the missing arm was just like that, missing, and she was still unconscious. "How-" Blake began to question, but was cut off by Ralen answering.

"Ozpin evolved my semblance. I now have more advanced control of my and other people's Auras. Healing, is a major part of that." He said solemnly. He then had his scroll go off. It was a call from Pyrrha.

(Phone Call)

 _Pyrrha? Where are you? Where's Ozpin?!_

 _Listen, there's no time! Ozpin told me to get you to help!_

 _Where are You!?_ People were taken aback by his harsh tone and near screaming into his scroll. If Pyrrha was as well, she gave no sign as she continued to talk on the call.

 _I'm heading to the top of Beacon Tower. Ozpin's office. I need you help. Ozpin told me to get your help._

 _WHERE IS OZPIN!_ Pyrrha gave no reply. For several moments, all was still. Time was a near halt. Thoughts were going through his head, thoughts that he had never had before.

 ** _Destroy them all! Make them Suffer_**

 _Find Pyrrha, she needs help!_

 **Stay here with Yang. She needs help!**

 _ **DESTROY THEM ALL! KILL ALL OF YOUR ENEMIES! SHOW THEM POWER! SHOW THEM WHO THEI**_ _ **R GOD IS!**_

Removing these thoughts aside, Ralen looked back at Yang. He could not help but remember one of their first dates.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _The two were at one of the fancier restaurants in Vale. Due to Ralen's job for the Atlesian military as a scientist and engineer, he was able to earn enough income for expensive and high dining. The two were drinking some liquid (Soda and/or a strawberry sunrise. They were underage.) when they two began talking._

 _"I have to say Ray, you do know how to impress someone."_

 _"Well, when you have a steady job and income, you get by very well." Yang chuckled at his response. After the two had eaten their meals, they paid and left. While walking back to the airfield that would return them to beacon, a hooded man walked in front of them. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the two of them._

 _"Listen, Give me your money or I-" Yang punched him in the face before he finished, knocking him out. Yang looked back at Ralen who had wide eyes. "What? He was mugging us."  
_

 _"Yeah, but you look...really sexy right now." Laughing, Yang grabbed his arm and the two continued on to the school, but not before turning in the guy to the Vale PD. That was fun. They arrived back at the school and were heading to their quarters. When they arrived at RWBY's room, they smiled at each other._

 _"Well, that was fun." Ralen began._

 _"Yeah, it really was." The two shared a quick kiss before parting. "Well, goodbye for tonight-" Ralen began but was cut off by Yang. "Hm, funny. I hate goodbyes."  
_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, they always made me sad. Made me think about Summer dying, and my Mom leaving me..."_

 _"Well, why not just not say it?" Yang smiled at that and kissed him again. "I'd like that." The two parted for the night, but not before saying their farewells, with-ought saying goodbye,_

* * *

 _Ralen...RALEN!_ He was snapped out of his thoughts by Pyrrha screaming through the scroll. He had a choice. Stay with Yang, or help stop this. Looking back at yang, he sighed. He slid off his father's ring and gave it to Blake.

"Blake. When she wakes up, tell Yang that I love her." He walked away and grabbed his sword. "What are you doing?" He looked back at his friends, and family. They looked at him in horror and sadness.

"I'm ending this." He then started to walk away. "Goodbye Yang" He muttered, then went into a full blown sprint. He ran to the tower of beacon, and did not look back.

* * *

Pyrrha was Losing. She was fighting Cinder, and she was losing. Cinder had become the Fall maiden, and Ozpin had distracted her. When her and Jaune saw her leave the Vault alone, Pyrrha knew that she had to end this. But saying she would stop evil, is a lot easier than doing it. The tower was destroyed, the dragon was spawning more grimm, and Pyrrha was disarmed and wounded. An arrow had gone through her heel, immobilizing her.

"It's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder was walking around her, taunting her. "But take comfort that I-" She was suddenly blasted back by a glowing blue bullet? She was knocked away out of sight. Pyrrha turned your head to see Ralen, in blood, and his armor breaking around him.

"Shut up." He said. He ran to Pyrrha and helped her up. She screamed in pain as the arrow in her heel moved, tearing more muscle. "Shit!" He said. Laying her down, he reached to the jet pulses on his armor, and tore them off! He put them on Pyrrha's armor. "That will get you down off the tower safely. When you close to ground, say activate. Got it?!" She nodded. He picked her up, and moved to the edge. Just before he was about to toss her, she asked him "What about you?" He didn't reply. He then threw her off and saw her fall safely to the ground. An explosion occurred behind him. Drawing his blade, he turned to see Cinder with 2 of her dust blades, ready to kill.

"It's about time we met officially. I was beginning to worry that we wouldn't be able to have a nice conversation Ralen, or should I say Galath?"

"I've been hearing all about this Galath, and I'm sick of not knowing who he IS! WHO IS GALATH!" Cinder than began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"He-he-HAAHAHAHAHAHA! I...I can't even believe that he didn't even tell you who he is. It's hilarious!"

"WHO IS GALATH!" She smirked as she readied her blades. "You." Before Ralen could react, she struck. Using her dual blades, she slashed at Ralen, who barely blocked, protecting himself from a fatal blow but getting him severely cut and draining a massive percentage of his Aura. Growling, he tried to fire his wrist guns, but she used the power of the Fall Maiden to destroy the dust in Ralen's already failing suit, effectively making it near useless. He then charged, the Infinity Blade flashing in the air, the two were giving it their all. He did a downward slash, only for her to block. She did a stab, only for him to parry. He leaped back and tried to dodge a upward slash, but she used dust to entrap him and allowed her to slice him. It breached his Aura, creating a large gash on his left eye. Howling in pain, he was defenseless from the onslaught of dust attacks and blade strikes. He was disarmed and dying. After 30 seconds of pure torture, he fell to his knees. Blood all over him, he was cut in many areas, his armor, destroyed. His body, a mangled mess. His face, scarred. She smiled as she walked over to his sword. There it was, the Infinity Blade. Her key to power. She picked it up, it was very balanced, despite looks. It was a long-sword, not what she was used to, but it would do. She turned to Ralen, or rather Galath.

"Shame. I thought you would be more powerful, she did say you were more than a match for anyone. But I supposed a great to many rebirths can weaken a deathless." She smirked. She then grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Don't worry about the sword, I will use it as it should be used."

"Do you, believe in redemption?" He asked. She frowned. Then gave her answer. "No." She then backed up, and stabbed the Infinity Blade through Ralen's chest. He gasped, and was in shock as he felt his life draining away. Cinder then let go of the blade, and walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead. She channeled the power of the Fall maiden, and incinerated Ralen Truelan. The Infinity Blade fell to the ground. Then all went white as a young, honest soul, unleashed the power of the silver eyed warriors. Nobody noticed as they were distracted, but the Infinity Blade flashed blue on the ground, and dispersed into mid air.

* * *

Ruby was leaving where Yang was in their home on Patch. Ruby was in shock, her entire team, disbanded. Weiss was forced back to Atlas, Blake ran, and Yang had lost an arm. But what was even sadder to Ruby, was what happened to Beacon. Their friends, missing, wounded, or dead. The school, overrun and destroyed by the Grimm. Vale, was nearly dead. And it was all Cinder's fault. She did all of this, she killed Penny, framed Yang, destroyed Beacon, and killed Ralen. Before she could delve deeper into her thoughts, she heard arguing. It wasn't Qrow and dad, but one of them was Qrow.

"He could still be alive, we don't know if the blade worked!"

"Your Niece said that he was killed with it. He's gone." Ruby tip toed to the kitchen door. Peering in, she saw Qrow arguing with General Ironwood? What was Ray's father doing here.

"Ruby could've mistaken what she saw. Point is, we need to find Ozpin. He's still missing-"

"Ozpin is gone! We need to hunt down the bitch who did this!"

"James! Ozpin is the only one who can-" Qrow was stopped when Ironwood did the most unexpected thing he could do. He lost his patience, and punched Qrow with his metal arm. As Ruby's uncle fell to the floor, Ironwood lost it. "I DON'T CARE IF WE NEED TO FIND OZPIN! I WANT THAT WOMAN DEAD! SHE KILLED MY SON, MY OUMDAMN SON! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU FIND AN OLD MAN!? MY SON IS GONE! I WANT TO AVENGE HIM!" Huffing for several moments, the general turned and began to leave the house. "We'll talk later." He then left. Qrow got up and sighed, and looked to the door where Ruby was hiding behind. "You can come out Ruby. I know your there." She then entered. "I suppose you have questions?"

"Yeah. Why was the general here? What were you talking about?" Sighing, Qrow knelt to look at his niece. "Ruby. We'll talk later. Important thing is that you get some rest. You need it."

"But-"

"No buts. Get some rest." Qrow then stood up, and walked away. Sighing, Ruby went to her own room. When she arrived, she took out her scroll, and began texting Jaune. She needed answers, and Mistral was the first place to go to.

 **XXX**

Yang was alone. She sat in her bed, all alone. Everything was gone. The school, her team, her friends, her arm, Ralen. Using her remaining appendage, she grabbed the ring on her nightstand and looked at it. Ralen had always loved the ring. It was a simple band, made of gold. It had no markings of any kind. But it was beautiful in its own way. Looking at it, Yang shed some tears. He was gone. Ralen was gone. She wouldn't be able to apologize to him for their fight. She would't be able to tell him how much she loved him. Hopefully vice versa as well. Chuckling, Yang examined the rings base, imagining it on her finger, when he woud've proposed to her. Huh, marriage. That's something Yang is entirely unfamiliar with. Would he have proposed after graduation, if they were still together? She hoped so. Putting the ring back on its stand, next to the photo of her and Ralen, happily at a fair. She wept, uncaring of the world. She was alone now, and she was useless.

 **Some time later**

Ruby closed the door to her house and went into the brisk winter air. Snow was on the ground and the last remnants of fall were almost gone. Jaune was there, ready.

"Hey."

"Hey, Jaune. Haven's a long way to go? Do you think Pyrrha's going to be ok?"

"I know, and Pyrrha's with her family. They'll watch over her while she's in her coma."

"Are you sure you want to come along?" A new voice entered the fray. "The journey will be perilous, and whether we find answers at the end is entirely uncertain."

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora piped up. Ruby gave a small smile, and team RNJR set out, to find answers. On Ralen's death, the attack, the Maidens, and what was so important about Ralen's sword.

* * *

 **"A Smaller, more honest soul...It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why I will focus all of my power... _to snuff it Out._ "**

 **"How does it feel, knowing that all your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardian's have failed, and your greatest tool, missing? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. _But divide them, place doubt in their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away."_**

 **"Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope. _But this is merely the first move._ "  
**

 **"So you send your guardians, your huntsman and huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your final solution, your final acts of desperation and bravado, know that you will send them to the same pitiful demise. "**

Salem turns, and looks into the blackness.

 **"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin."** She turns, and smiles. **"And I can't wait, to watch you burn. Ausar."**

* * *

 _A warrior in an armor meant for kings rose out of the floor of a large throne room. He jumped off of the elevator and onto the floor with a large thud. He wielded the Infinity Blade itself, and a shield that looked like it was made out of a dragon's bone. He walked to a large throne were the Worker of secrets, and the Soulless Raidriar were waiting for him._

 _"Welcome Ausar. To the end of this, my failed experiment. And to the beginning of my new future!"_

 _"The Dragons, arming the deathless, the grimm, it was like before. Just Chaos to cover this...this-"_

 _"What's wrong Ausar, that troublesome memory of yours?" Galath mocked._

 _"I Know who I am!" Ausar retorted. "You have no Idea what you are! Or what you've done!" The Worker rose from his throne and waved a hand to the window. "I will soon burn this world Ausar. Are you going to burn with it?" He was descending the throne now. "Or have you come to beg my forgiveness for your betrayal."_

 _"Your Insane." Ausar half yelled._

 _"I think not, but you will know true insanity when your Quantam pattern drifts aimlessly across this smoldering world!" Ausar then drew the Infinity Blade. "You'll never get the chance."_

 _"If you think that tool will kill me, then you a bigger fool than I realized!" The Worker turned to the soulless. "Kill him, but leave him to revive. He has far more suffering yet to come. When you are finished, join me on the Ark." The Worker began to walk away to a blue circle pattern as the abomination began to duel Ausar. The worker descended down the platform to a long hallway. When light came, he was in a hanger room for a rocked ship. He stepped to a monitor and made the final preparations. Already, he had messages from his Lady Salem from on Heaven. He was interrupted as Ausar walked towards him. Unharmed._

 _"Enough! You never did know when to quit!" The Worker exclaimed, enraged. He surrounded his hand in a blue light. A blade took form in his hand. A Infinity Blade. But it was darker, smoother, more like a tool than a work of art. "We end this Now!" Ausar yelled, drawing his own blade. The two glared at each other through their armor, and the charged, and began to duel. The men were evenly matched. They were both master's of the sword, and true Aegis warriors. But it was clear that Ausar was a slight bit faster. He forced Galath back a few steps, who seemed amused. "What do you care for this world? We destroyed it a Hundred times before!"_

 _"I remember the things you and I have done. The billion's of lives we..."_

 _"You do Remember don't you." Ausar gave no reply. "Don't you Ausar!" The duel resumed as the Worker changed styles and summoned a small dagger made out of pure energy into his left hand while wielding his Infinity Blade in his right. The duel showed no sign of stopping, as both men kept on slashing and striking, dodging, blocking and parrying. Soon enough though, Ausar forced the worker back, disarming him of his energy dagger, which reformed into a small shield. At the doorway, an armored Woman walked into view. She was injured and bleeding very rapidly._

 _"Siris! You have to finish him." Siris looked back at her for a moment. Providing the worker a little time to work on the monitor again. Galath turned to Siris. "Leave her Ausar, leave her now or die in the fire with her! Your choice." Siris/Ausar was silent for a moment, then he muttered "No" and charged the worker with the Infinity Blade. The worker then charged as well with his blade and the two had a blade clash. It lasted several seconds before Siris won, managing to stun the worker and score several well placed hits, before the Worker sliced upward, and disarmed Siris. The Infinity Blade almost skided off the railing, but not before Isa lunged for it and managed to grab it before it fell off the railing. Siris was then strangled and lifted off of his feet by the worker. "I made this world. I will unmake it as I please! Just like I will unmake you!" As Isa reached out for Siris, the worker thrusted the blade, aiming for Siris's chest, only for the man to grab the hilt of the blade, and redirect the blade's target into the Worker, impaling him. Gasping, the Worker let him go, and fell to the floor right in front of the ship. Fire began to spew from the engines, and the Worker laughed._

 _"I created the Infinity blades! Did you really think they could kill me?" He tried to rise, but was pushed back down by Siris. "I never believed they could kill you..." The worker then saw Siris raise something in his hand. A small chip, colored blue and steel gray. He recognized it. "But I do believe In REDEMPTION!" Siris yelled, Ignoring the Workers pleas, and inserted the Redeemer into the blades hilt. The Worker was surrounded by a flashing blue and white light, energy all around him, and a brilliant blue light enveloped everything, and all went white._

* * *

Ralen awoke with a gasp. The feeling of life returning to the body was...unbearable. Blinded, he could not see, only hear. "Ralen, Ralen! Can you hear me?" Managing to open his eyes, he saw Professor Ozpin, in silver armor. His wore no helmet, and he seemed...younger. More...fresh. Behind him was Jame. With her mask on. She nodded to Ozpin, and summoned her portal and vanished. "Good, your awake. What happened to the blade?"

"Wha..." His voice was weak.

"What happened to the blade!" Ozpin's voice was harsher. Ralen managed to croak out. "I...don't know. I was beaten, and Cinder...stabbed me with it." His eyes widened with shock, so did Ozpin's but for an entire different reason. "Proffesor Ozpin...Did I die?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes. But you've been reborn."

* * *

 _It is done. Volume 3 is done. Now, we enter, volume 4. Kinda. Since it hasn't been released, I will be making my own version of it that will correspond with my story. When the actual volume comes out, I will most likely use it for inspiration for this story. But now, there are thing's I must wrap up._

 _Why did Pyrrha not die? And what condition is she in now? This story actually had Pyrrha dying, but to have the final version in my mind be better, she had to live. As for the moment where she was supposed to die, I replaced her with Ralen so that he could become knowledgeable of his true self (A deathless, and more specifically, the creator of the Deathless). But she still needed to be put out of the picture, so the good guys would still lost the battle. So to explain why she is in a coma, her injuries and the adding and immediate removal of Amber's aura caused her body to fail ad put her into a coma. But don't worry, she'll be back._

 _I also hope people noticed the RvB thing I put in her, the "Never say goodbye" thing. I just liked that idea._

 _Also, where is the Infinity blade? I can't tell, but it's somewhere. Ralen will get it back._

 _Now, I want you, dear readers, to ask me! Critic me! Suggest Idea's for the story, present items or tools that were in the Infinity Blade series that should be added into the story as part of Ralen's soon to be deathless arsenal. Please suggest your Ideas in the review section._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are enjoying this story. Have a good day everyone!_


	14. Preview 1

**Before I begin the actual story again, I am going to be writing several trailers to the story. These previews will highlight several moments I have in my mind that could possibly happen in this story, and I will show them off. The next real update may not be soon, but It will come before October is done, that I promise you. That or I will update it for real during the end of september. I dunno. So read on!**

(Song: What a Wonderful world, By Joseph William Morgan and Shadow Royale.)

 **I see tree's of Green, red rose's too.**

A Girl in a red hood walks through a winter forest. She is joined by a blonde knight, a green tuniced man, and a orange haired girl. They stop and stare at the remains of a ruined castle far off in the distance.

 **I see them bloom, for me and you.**

A girl in white looks out the window of her mansion, at the shattered moon, and barely manages to spot some green and blue on it. A woman with a black coat walks down an abandoned ally, only to meet a man with a strange signal burnt on his face.

 **And I think to myself. What a Wonderful wooorrrllld.**

A woman with long blonde hair and no arm, is in a chamber of technological wonders. A man looks into a mirror, and a monster stares back. The same man, yet different people.

Battle rages across the world. A masked man with two blades made of light duels another who wields a large scythe. Warships fire missiles at unseen targets. The girl in Red unleashes forgotten power. The Infinity Blade slay's a monster, destroying it's QIP.

 **What a wonderful woorrllld.**

A man in kingly armor duels a woman in fire. She shoots massive jets of flames at him, only for him to dodge and charge with his blade. The scene changes to the woman in white in a duel with an large man, with ornate armor and a massive mace with a goats head decoration as the mallet.

 **I see babies cry. I watch them grow.**

The girl in red sheds tears on a broken tower, then uses her power. Scene changes to her with a more experienced look, her scythe flashing in the air.

 **They'l learn much more, than i'll ever know.**

The blonde is fighting a man with red hair and a mask. She shatters his red Katana with a fist from the right arm. The woman in black is seen dueling a woman in gold armor. She golden one has two daggers, with small holes in the base's of them.

 **And I think to myself, what a wonderful woorrllld.**

The man in kingly armor is seen dueling another. He wields a blade that seemingly looks like dragon bone. The second man is hooded, and wields the Infinity Blade.

 **I see skies of blue, and clouds of white.**

A close up shot of each of our hero's. Ruby, Jaune, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ralen. They all seemed bloodied, and Ralen is mirrored by a man in shadow, with strange armor. The same man, different People.

 **I will stay. And I'll say good night.**

Ralen and Yang are kissing, both people in eachother's arms. The scene shifts to a desolated battlefield. Weapons and people scattered everywhere. The Infinity Blade is sticking out of the ground. Unmoved.

 **And I think to myself, What a Wonderful Wooorrllld!**

A hand picks up the blade. Ralen walks alone, wielding the blade. He meets a woman in a dark cloak. Her face is pure white, and has black scars all across her red eyes. She extends her hand and shadow's cover it. Soon a weapon takes form. It is a large axe. Made from shadow and darkness. The two then enter a pose, of the Aegis forms.

 **What a Wonderful World!**

The two strike at the same time, and all goes white until the title is revealed.

 _Rwby_

 _Volume 4._

 _Redemption._

* * *

 **First Preview done! You've read it, and some of your fav's are back! We have RWBY, JNPR, Ralen, and some Deathless. I'm talking the Collector, Ryth, Lelindre, Euleaseom, and possibly Thane (If he has been fixed from his Q.I.P from being scrambled.) Plus some items are introduced (The Dragoor Blade, Armor of Kings/Helm, and a New weapon I made for Salem as she will be a Deathless). Also, what characters from IB do you want to appear? Raidriar (Even though he's dead)? Sayhdi? Oslim? The Archivist? Who?!**

 **Many of the readers of this tale probably don't know what Infinity Blade is. For not telling you from the Beginning, I apologize. Here is a link to get you pretty much caught up with the most important details.** **/news/Infinity-Blade-Lore-Your-Burning-Questions-Answered. Just go there and read, it will get you mostly caught up.**

 **See you all next time!**


	15. Preview 2

**Here we are, the second trailer. Please enjoy.**

 **Did anyone see the debate yesterday? That was hilarious!**

* * *

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. A lost age. One of betrayal and death. One of monsters and weapons. One of war and sacrifice. It was the age, of the Deathless._

 _Monsters. Warriors. Killers. Saviors. Heroes. Gods. The deathless had many names. All of which, were correct. They were the supreme power of the world. Creating all that which can be seen. The creatures of Grimm, their Experiments and minions. The dust, their ways of life. The technology, their tools. The Aura and Semblance, Blessings they would give their followers and to themselves. The Deathless bowed to no-one, except the_ _mightiest. Their Father, their Creator and destroyer. The Father of Nation's and Peoples. Galath. The Worker of Secrets._

 _He looked upon the world he had made and destroyed countless times, and he was displeased. The Deathless were too powerful, too corrupted by their own false Immortality which Galath gave them. He sought a way to control them, to make them fear. Thus, he made it. He allied himself with a Deathless warlord, and He took his vast knowledge, and forged the greatest weapon to ever exist. The Infinity Blade. The God-Killer._

 _The Warlord betrayed him, stole the kingslayer from him. He was entombed, deep in the legendary Vault of Tears. The warlord was Ausar the Vile. He was consumed by the blades infinite light, his soul itself was burned. Both of them, the blade and the betrayer, lifeless. Tearing it from Ausar's corpse, Raidriar the God King whispered Sacrifice. Death then had its day after day. A ritual Slaughter, father's and avenging sons. All doomed to be the blades powering tool. Until at last, a warrior came with true and noble heart. Dueling the deathless king, Siris defeated him, coating the blade in god's blood and unleashed the blade's power. Siris then traveled, seeking the Worker of Secrets, for his aid in defeating the other Deathless. He eventually found him in his prison, but not before realizing his true legacy when the God King took back the Infinity Blade. Siris himself, was a Deathless._

 _The Workker promised to aid Siris in his quest, but he required Raidriar to take his place. Siris fought with the God King, once again proving his skill to be superior in the legendary Aegis forms. He returned with the God Kings unconscious body. Galath then revealed his true colors. He betrayed Siris, and took the Infinity Blade back into his hands. The Worker of Secrets revealed a terrible truth, Siris was Ausar. Reborn!_

 _For two years, Siris and Raidriar were imprisoned in the Vault of Tears while Galath retook the world which he created. He saw the world in its pitiful form, and it displeased him. He decided to cleanse the world once again. However, he would have to cleanse it in fire, as he had done for millennia. He would have to wait, for Siris and Raidriar had escaped due to Siris's friend and lover Isa freeing them. The three had a rebellion, which Raidriar was slain by the Worker personally, and the Infinity Blade was stolen from the Worker's hands. The Worker had had enough, he decided to burn everything. The world, the deathless and their Rebirthing chambers, everything. He prepared a transport to take him to Heaven, where many of his technologies and secrets awaited him. He had prepared his way, but Siris had confronted him, for a last duel. Siris won, and using the power of the Redeemer-which had took his memories-removed Galath's memories. Thus the old age had passed, and the new age had begun._

 _The power of the soul was gifted to the mortal lives of the humans. They utilized the strength of Dust and the Aura of life to build Civilization, life, Change. But they built in an unforgiving world. The Grimm were still unmatched, and Humanity and Faunus kind had been at war ever since. For Hope, is mankinds greatest strength. Until it is Snuffed Out._

 _My name is Salem. Mother of Monsters, spawner of the Grimm, and Wife of Galath. I will fulfill his wish of rebirth and will burn the world once again. For I am a Deathless, and We are God!_

Perhaps this is true, that you and all the deathless are gods, but even gods can be slain. Gods can be Defeated. For Redemption is possible, and even Galath, The world destroyer, can find Redemption. Like I had. Because all men are that, men. Even Gods. All it takes, is one chance. Alongside a honest soul.

* * *

 **There you have it. Second Trailer. You get to see a bit more of Salem's past in this story, and why she hates Ozpin. So continue suggesting what to add to this story. Like Items, or characters, or anything! Plus, If anyone can guess the true name of Raidriar, I will add an OC of their creation into this story. They could be any type of character, Good, Evil, Neutral, Whatever! So see you all next time!**

 **Here is a link to the lore of the Infinity Blade Saga.** **/news/Infinity-Blade-Lore-Your-Burning-Questions-Answered.**


	16. Chapter 13

**WELCOME TO FALL ONCE MORE YOU MAGNIFICENT PEEPS! Now, I have some things to say before we get the whole shebang-a-bang going. One, I want your suggestions. I want you guy's to think on what the story needs, more action, more romance, more mystery? WHAT!**

 **Also, The challenge is still up. If you want your character in the story, all you have to do is say in the reviews Raidriar's real name (Before he became deathless.) No cheating, as that is stupid and if you cheat you are lame.**

 **I want you people to enjoy the story, so if you have any complaints, please tell me. I sincerely believe that people are enjoying this story, and I hope i'm right. So if there are issues, please tell me in the reviews and I'll get right on that. But now, Fall is reborn, and the tale has only begun...**

 **Go here if you want any information on the story of the original Infinity Blade series: wiki/Infinity_Blade_Wiki:Infinity_Blade_Wiki**

* * *

Chapter 13: A new Friend?/New purpose

* * *

 _Ruby_

JNPR had been traveling for weeks. They had recently entered the kingdom of Mistral, and for new tourists, it wasn't the prettiest of places. The winter did no favors to the swampy climate of the kingdom of the east. Plus adding they had to travel by ship, the trip didn't help Jaune whatsoever. His constant vomiting, coupled with the teams depression, and the severity of their cause, made tensions...high. Ren was more quiet then ever, he only spoke when necessary and would only speak to Nora freely. Nore was always sad, and Ren or anybody really couldn't cheer her up. Ruby was possible the most tense, due to the trauma she recently was forced to go through. Penny dying, alongside Pyrrha being nearly killed and forced into a coma, and one of her best friends and a possible future brother-in-law being killed in front of her very eyes shattered her old personality. She no longer was Ruby Rose, the happy, Naive 15 year old who wanted to help people by doing the thing she loved. She was now Ruby Rose, cold, quiet, warrior, who had seen Shit and it did not help her. Strangely, the person who took this the hardest was Jaune. The love of his life was near murdered, and he lost so much alongside his friends. But he also was the most focused, and sometimes he would save them when they were fighting Grimm or people who tried to rob, kill, or do worse things to the group.

The World really had gone to hell.

Ruby let her mind wander, to her ex team RWBY. She hoped they were ok, especially Yang, since her injury and her loss of her best friend Blake, and her Boyfriend Ralen. Weiss, she knew was ok. She was in Atlas, safe. With her Father. Ruby knew she liked Weiss, A lot. But she couldn't help but be frustrated with her B.F.F. Why did she have to leave? Some random reason that just Happened?! And Blake, Why did she Run!? She should be with them! Fighting, not running like a coward. And Yang, she would've been the one to agree with her, but Nooo, she was stuck in bed. At home, where she just stayed in bed and didn't do anything for her own state. Forget about being mad at Cinder of all things, She was mad at her own team! For Oum's sake! Just grow UP!

"Ruby, Ruby! Are you okay?" She snapped out of her thoughts when Jaune shook her. "Yeah, I'm Fine. What's up?"

"We heard screaming, someones in trouble." Fighting, Maybe that will help clear her mind. Preparing Crescent Rose, she saw Ren's Stormflower and Nora's Magnhild prepared and ready. Jaune had unsheathed Crocea Mor's. "You ready to help someone?"

"More than ready."

 **5 minutes later.**

Ruby and the others were watching through the trees. They spied a hooded figure being pushed around by...things. Not Grimm. They seemed more alive then the Grimm. The monsters were a combination of different animals to give them frightening appearances. One looked like it was made with human bone and was wielding a sword and shield? Made out of bones and skeletons as well! What the Hell?!

"Alright Guy's. We'll surround them. Ren, Nora, take the back. Me and Ruby will take the front." Jaune whispered. Nodding, everyone took their positions. Ruby got out her scythe in melee form, as bullets was something they didn't have much of right now. Jaune gave some hand signals, and they attacked. Ruby jumped from the trees right in front of the cloaked person, slashing her scythe at the enemies all around her. It was 4 things. 2 large bone creatures, and two human sized figures covered in strange armor. One wielded a sweet cleaver. It was a large blade, made out of gray metallic carbon fiber material. It strangely, had a large hole where the hilt meets the blade. Almost like...Ralen's sword. Confusion built inside Ruby, another Infinity Blade? But it seemed so...weird. Not fancy, more like a weapon then anything. Just a tool. The man wielding the large blade gave a large growl while the others were dueling a respective enemy. The man with the cleaver had grey armor and strange emblems on it, he had a skull like mask and red eyes.

"How Dare you interfere with my business foolish child. I will see to it that you are slaughtered where you stand!" With that, the man charged. Ruby used her scythe to dodge the mans large but clumsy blows by shooting bullets around to dodge. She got close and started slashing all around the sides, to incapacitate. She didn't want to kill him. Just knock him out and turn him in to the authorities. Sadly, the slashes did not much on the brute. He roared and grabbed Ruby by the hair and swung her around, letting her hit several trees before releasing. Using her semblance, she managed to recover from the throw and get up. She then began speeding all around her enemy, hitting vital parts of it. None of the wounds harmed him in serious ways, but she noticed that his Aura wasn't going down much. Almost like...she did not finish this thought as the man yelled a mighty scream of rage and swung blindly, only for his swings to hit Nora on the back while she was busy fighting a Grimm. Nora fell, her Aura was completely Ignored in the cut, and she fell to the ground bleeding and in massive pain. Time stopped around Ruby as she saw a girl, one of her closest friends in both personality and interests, get wounded and possibly die. She saw Ren, shocked by this attack, grow a face of massive rage. He charged the man, and with every intention to kill him. Ren used his bladed pistols to slash and stab at many of the man's vital points, and when the man fell to his knees, Ren grabbed the man's own weapon, and decapitated him with every ounce of his might. The blade glowed a bright blue as it cut into the man's flesh. The Aura of the man was completely ignored. The man fell, and the remaining two monsters, one bone creature and a random man in armor fled in terror. Time resumed as Ren ran to Nora's side, and began holding her close. Desperate to stop the bleeding. "Nora, Nora, Nora. Please Don't Leave Me." He whispered loudly, to her un-moving form. Ruby and Jaune rushed to their teammates side and began trying to help her, when a voice called out.

"Oh No No No No No! This is Bad, very Bad, very Bad!" It was robotic, and it came from behind them. Turning, they saw the person they risked their lives for, well they couldn't call it a person. Because it was not. It was some form of golem, made of wood and was the size of a large dog. It had gemstone eyes the light up whenever it spoke. "This was not supposed to happen at all. Very unfortunate. This wasn't part of orders!"

"Can you help her?" Ren asked, sobbing. "Must I?" It asked. "YES! SAVE HER!" Ren yelled. Jaune and Ruby were taken aback by Ren's voice. He was never that loud, or that emotionally wrecked. "Please...save her."

"Bring me some water, and something made out if metal. Yes yes, that should help her." The being then began to walk towards Crescent Rose, which was on the ground. Ruby immediately sped toward it, blocking the being. "If you think you can use my own..."

"I don't plan or wish to harm , as it would be a Direct violation of my orders. Please let me see your weapon Ms. Rose." Reluctantly, Ruby let the thing close to her weapon, while thinking about how it knew their names. The golem touched the scythe, and to Ruby's eternal surprise, it's left arm began changing shape and form. It became Metal, the exact same as Crescent Rose's material. It reached over to it's discarded cloak, and with it's right leg, touched it. The other appendage molded into a fine silk form. The creature then Broke its metal arm off. The fracture was precise, splintering its entire body, and smaller versions of the being emerged from the discarded arm. All at least one foot tall, and half of their bodies made of silk and the other half of steel. The being walked to Nora, who was in a small pond they were near too, and molded its fingers into very fine needles. It cut away clothing that was bloking the wound, and examined the cut.

"Clean wound," It began, it's voice almost like a whisper. "Cut very sharply. Good, but yes, much work to be done. Must be quick! Lots of blood and Aura lost. Not good, not good." The fine needle fingers then pushed itself into the wound, and with the presicon of a fine surgeon, began stitching the wound with the Aid of the miniature robots. He then examined her pulse, quickly announcing that Nora would live and still be in perfect condition when she woke up. Ren hugged Nora deeply, crying with joy. The fear of losing the person who had been with him for all of their lives, his Little Sloth, was unbearable.

"Now that's done with, who the hell are you?" Jaune drew his sword after his announcement. The being gave to intention of hostility as it began to speak. "I mean you no harm. I am TEL, and I have been ordered to aid you." It crawled towards Jaune and Ruby as it spoke. It grabbed it's torn off arm, and quickly added it back to his body. "What are you?"

"TEL. Tran-substantive Entity, Lower-class." It replied to Ruby's question as it was the easiest thing to say. "How do you know our names?"

"I was given to them by my master. Who ordered me to find you and aid you." Ruby raised an Eyebrow at this. TEL was following them? And to help them? What for? "Alright 'TEL', why did your 'Master' order you to help us, we can handle things on our own. Also, who is your master?" TEL perked his head at this. "My master has no doubt that you are able to fight, he has known about your abilities for quite some time. However, my mission is to aid you on a quest my master is assigning you to do. As for who he is, all I can say is that he goes by Siris."

Ruby and Jaune were slightly surpirsed at TEL's answer. It was here to help them on another quest? They had enough problems to worry about. "Sorry, but We don't need to help 'Siris' with anything. We have our own problems." Jaune said rather hostility.

"Siris is aware of your journey to find Ms. Cinder Fall, and learn the truth of your friend Ralen Truean's death. Be assured, my master wishes to help. In fact, by helping him, you will be helping yourself by finding some answer's to your questions." Before they could say any more, Ren spoke. "We'll do it." Ren was meet with the shocked and questioning looks of his fellow teammates. "TEL saved Nora, we owe him. If this will help us alongside repaying our debt, then we will do it." The duo of Rose and Arc relented to Lie Ren's wisdom, and looked at TEL. "Fine, we'll help. What do you need us to do?"

"Splendid! As for our mission, we must collect that cleaver right there, it is part of the mission." Jaune picked up the discarded massive blade. "Why, it's just a sword?"

"That cleaver is known as the Infintiy Cleaver. It is part of the mission. We need to find an artifact known as the Redeemer, somewhere in Mistral. To where we are going, we are going to the Vault of Tears."

* * *

 _Yang_

Yang was punching the large dummy with her natural arm. She recently got a new robotic arm, courtesy of General Ironwood. Something about repaying a debt for keeping Ralen occupied instead of him just being forced to work all the time. While thankful for her new appendage, she hated the feeling of the metal in her body. It didn't feel right, it felt fake, artifical. It felt dead. She kept punching the dummy, Imagining that it was everyone she was pissed at. Cinder and her stupid team, for ruining her life. Blake, for running away when Yang needed her partner the most. Weiss, for being forced to go home. Ruby, her sister, just leaving with Jaune, Ren and Nora on some revenge quest. Finally, she imagined punching Ralen, for him dying, for him not being here with her right now, for him _saying goodbye!_

She unleashed her rage as she let out a mighty yell and punched the dummy to smithereens with her anger fueled semblance. Shaking, she calmed herself down as tears fell from her eyes. She fiddled Ray's ring, which she wore. Grabbing a towel, she wiped the sweat off of her face then began to walk. She left the gym where she trained. She began walking home, back to static life. But something caught her eye. It was down an alley way, a fluttering of feathers, alongside a red blue. _Mom?_ Yang began to run, toward the shadow. When she entered the alleyway, their was nothing. But as she turned, she collided into a person? With cat ears? She rose from the ground, only to be met by Blake's alarmed face.

"Yang?" Blake asked. Yang had shock on her face, which molded into pure rage as she punched Blake in the face with her metal arm. As Blake fell back onto the ground, Yang screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR OUM'S SAKE?! YOU VANISHED INTO MID AIR, WHILE THE PEOPLE WE LOVE AND CARE FOR DIE ALL AROUND US? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!?"

"Yang, Please calm down I..."

"CALM DOWN, YOUR ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN! I LOST MY F-ING ARM BLAKE, AND RALEN! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Yang, I'm sorry for running but..."

"YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY ARE YOU HERE? DID YOU COME BACK TO HELP? WELL YOUR TO DAMN LATE! MY SISTER IS MISSING, WEISS IS STUCK AT ATLAS, RAY IS DEAD, PYRRHA IS IN A OUMDAMN COMA, AND THE REST OF OUR FRIENDS ARE MISSING OR STUCK AT HOME. SO WHY DID YOU COME HERE?

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE!" Yang stopped and looked at Blake. "One minute, I was in Vacou, trying to find Adam so that I could kill him, the next I was here, in this...where are we?" Yang turned and realized they were not at the alley way anymore. They were in some form of dungeon, with black everywhere. As they turned, they were in some form of mountain area, with snow all around them.

"Where are we?" Yang announced, but a voice cut them off.

 **"I don't know where you two are from, but you better have a good reason for disturbing my home, warriors."** A sound of breaking glass was heard, and a red light was emanating from behind them. A flutter of feathers and a flash of red, and all went white for the two partners.

* * *

 _Well, this seems like a well played move on your part, Ausar. Sending your golem to aid the children, is admirable. But I believe you were not expecting my move where you. I know that Ryth is the neutral party in our little debate, but neutrality is a nonexistent variable._

 _Your turn, Ozpin._

* * *

First chapter of Vol 4, infinity blade style done! How did you like it? I personally thought I could've done Yang and Blake's remeeting better, but you'll see what happens to them in the next chapters or so, I guarantee it. 

I hope you noticed Ruby's admittance of crushing on Weiss, because I am putting White Rose in the story. While I am not a fan or major supporter of Bumblee, I do think White Rose is more likely. I just think that people over react to Yang and Blake's bonding moments of friendship. But that's my opinion, and you are entitled to your own beliefs.

So now RYTH is here, who is saving Yang and Blake? I won't tell you, but it does have something to do with Birds...Birds, a very, ominous sign (Not really). Plus, with everyones favorite pet golem TEL here, RNJR has to do a new quest alongside find answers. Think they'll succeed? Ralen will apear in later chapters with Oz, somewhere...Alongside Cinder, and the others. So please rate and Review. 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Fall, and I will see you all next time! 


	17. Chapter 14

**This quickly of an update? Really, well its my story so I can do whatever the hell I want with it. So there.**

 **I'm considering having a sequel to this story alongside a one shot series of life before, after and during the story. It would be short, simple and all one shots. Possibly explaining the backstory of some of the characters mentioned but not really explored, alongside answering questions. So yeah... On another note this story is going to have more vulagrity, so expect some f bombs.**

 **I'm bored so lets get started with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 14: A monument to all of your sins.

* * *

 _Ralen_

"Yes. But you've been reborn." Ozpins words ran through Ralen's head as he sat on the beach of the hideout. The beach was warm, soft, comfortable compared to the re-birthing chamber in the hideouts center. He did not enjoy the process of life returning to a body, but it was a needed awakening. The ocean water splashed against the skin on his feet, as he dug his hands into the sand. He looked at his hand, remembering the...revelation.

 _ **2 day's ago.**_

 _Ralen was looking at Ozpin with a face of mixed emotions. Fear being the most prominent. "Wha-Reborn? I don't understand."_

 _"You have been reborn. Your soul was returned to a body. It's normal for one to feel some fear at this, but it will subside." Ozpin's words did NOT help Ralen's fears. He began hyperventilating, as he remembered moments that seemed to happen just 10 minutes ago. "Bu-Bu-BUT I DIED! I DIED! I FREAKING DIED HERE. HOW THE HELL IN ALL OF OUM'S HOLY NAMES, AM I ALIVE! THIS DOESN'T SEEM PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!" Ozpin couldn't help but smirk at Ralen's words. "Because you did die."_

 _"I Beg your pardon?"_

 _"Exactly. You did die. Well, your body did. Your Q.I.P can't be manipulated from the Infinity Blade's effects. You are alive." Ralen looked down at his hands. Suddenly, pain began to flash through his head. Memories began to take shape, memories he did not ever have. He screamed in pain as he saw images. Images that should have stayed long dead, forgotten. Ozpin rushed to help him, but when he reached him, Ralen struck him. Reeling from the punch, Ozpin looked at Ralen, and grimaced from the image. Ralen's eyes were eyes that he had seen long ago, eyes that should've been dead._

 _Those eyes were the Worker's eyes._

 _" **You have no idea what trouble you are in right now Ausar.** " Galath smirked after his sentence, and attempted to charge. But failed and tripped. He screamed in pain as his hands covered his head. Ralen twisted around, screaming bloody murder until he was still. Breathing rapidly. Looking up at Ozpin, he said. "Who am I?" Ozpin sighed. "You are Ralen Truean. You are the Worker of Secrets._

 _ **Present.**_

Ralen chuckled sorrowfully as he looked back at the ocean. Ozpin had told him everything. The truth of who he was. The truth about the Infinity Blade. The truth about his dreams. Everything. What he didn't tell him was why he was here, and not back at vale. It was frustrating, but a needed step in Ozpin's words. A person sat next to him. He paid no attention to who it was. After several moments, she spoke.

"You know, you can talk to someone about how your feeling." Verano said. Ralen hummed in response. Verano sighed, and used her maiden powers to heat up the water. "Look, I know this is hard for you to accept what you are but-"

"Hard? You think this is hard? Noooo. This is the easist fucking thing I have had the pleasure of doing, accepting that I was once the most evil bastard to ever live and that I created and destroyed the world MULTIPLE TIMES! Yeah, this is REAL easy for me!" Verano sighed again, and both teenagers stayed still. "Listen, I know that you weren't really my baby brother, but for 3 years you were part of the family. I know Mom-"

"Just because she raised me for 3 years doesn't make it that we're family. If anything, I'm your dad or something, since you know...rebirth and stuff."

"Yeah, I asked Siris about that, and he said that I was your brother instead of your daughter or something like that."

"Really, weird. So I can't call you my kid or something?"

"If You do that, I'll use my maiden powers on you." He smirked, and the two watched the ocean. The 'siblings' stayed like this for 10 more minutes, until Ralen spoke. "Do I deserve this?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"This second chance. Do I deserve it? I've caused so much pain to this world, and to the worlds before it. I've lied, stole, cheated, murdered, and more for my own selfish reasons, and now I am suddenly expected to save the world and redeem myself. Do I deserve it? I don't know, but I don't think so right now."

"Stop, you do deserve a chance. Everyone does, Ozpin got to-" At this point, Ralen didn't care. "I DON'T CARE! All the time I here that Ozpin redeemed himself. But of what. I know what he did, and that's great, but why does he continue to fight? Why? He should be able to do whatever now, but why does he fight!?" Silence. Silence filled the air as the siblings looked at each other. Ralen turned, and left. He walked inside and went to the rebirthing chamber. The dark thoughts began clambering his mind. _I wouldn't be here If I wasn't like this. If I was back to my original power, then all I would see would be Fixed._ He ignored the thoughts. Walking to the trophy hall, he eyed the numerous weapons, armor, and rings on the wall. The rings fascinated him, they all had unique shapes, and through technology he didn't remember yet, could be used to make "Magic" effects. One ring caught his eye, alongside its armor. This specific ring was white and gray, and had a a shape of fire and icicles on it. The label said "The ring of Ice and Fire". The armor was a gold and gray color, with knobs and futuristic looks on it. The label said "The Armor and Helm of Kings."

This armor was the Armor in his dreams. Siris's armor. Ozpin's Armor.

Ralen studied the weapons, all magnificent in their own right. All, old, all ancient, all Deathless.

* * *

 _Qrow and Raven_

The siblings charged Ryth, fully intent to kill and to defend the unconsciense teenagers. Ryth had his solar-trans blades ignited, the red plasma fully extended. Qrow slashed at the blademaster with his sword, only for Ryth to parry. Raven used her semblance to attempt to strike at Ryth from multiple angles. Ryth however blocked all the strikes, his title as Deathless Grand-Blademaster was not exaggerated. Ryth then used his dual blades to attack the siblings. The two defended, blocking and parrying multiple strikes from the swordsman. Ryth growled, and used his blades to force Raven back, allowing him to kick qrow back. Qrow morphed into his bird form, and began to fly towards Ryth, changing back right before Ryth swung to score a hit. Raven then used the dust in her blade to make a firestorm, sending it at Ryth. He simply dodged the ball of flame, and used his Semblance. His blades began to glow a dark purple, and his arms began to move faster. He began striking at the two Branwens, in a flurry of hits and strikes. Raven used her dust to make some defense against the tornado, while Qrow flew away. However, Ryth had destroyed the Ice wall, and began dueling Raven. Although she fought Admiriabley, the battle was very one-sided. Raven then fell to the ground, her Aura extinguished. Ryth was about to strike her down, but was kicked away by Qrow, who morphed into human form and had his scythe out. He dragged Raven to a safe place near her daughter and her friend Blake, before walking to a recovered Ryth.

"Ryth, stop this. We mean you no harm. Let us go and we'll walk away."

" **I do not care whether you are he on purpose or not. They invaded my home. I will duel them."**

"Can't you see what's happening?! Salem teleported them here. She manipulated you and the children. Join us! Help Ozpin stop her!"

 **"I do not care for you petty squabbles. You are the only Mortal to ever defeat me Qrow. I will stop at nothing to regain my glory!"** Sighing, Qrow locked eyes with the Deathless, and the two charged. Scythe and Solar blade met, and a duel of the ages began.

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter, but this is all I got. So don't judge me.**

 **Other news, the challenge has been completed, and xXShadowMatrixXx has won. So yeah...good for you!**

 **I will see you all later then...bye!**

 **Here is the story if you have no Idea what Infinity Blade is:** **wiki/Infinity_Blade_Wiki:Infinity_Blade_Wiki**


	18. Chapter 15

**I recently thought about something that makes no sense in RWBY, why can't humans/faunus use nuclear devices against the Grimm? Do they not exist or something? Also, Why have the Grimm not built up an immunity to Dust, the Grimm have been fighting Hunters for generations, and Dust has always been used against them, so why haven't they evolved!? IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! But I digress...Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter 15: Mission Briefing and Mission failure.

* * *

 _RNJR (Jaune)_

"I cannot tell you who Siris Is, as that would contradict with my orders!" TEL happily replied to Jaune's question while it tossed wood into the fire. The Night had came, and they had lit a fire to keep light and warmth near them. Nora was awake, and she huddled with Ren, the two practically were combined. Ruby was next to Jaune, not as close. She was busy inspecting their new Infinity Cleaver. She probably was looking at its material and such things about the blade. She may have lost her innocence, but she still retained her love of weapons and stuff like that.

"Alright, then what can you tell us TEL? Anything?" Jaune asked angrily, his patience with the small golem nearly destroyed.

"Many things! I can tell you why the sky is blue, where does the grass grow, who invented the wheel, the origin of the Grimm, the-" The construct was interrupted by Ren, who proclaimed "The origin of the Grimm? You know the truth behind the Grimm?" TEL paused, and looked down in shame trying to shrink from view. "I shouldn't have said that. I made a mistake. Ohhh boy."

"TEL, tell us the origin of the Grimm." Ren calmly stated, only to be continued by a recovered Nora. "Yeah! Tell us why those big wolfies are so mean Robot Dog!" When Nora awoke from her 'Nap', she was very...surprised to see TEL, thankfully the construct had managed to befriend the hyperactive Huntress, who then gave TEL the nickname "Robot Dog." However, Nora still suffered, for her Hammer was broken by the ringleader's slice, so now she had to make due with the Infinity Cleaver until Magnihild could be repaired. Mistal did not have the proper material's to fix the hammer.

"No, I mustn't. My orders would be strictly violated if I tell you more than what you need to know. If I stray too far, I would be severely disobedient!" TEL nearly squeaked. However, he was stopped from his near Rant when Ruby finally spoke. "What are your orders TEL?"

"To aid you at all costs in the mission Siris assigned you."

"Then by telling us how the Grimm were created, you could tell us their weaknesses, therefore following your orders. So tell us." If TEL was surprised, he gave no sign.

"I suppose that it may be acceptable. Very well. How do I begin...Ah Right. There. Well, the Grimm are actually not physically creature's of pure darkness. If such a thing existed, then it probably wouldn't be like them." The team were shocked. Their enemy, the World's ancient enemy, weren't monsters?

"But the Grimm are monsters! How can you say that they have souls?" Jaune asked.

"I never said that they were not monsters, nor did I say they had a soul. Rather, they are Q.I.P mutants. An advanced breed in fact, used for war and conquering."

"Q.I.P? What's that?" Ren questioned. "Quantum Identity Pattern. It is network of quantum entanglement and superposition that allows you to keep your personality, memory and habits even as your cells die. In simpler terms, it is your soul. By mutating the Q.I.P, you can change a beings personality, memory, appearance, even life span to grant functional Immortality. The Grimm were once normal animals mutated by the Deathless to serve their needs. By doing this, the Deathless had armies of Grimm to command."

"Wait, what are the Deathless? How did they mutate Q.I.P's or souls or whatever they are!" Jaune frantically asked. Him and the group where massively confused. Their souls were actually weird thingies called Q.I.P? And that the Grimm were mutants of the Q.I.P? Then how did this explain Aura and semblances, and how did this answer their questions? WHAT WAS GOING ON?! TEL clearly had the answers, but he couldn't or wouldn't tell them. So why was he here? And Who was Siris?

"I shouldn't have mentioned the Deathless! Oh stupid me, Stupid Stupid Stupid!" TEL berated himself. TEL looked down in shame and attempted to escape by morphing into grass, but Nora caught him before he could run "Not so fast Robot Dog! Now answer our questions!" TEL struggled, but Nora's strength proved too much. Sighing, TEL relaxed, and began to speak. "The Deathless are the creators of the Grimm. They conquered the World and ruled it millennia ago. They manipulated their Q.I.P's to grant them Immortality. They are gods, and everything you thought you knew, they created. Your Aura's, their simple base shields. Dust, their tricks. Even your Semblances they created, to have their own unique power. The man you fought was a minor Deathless named the Beastmaster. He was known for manipulating and controlling the Daeril, or Q.I.P mutants which were not complete tools of destruction. He had recently rose to prominence by stealing the Infinity Cleaver from my master. The Deathless are everywhere, and one of them is our great enemy."

Nora put TEL down after he finished his monologue. All was silent and still, as RNJR comprehended the words of the Golem. Was he Lying? He had to be, what he said was ridiculous. But it did make sense. The entire world was having problems, and they had no Idea what was going on. Could this be the work of the so called "Deathless?"

"Is Siris a deathless?" Jaune spoke up. From the weird glances of his teammates, his question was surprising to them. But the answer was even more shocking. "Yes. Siris is one of the eldest and most powerful Deathless. He once went by Ausar the Vile. You might know him as the Vile one."

"Wait, Ralen's ancestor is immortal? And he's helping us? Why?"

"I cannot say Mistress Rose, but I can tell you that Ralen is a very important key to this dilemma. Him and his sword."

"What is so important about his sword? I overheard Uncle Qrow and Ray's dad talking about it once. What does it do? Why does Cinder want it?"

"The Infinity Blade and all of it's counterparts are the only way a Deathless can truly die. They destabilize the Q.I.P of the deathless, allowing the physical weapon to kill them. The Blade your Friend Ralen had was the first and most powerful. You have the cleaver. Your mission is to use it to find the Vault of Tears."

* * *

 _Weiss_

Weiss was running away. Her home was bombed, destroyed. Her father, wounded, Winter, at the military. She didn't care though. She had to find Ruby, she had to tell her what she found. What this all means, what was the real reason Beacon was destroyed. She had to find her. But there was the issue of her home being Bombed by the White Fang! That really helps the plan right there. She unsheathed Myrtenaster and began fighting her way out of her destroyed home. White Fang members where everywhere, but they were no match for a trained Huntress.

She reached the entrance, where she was going to call the military to get her out of here. As she made the call, she saw a group of three. Three people, who she hated with a passion. Cinder walked through the flames of her mansion, ignorant of the heiress glaring at her. Her lieutenants flanking her. Emerald had her sickles in revolver form and was next to Mercury, seemingly healed, and with blood all over his feet. Cinder turned to look at Weiss, nodded to Emerald, and left with Mercury. Emerald and Weiss stared off, the Thief Vs the Heiress, and the Battle begun.

Emerald shot bullets at Weiss, with Weiss using her semblance to block the bullets, and launch her herself at the green haired girl, attempting a stab. Emerald used the chain mechanism to pull Weiss to the side, making her miss, and crash into a burning building. Weiss rose from the ruble, only for her to be forced to block an overhead strike from Emeralds sickles. Pushing her opponent off, the two began dueling a rather even battle.

Weiss slashed at Emerald, who redirected the rapier and countered with a stab. Weiss dodged to the left and made a stab to Emeralds side. Growling, Emerald cut Weiss's hand with her chain. The Heiress then used gravity Dust to drag Emerald closer to her blade, which allowed the Heiress to make multiple strikes, draining Emeralds aura by a good percent. However, she made the mistake of knocking Emerald back, who used her pistols to fire at Weiss. The Ice Quess (Hey!) attempted to dodge the bullets, but she still was hit by a stray bullet, hitting her heel and making her trip. While she was on the ground, Emerald used her chain to latch on to her, and ram Weiss into multiple buildings. Weiss used Myrtenaster to cut the chain, freeing herself while the chain ricochet back at emerald, cutting her and scaring her horribly across the cheek. The two combatants were on the ground exhausted.

Weiss attempted to rise, but was forced back down by the pain. Emerald then saw her boss Cinder come back with Mercury. Cinder looked at Emerald, and the latter looked at the former in hope. Hope that she would save her, like she had so long ago. But Cinder frowned, and her eyes glowed red. Emeralds face grew into one of fear and she did not have a moment to scream before she was incinerated. No one noticed Mercury flinch a little at his partners death, but he gave no sign. Cinder walked over to the collapsed Weiss, with Red still in her eyes. She smiled, and attempted to dispose of the thorn in her side. Before however, she was knocked back by a kick to the face from a figure. Before Weiss lost consciousness, she saw the figure had gold armor, and wielded two daggers. Strange, they looked like Ralen's sword...

* * *

 _Lelindre_

Foolish girl, she thought she could stand up to a deathless? Even though Miss Fall was the Fall Maiden, the seasonal creation's of Ausar were no match to a high deathless. Apparently, Miss Fall agreed. She simply left, with that boy in grey. Lelindre sheathed her Infinity Daggers, and turned to Miss Schnee. Ausar wanted her to rescue her, as part of his plan to defeat Salem. While She and Siris didn't get along that well-since you know, him nearly killing her with the Infinity Blade- the two did agree that Salem had to be stopped. She picked up the girl, and before she could leave, she contacted Ozpin. Telling him where she was taking the Heiress. Apparently he was fine with it. Sighing, Lelindre dispersed into air, with Heiress in hand.

* * *

 _Yang_

Yang awoke in the snow. She quickly got up to see a man in strange armor, with some sort of laser sword, standing over the un-moving body of Qrow. The man was about to stab Qrow's body, when Yang's instincts kicked in with her semblance. Yelling, she used Ember Celica to blast herself towards her Opponent. She pummeled him with her fists, with every intention to beat the man to death for harming her uncle. She gave him a Right hook and a left uppercut, which blasted him back as he had not been ready for the new opponent he was facing. As he rose, he almost seemed pleased.

 **"A new challenger! One that does not fight with traditional weapons. This duel will be one for the glories of the fates!"** Yang didn't care. Screaming, she blasted Ember Celica at the ground, propelling herself forward. She began a fist V. laser sword fight with the man. However, it was clearly one sided, as the man was simply to skilled for Yang. He forced her back, and he began to speak. " **I would like to know your name, Warrior."**

"Why the Hell would I give my name to the man who murdered my Uncle?!"

 **"Your Uncle is perchance Qrow? Then I salute you. For Qrow is the greatest mortal warrior I have ever fought. He is not dead, by your intervention. So what is your name?"** For nearly killing her Uncle, he was rather polite.

"Yang. Yang Xiao-Long."

" **Ahh, the daughter of Raven? I am Ryth,The Deathless Blade-master. You are a very skilled warrior. Sadly, we will end this now."** With that, Ryth struck. He dashed forward, and began striking from multiple angles. Yang dd her best to block them, but she still was struck. She fell to the ground, and Ryth was about to strike. However, Bullets struck at him, from a pistol that was morphed from a rather cool Katana. Blake charged Ryth, and used her semblance with different Dust to attack him, some freezing him, some getting his blade stuck, some engulfing him in flames. They were in vain, as Ryth just kept going. He then entered a clash with Blake, who managed to push him back barely. Ryth then stepped to the left, and did a spinning kick into Blake's face, hitting her multiple times. He then did a stab, and a left strike, which she dodged. Before he could strike again, Yang shot a shell at him, knocking him back. The partners got next to each other and prepared themselves.

"Ready Partner?"

"You need to get more Mature Yang."

"Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves Kitty cat. We have to keep up the 'Heat'? Eh, Eh?" Blake face palmed at Yang's pun. The two then focused on Ryth, who roared and charged them. Blaked used her shadow clones to confuse him, while they struck him at multiple angles. Yang kept to the distance, firing shells of dust at Ryth. The two then changed positions. Yang got in his face beating him with her punches while Blake provided bullets into his armored arms. The two then kept to Melee combat, were Katana and gauntlet both hit and parried with the laser Blade. Then their Ace in the hole was struck, Bumblebee. Yang stunned the Duelists, and Blake tossed the rope part of the katana to Yang, who used her semblance and gauntlets, to spin around, and with enough momentum, struck Ryth in the face, exerting all the energy she had stored up into one massive Blow. Ryth was blasted back, into the snow face down. Yang had calmed down, and she and her partner high fived. But Ryth then rose. Damaged, and angry. Roaring, he unsheathed a second laser sword. He then charged with blinding speed, targeting the two Huntresses. He dueled them both at the same time, using both laser blades to keep them busy alongside his semblance. He had lowered Yang's aura low enough, that when he struck her robotic arm, it was cut off! Again. As Yang was blasted back, she fell unconscious and began bleeding again. Blake could not help her partner, as she soon was defeated and knocked out by Ryth. As he bowed, he was about to finish the Job, but a Portal dragged Yang, Qrow, and Blake away. Leaving Behind an alone, angry Deathless.

* * *

 **So yeah, that chapter done. TEL telling stuff, Weiss fighting Emerald, Ryth vs the fan favorite ship pair (Even though in this story, the shipping doesn't happen between the two), and yes, Cinder killed Emerald. You'll learn why...But yeah. Good chapter? I hope so.**

 **I wanted to say something about the story before I go. It's kinda a feeling I have with every story. When your trying to write a Story, you have this really good Idea in your head that seems set, but as your writing, it constantly changes. Molds into something completely different from the original story. What I'm trying to say, is that this story was originally a Lot different. I admit that a Lot of scence I want to change, but it's too late to do that now. So I hope you are enjoying this story, because I am as well, but it is hard to write due to the source material of a lack of Vol 4 (For now) and the complex story of Infinity Blade.**

 **Another thing I wanted to talk about was Ralen. I know that he isn't a Gary Sue, but he doesn't seem to be a good O.C. I know, that maybe I screwed up with him. Make no mistake, I love Ralen as a character that I wrote, but I think I could've done better with him. So if you guy's have any suggestions on what to do with him, please say in the Review section.**

 **So I'm done. I'm still waiting for your O.C** xXShadowMatrixXx. **So see you all next time! Peace.**


	19. This is a joke chapter

This isn't an update. This is sorta a guide to make good O.C's in writing. Please Enjoy.

* * *

 _Rnij presents..._

 ** _HOW TO MAKE GOOD O.C'S IN FANFICTION!_**

 ** _THIS EPISODE...RWBY!_**

 ** _READY, SET GO!_**

* * *

 ** _A good O.C._**

Name: Denim Markovich

Age: 17

Race: Stag Faunas

Occupation: Huntsman in training.

Weapon: Shinning Justice. A high power, dust chambered revolver which fire's concussive Blasts. It also can morph into a combat knife for melee combat. Utilizes wind and fire Dust. Can be single shot or Rapid fire.

Semblance: Blink; teleport's Denim 3 feet in any direction which he is facing. Can be cancelled if he is hit right before teleportation. Is shown as him flashing gray, then vanishing to reappear in wanted location.

Gender: Male

Looks: Black. Green Eyed. Black hair. Wears a beanie and had a jean jacket filled with dust canisters for extra ammunition. Wields a bladed holster that contains Shining Justice. Sweat pants.

Background: Hailing from Vacou, he comes from a middle class family with 2 younger sisters and a brother. He is part of Team BLDE. He is partnered with Luna Kohun.

* * *

Good Character? Thought so. Now here is the bad one...

* * *

Name: Bob SmitherKahn!

Age:17

Race: Human

Occupation: Huntsman in training.

Weapon: Final Word. A weapon of Insurmountable power. It was created by Monty Oum to be the ultimate weapon. It is a large katana that uses all dust to murder everything.

Semblance: Everything

Gender: Male

Looks: Glamorous, sexy, hot, cool, men feel inadequate when he is nearby, and Women all feel overwhelming desire for his amazing eyebrows and mini beard.

Background: He is the long lost savior of the world and he'll save us all but he's a half grimm human who is destined to either rule or destroy Remnant altogether and he is edgy and brooding and reluctant to have love but everyone loves him and he's all sad all the time because he didn't get parents or cookies which is sad and he likes bunnies.

* * *

So yeah...that's the guide to Good O.C's. Which do you prefer? So...sorry for making this. I'm stupid. I'll be working on the next chapter of Fall now...

Bye.

Don't kill me.


	20. Chapter 16

**Here we are, the next chapter of Fall. I wanted to say something hopefully inspirational, but I don't actually remember what I was going to say. Stupid of me, lets move on.**

 **I own nothing (Haven't said that in a while).**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Ark.

 _Ralen_

Ralen and Ozpin walked through the hills and desert. Ralen was melting in his new Armor, but he managed to survive. The armor was gifted to him by Ozpin himself, who called it the Aegis set. He also was given the Ring of Ice and Fire, alongside a rather large axe (Which was his axe when he was Galath). Strapped to his side was also a blade made of Dragon bone, which hit people with Fire. Of course t was imbued with Dust to make it possible, but the design was still Awesome! Siris was in his Seratic armor and had strapped to him the blade known as Saphirine. He also had a shield called Nodus. Both were wearing helmets, Ralen had the Aran, and Ausar wore the Seratic helm. The two walked, until they arrived at their destination. In the distance, was a large tower. Very rectangular, but not completely flat. It had blue symbols all over it, and it seemed to be made out of stone.

"Welcome, to the Ark." Ozpin began. "This is where Galath destroyed the world, and rebuilt it over and over again. This, is your castle." Ralen stared at it from the distance, and began to walk towards it. Ozpin Followed. (For now one, i'm calling him Ozpin. It's confusing when I call him by either Siris, Ozpin, or Ausar. It's ridiculous!) As the two began to walk, a large thing blocked them. It was the machine that dueled Raidriar in one of Ralen's dreams - memories in fact,, Ozpin had explained - The Iron Dreadnaught. It carried a large axe in a ready position, as if waiting for a duel. Ralen looked at Ozpin, who nodded. Ozpin had been retraining Ralen to remember the Aegis Forms, for all deathless were expected to know and use them. Galath was no exception, which by extent, Ralen had to use them too. He walked over to the Dreadnaught, and unsheathed the Dragoor Blade. The Monster did the same with it's axe, and the duel began.

The Monster made the first move by doing an overhead chop which was dodged to the left by Ralen. The dreadnaught then did a headbutt, which also was dodged. It followed with a kick, which hit Ralen as he was "rusty" with the Aegis forms and still "learning" (Re-learning). The robot then slashed to the left, about to hit Ralen who did a quick parry to stun the Daeril, allowing Ralen to began striking it with hits from all angles. He even managed to stab it a few times. The power of the blade overwhelmed the Titan, allowing him to cut the legs, forcing the beast to fall. Ralen then jumped, High, and impaled his blade into the "Head" of the machine, killing it. He jumped off, allowing the beast to fall backwards to the ground.

"Very good. Watch the kicks, as they can easily stun you." Ozpin congratulated Ralen, who thanked him. The Two then continued onwards, dueling even more Daeril along the way. While near the entrance, Ralen built up the nerve to ask Ozpin a question. "Ozpin, why are we here. What's the point of coming here if we want to defeat Salem? I mean, I know she want's to destroy the world and rebuild it in her own image to avenge Galath - and I still get sick thinking that I once was in a "relationship" with that witch - so why come here? Wouldn't she want to have the most amount of her forces here to protect it in case she needs to flee to heaven?" If you are wondering why Ralen knew these things, allow me to explain. Due to him slowly remembering his life as Galath, he remembers to an extent, all of which he created and all of which he ruled. This included the instillation on the moon - which he didn't know why it was there - the function of the Q.I.P. destabilization rings and the myth of destroying and adsorbing the souls when the Infinity Blade was used being false. It is however unlikely that he will remember everything, as his Q.I.P was to meddled with by the Redeemer and all of his deaths which he had no idea held a purpose of which he did not know. Perhaps later he will find out.

"We are here because Galath left his archives on a Datapod in the throne room. In this Datapod are all the information about Q. and the Infinity Weapons. That also means it catalogs all the deathless, whether they be dead or still living. By using this datapod, we can track the Infinity Blade and recover it before Miss Cinder Fall does."

"I see, though I'd rather kill that Bitch myself. Boo Yah MotherFucker!" Ozpin smirked at Ralen's enthusiasm. They carried on, and arrived at the entrance. It was a large gate, that didn't seem it could open. However, Ozpin touched it, and it opened. The two stepped inside, and what he saw will never leave Ralen's mind.

It was a hall, filled with Blue, and trophies were floating midair between small pillars. There were large stone tablets hanging from the walls. They had an extremely convoluted Language, but Ralen could somehow understand it. Probably because he made that language when he was you know who. What they said however, didn't make any sense or mattered what-so-ever. Huh, weird. Ralen walked over to a trophy, it was a disk. Huh, it was cool. Ozpin gestured to come with him, and Ralen followed. They walked over to a platfrom, and Ozpin stood on it. Ralen did the same, and the platform began to rise. It rose for about 30 seconds, until it stopped at the throne room.

The room was identical to the one in his dreams. The same chair, the same stairs, everything was the same. Even the tables. Ozpin walked towards one of the tables, and pushed a button on it. True to his dreams, blue holograms appeared from the table, all transparent and full of information.

"Due to the highly sensitive information, Galath did not trust any deathless with the archives. He used a DNA identification system, to make sure only he could open it."

"So, what should I do?"

"Your hand please." Ozpin gestured for it, Ralen gave it to him. Ozpin then procured a Knife, put it into Ralen's palm, and closed the hand cutting it. As Ralen bled (Fun fact, he doesn't have blood. Instead, he bleeds a liquid similar to blood, but not necessary for his body. It was a means of stealth in case he had to hide amongst mortals or use it for identification such as this) Ozpin put his plam onto the table, and a flash was spread on the table. The hologram then changed, into a long list of identities and more. Ralen and Ozpin searched, and they found it.

"There. The Infinity Blade's location. Vacou, in the...ughhh not him." Ozpin muttered. "Who, who's him?"

"The Collector. A Deathless Blademaster who relishes in finding the rarest of rare weapons. He desired the Infinity Blade for centuries. If he has it now, he will not give it up easily."

"Where's his fortress?"

"The Crevasse. A temple dedicated to his re-birthing and trophy hall. We need to hurry. Take the Datapod with you." Ozpin then began to walk away. Ralen was unplugging the Datapod, when he saw a notification in the hologram.

"Ozpin, come here. You might want to see this."

Two people had been made Deathless. Yang Xiao-Long, and Cinder Fall.

* * *

 _Mercury_

Mercury Black. Assassin's son. Killer. Warrior. The Gray Kick Boxer. A damn good actor. And Right now, he was none of these. Simply a very bored, and very confused man. Ms. Boss lady was in that weird chamber for more than 2 hours, and there was no sign of anything out there. But he didn't really care. If Cinder was dead, good for her. At least Emerald would be avenged. Mercury at first, hated Emerald. But after months of work together, the two trusted each other, even if there was slight resentment from Emeralds side. When Cinder killed her for failing to kill the Schnee, Mercury was shocked. If anything, Emerald was her most loyal subordinate, almost on Kiss ass levels. Why did she kill Emerald? He may never know.

He saw Neo walk over to him like she always did. Seriously, and with no nonsense. She had been the same since Roman got killed. Mercury hated the Bastard, but he knew well enough that Neo cared for the man. He didn't know their relationship, but it seemed to be that the dynamic criminal duo were family. But Mercury killed his own Dad, so family didn't mean much to him.

"Sup Neo, still frosty?" She sent a glare at him.

"Hey, I know your mute, but you can't give me the evil eye all the time. I'm tryin to lighten the mood." She remained impassive and stood next to the statue where Mercury was leaning on. This "Pinnacle of Santification" in the "Fields of Koroth" or whatever it was called seemed ancient. It looked like it predated the Great War even. Mercury may be a bastard, but he was good at History. The surrounding horse statue chained to the human statues seemed it could crumble at any moment, but they remained strong. Unyielding.

"So...what you think the Boss is doing in there?" Neo pulled out her scroll, typed some words into it, and passed it to Mercury. How the Fuck should I know?

"Your you, don't you have an Illusion semblance?"

She doesn't want anyone in. She locked everything with gravity dust. I can't get in.

"Huh, guess the almighty Neopolition can't get passed some grounded up crystals. Nice job."

Up your's fucktard.

"Hey, don't say that. Your too young to say those things."

I hate you

"Love you too." They stared off at the White Fang camp as the militants were setting up base. Adam may be a douche, but he knew how to command with Respect. "Do you think we're on the wrong side?"

Come again?

"Do you think that this isn't what should be happening? I mean, what is Cinder doing? She killed Emerald for tying a fight with Snow White, and she nearly killed the entire base when she was forced to run from that Golden Dagger lady. What's Cinder's plan?"

All I care about is killing Ruby Rose. If I have to serve that Bitch, i'll do it. 

"Neo, do you believe in redemption?"

I don't know, but right now. I don't care. As soon as Neo finished and got back her Scroll, Blue light erupted from the Main statue. Merc and Neo stepped back, and Adam prepared his men. All was silent as the Beacon shied away, and Cinder emerged. Her eyes glowing with red fire. She seemed...powerful. Immortal, almost divine.

"Adam, prepare your men. We're moving out." Adam stepped forward and looked at her in the Eye.

"Where are we perchance going?"

"To Mistral. To find a rather ancient castle. Neo, you have your chance. Find and Kill Ms. Rose and her friends with her. And If you find a rather unique member of their little gang, capture it. Bring it to me." Neo nodded, and began walking away. Cinder watched the small girl go, and turned to Mercury. "Mercury, your service to me is over. You are done."

"So I get paid and leave?"

"No, your a loose end that I don't want to be found." His screams were at first loud, then silent. For one second. As she watched his Ashes fly away, she turned to Adam Taurus. "Find Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao-Long. Kill them." As her last follower nervously left, she looked at the device in her hand. She smiled.

* * *

 _Pyrrha._

Pyrrha woke up. Not silently and peacefully. More like a loud gasp and a sudden lurching of the stomach. As she gasped for air, she felt arms around her? Her sight cleared, and she saw...Weiss?

"Pyrrha! Your ok!"

"Wha-Wha happened? Where am I? Where's Jaune? Where's Ralen?" Weiss looked at her and began. "It's a long story, and I'll tell you later. But what's important is that you regain your strength. We're going to find Jaune and Ruby, and help them. For now rest."

"What' happening? Where am I?" She was in some weird estate room. Like some of the higher classier Mistralian estates.

" _You are in my home."_ Pyrhha turned to see a Women looming over the two. _"My name, is Lelindre. I am a Deathless."_

* * *

 **Well, how about that? Stuff happend, and now Cinder (and Yang) are Deathless. You'll see the implications of Yang "reacting" to her new life. But now, you'll have to wait.**

 **What is Cinder doing? I'll tell you...in the next chapter. Yep, the next chapter is all about our favorite total bitch who we want to die, CINDER FALL! God I hate you but I love you for being such an awesome Villain. Also, the collector is coming! Yay...I hate that guy for having SO MUCH HEALTH! HE IS IMPOSSIBLE TO KILL!**

 **So thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter...Bye Bye! (Obvious Markiplier reference is Obvious.)**

 **;-)**


	21. Chapter 17

**Recently (Not really that recently but I just heard of it now so don't judge me) Infinity Blade Saga on android was released exclusively for China. So that's cool.**

 **More recently, there is a new World Of Remnant! YES! OH MY GOD! QROW'S NARRATING IT! YAAYYY!**

 **Last time, I promised a Cinder focused chapter...here it is...**

* * *

Chapter 17: Cinder

 _Cinder_

Power. It was the one thing she truly desired. Power has many names, control, dominion, tyranny. But to Cinder, power was a good enough name. Power had meaning, purpose. Those with power had lives, hopes, dreams. Those with ought it, had nothing. That was simply what Cinder couldn't go back to. She needed Power, and the one place she found it, was in her arms.

She at first, hated her. She took what was to be considered, her only family, away from her. But given time, Cinder realized that She was right. Her "Family" were nothing but abuser's of their own self proclaimed Power. So began her teachings. From a young girl, to her now quite young but in her prime years of life, Cinder was taught the truth. About life, about death, about Power. Power was only worthy to the strong, and Cinder was strong.

She learnt of the maidens and their creator Ausar the Traitor. How he once was strong, but was turned weak. She told her of the Worker of Secrets. How he was Strong, until he was defeated by the Traitor. Lastly, She told of Herself, how she was Strong. Until she was banished into her own soul prison to call home. She taught Cinder how Power can and was passed on. A Legendary Blade. The God Killer. The Killer of Kings. The Bane of the Immortal. The Ultimate Weapon.

The Infinity Blade

She told her that she must Find this weapon, as it was the only way to free Her from her eternal tomb of a barren wasteland. She must find this blade, and for that. She needed Power. But how to attain the necessary amount of power? It was all so simple really. The Traitor took away, why not do the same to him?

* * *

That was easier than anticipated. Inflitrating, hacking, and destroying Beacon. Now she had the full Fall Maiden's power. Shame about the fight with Galath being to easy. It was most likely him not realizing his true potential. But what was all the more sweet was the fact that they had managed to recover the blade. Already, it was most likely with her Lady. She should contact her now. She walked to her private Chamber, which doubled as her communications with Her. The lights dimmed, and She spoke.

 **"New's?"**

"Our Army is tested and ready. The Grimm and the Fang took the school in a matter of time, and I have secured the powers of the Fall Maiden. All is as going to plan my Lady."

 **"Ausar?"**

"We dueled, he was powerful, but eventually fled when he realized that the building would collapse on both of us. I managed to escape. I also mangaed to Duel Galath and defeat him. For such a powerful Deathless, he was quite easy."

 **"The Reason The Worker of Secrets was so pitiful in Combat was due to the memory loss and the constant rebirth's he had unknowingly experienced. If he was in full power, he would have turned you into dust. Do not overestimate him."**

"Of course Mistress." She was Silent, until she spoke more. **"What about the Blade? Did you secure it?"**

Cinder smirked. "I impaled Galath with it. He is as good as dead, soon the Blade will be in your hands. If any other enemy of Galath's heard that, they would be pleased. Not so She. **"WHAT! How DARE you assume that I would have the blade and you killed Galath! You miserable fool!"**

"My-my lady?"

 **"You assumed that the Infinity Blade could kill it's creator? You thought WRONG! Galath cannot be Killed! Also, if you had sent me the Blade I would've had it by now! It is lost! We have missed out chance! STUPID GIRL!"** Cinder began quivering in fear. Had she failed? Will she be punished? Tortured like all the times She had done to her all those years ago?

"My lady. I was so foolish. I sincerely am sorry. Please Spare me." Silence filled the air, then She spoke. **"I should punish you accordingly, but you are still useful. You may live. Now, I want you to do find the Plain's of Koroth. There you will find a Pinnacle of Sanctification. Use it, you need more power if you wish to fight Ausar."**

"Of course my Lady. What of the Infinity Blade?"

 **"I will deal with that myself. Go. You are dismissed."** Cinder bowed and left. Her hands were shaking.

* * *

That Fool! THAT PATHETIC GIRL! How did Emerald lose? She was better taught, better trained. How did she not manage to Kill that SCHNEE?! THEN CAME THAT DEATHLESS LELINDRE! WHY DID SHE INTERVENE! It was of no matter though, if Emerald could not be ready, then she would be discarded. That is all she was right, a tool, a weapon?

Her hands twitched faster.

 **xxx**

No no no...he was done. He had to leave. Like she said, he was a loose end. Right? He...He was going to cause trouble. Thank god that she got her new Found Immortality, she might not have stomached the smell of his ashes! Neo left, like ordered to kill that little red child, and that animal Adam was making the army pack up and move out. All was right. Right? She...She'll have power! She'll kill Ozpin and she'll have Power! Like she wanted! Like she deserved. All of her answers now were in Saranthia! Move Move Move! Power awaits...

Right?

* * *

 **I know that this was a short chapter, but I felt I needed to make it shorter than most due to my Idea of Cinder Fall.**

 **If you didn't understand what happened, i'll do a brief summary. This was describing Cinder's journey into the present, where she has now become deathless. However, complications have arose and she Might have a Slight case of Insanity. Neat...**

 **So see you all next time!**

 **wiki/Infinity_Blade_Wiki:Infinity_Blade_Wiki**


	22. Chapter 18

**Another update already? Well TO BAD! YOUR GOING TO READ THIS CHAPTER AND YOUR GOING TO LIKE IT!**

 **Here is da link to Infinity Blade stuff you want to know about.**

 **wiki/Infinity_Blade_Wiki:Infinity_Blade_Wiki**

 **Now...ON WITH DA STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Meeting Thomas

 _RNJR_

RNJR + Tel had reached the village of Windpath. This hub of Scum and villainy may be exactly that, but it had a good black market, and a Black Market has good suplies and information. Hopefully a clue to where Saranthia could be. If any where could lead them to the Vault of Tears, it would be the City of Black Tears. Jaune led the team, with Tel shrunken down as to avoid and suspicion and/or problems. As they walked through the main gates they started gagging. What was that horrid smell? It smelled like...oh. Oh OH GOD NOT THAT! DID THEY REALLY HAVE THOSE BUILDINGS! UGHH! Moving right on from that, they really couldn't tell if this was a city, from the looks of it, the majority of buildings were just that. Buildings. The city was messy, animals were running around amok, and there were people everywhere. Some looking decent, other's not so much. The main indicator of the decent people was whether they were or weren't looking at the girl's with...looks. Thankfully, the two huntresses unsheathing weapons made them look away.

"So where do you think the black market is?" Ruby asked.

"Windpath has one of the most extensive illegal markets. It would be well advertised. We'll find it." Ren replied, stoically as ever. Nora hummed back as she scratched the area of her back which wasn't covered by her current weapon, the Infinity Cleaver. She was well ok with it, but she missed Magnihild.

"Guy's we'll be fine. We're going to find the Market, and then find Saranthia..." Jaune's voice trailed off as he nearly walked into a sword pointing at him and the gang. It was a small blade, green in color and with blue inscriptions. It had a hole in the middle of the circular cross-guard and another hole in the pommel, almost like their Infinity Cleaver. It also had a duel partner strapped to the back of it's wielder. He was wearing a gray tee shirt and a navy blue jacket. He had blonde hair and sea green eyes. He also had Jeans for some reason, huh, weird. A symbol was on the top right of his jacket, it was an 8 pointed nautical star. The man was their age of 17, and he was looking pissed.

"Where did you get that blade?" The man demanded. He was not looking happy. He drew his other blade, and pressed a button on its side. The blade folded up until it formed into a small SMG. "I'm not going to ask again! How did you Copy Ralen's sword?"

"What, Copy? You knew Ralen? Who are you?!" Nora immediantly shouted, and drew her Cleaver. The two were about to go at it, until Tel jumped out of Ren's bag where he was Hiding. "Please! There is no need to fight! We should be alligning due to our common interests in finding the truth!"

"What the Fuck are you?" The Blonde stranger asked. "And how do you four know my Friend?" He then sheathed his blades, and stood at attention. Nora did the same.

"My name is Jaune Arc. She's Nora Valkyrie, that' Lie Ren, and she's Ruby Rose. The...thing is TEL." He then walked over to the other blonde. "Ralen Truean, was our friend when he went to Beacon. So do you mind telling us who the hell are you?"

"Yeah! Tell us Blonde captain Sparrow!" Nora then received the looks of sheer utmost disappointment and confusion from everyone around her. "What?" Ren sighed, then told her. "Nora, it wasn't bad, just terrible."

"Well...Well...I'm Me! So Hah!" Ren sighed, then smiled. "Alright then Nora." Recently, Nora and Ren were a lot happier then usual. More like their Old selves when they were at Beacon, when the world wasn't fucked. "Well, I'm Thomas McCallister. Leader of the now disbanded Team TMBR from Atlas. Ralen was my childhood Friend. So...yeah. Why do you have a giant ass blade that looks so similar to his?"

"Speak for yourself."

"Hey...I molded these after his sword, but they're not the same." Thomas and RNJR stared at each other for several minutes, before Jaune chuckled. "We better find someplace to sit down, it's a long story."

* * *

 _Yang_

Yang hurt all over. She was in pain. A lot of Pain. The biggest amount of pain. HUUUGGEE amounts of pain. The most painful...okay that's enough. She opened her eyes, and all she saw was white for several moments before her vision cleared. She was in some mechanical chamber, with wire and machines all around her. She groaned as she sat up and put her arm on her face to rub her eyes. Wait, her arm? Her Arm. It was Back. She looked at it and there it was. No metal or anything. A very fleshy, very real, human arm.

She didn't know whether to freak out or cry in happiness. So she did bo

"OH MY FUCKING OUM, MY ARM IS BACK MY ARM! HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME!" Well, that noise certaintly got attention. As Blake came rushing in, alongside three other figures. Blake ran into her, hugging her and nearly sending her back onto the weird Table. "Are you Ok Yang? I thought you Died!'

"Easy Kitty catt. I'm fine..." Yang trailed off as she saw who was behind Blake. Qrow, some woman who looked really familiar, and Her. Raven. Raven looked at Yang, and spread her arms out. "What, no hug for your mother?" Yang got up. Walked over to her mother. Looked at her in the eye, and proceeded to punch her in the face. As Raven reeled back in pain, Qrow physically had to restrain his niece from further harming his sister. That...wasn't easy. The "Girl on Fire" motif was proven today as Yang was kinda literally on fire, screaming her ass off in rage. "NOW YOU COME BACK! NOW YOU SEE ME?! RIGHT NOW, AFTER I NEARLY DIED TWICE? WHY NOW YOU STUPID BITCH!" Raven then straightened herself up, and wiped the blood off of her face. "Well, you certaintly did inherit your Father's habit of punching people or things while being incredibly pissed off. Amazing.

"Right, and none of your traits Mom?" Yang retorted with a condescending tone. The other girl cleared her throat and began to speak. "Allow me to interrupt this family reunion for a moment and congratulate you Yang, for several things. "

"I'm sorry, who the Hell are you?" Raven sighed as Qrow face palmed and Blaked sweat dropped. "She's your Boyfriend's long lost sister or whatever Firecraker. She's also the Summer maiden, so it might not be the brightest Idea to Insult her." Yang eye's widened for a moment, before she went "Like from the legend?" She received a nod of confirmation from everyone in the room. "Oh. Well...shit."

"It's fine. I'm not that well known amongst the believers, but that's not why I'm here to congratulate you. Your now one of the first Deathless in 20 years."

"...What is a Deathless?" Yang asked. Verano sighed, and motined for her and Blake to sit down. "We have a Lot to talk about.

* * *

 _RNJR_

"So your telling me, that all we know about the world is a lie, and that there are these godlike beings running around causing shit to go down."

"Yes."

"Ralen was (and Is) one of these 'Deathless', and his sword (alongside the other versions of it) could kill said 'Deathless'."

"Correct."

"Now, you and your little robot friend are trying to find Something, in this place called Saranthia, which you have no Idea where this place is and you need the black market to help you find it."

'That pretty much sum's it up yeah." Thomas was silent for a moment, then spoke again. "Alright, I'll help. I'll take you to the Black market, but when you find what your looking for, your taking me with you"

"Why, Captain Sparrow?"

"Because I need to kick the everliving Shit out of my best friend that's why."

"Meh. Valid excuse." With that said, Team RNJRTT left to find their answers, unaware of the ice cream girl following them. She smiled.

* * *

 **Another short chapter, but next one is going to be better. So now Thomas is introduced, Hope I did him right** xXShadowMatrixXx!

 **Another Challenge has also been made! By me. Hooray... This challenge is...a quiz! Here are da questions.**

 **1\. Where did Siris grow up?**

 **2\. How do the Infinity Weapons work?**

 **3\. What are the Names of the 3 Deathless Kings in IB1**

 **4\. What is the first weapon you get in Ib1 that has the exclusive to Ib1 only Drain element?**

 **5\. What has the strongest Raw damage in all the Infinity Blade Games?**

 **If you win this Challenge, I will reward you with a virtual basket of Exotic Butters (Couldn't resist), a cookie, a shout out, and an idea for an entire chapter. That's right, if you win, you can Pm me a chapter of your own writing and I will put it into the story. Sound's good? Good.**

 **See you all Next time!**


	23. Chapter 19

**Man am I quick with these Updates! But since RWBY Vol 4 is coming out over tomorrow, I guess the Hype is to much. HOLY SHIT AM I EXCITED!**

Chapter 19: Duel's of Fate

* * *

 _Ralen_

"I HATE THIS STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!" Ozpin sighed as Ralen kept on kicking the Datapod. It had been more than an hour, and It still would not tell them where Yang was, or where Cinder was for that matter. Right now, they were in Vacou, near the crevasse trying to claim back the Infinity Blade from the Collector. The way they traveled had been...long. When your going by foot and not fast teleportation to your local re-birthing chamber, you move slow.

"WHY DOES THIS THING NOT WORK!"

"Because your hitting it too hard. We will find Ms. Xiao-Long and Ms. Fall later. Now, we have to focus on the mission."

"SCREW THE MISSION! I need to find Yang. Is she ok? Why did she become Deathless? Is she hurt? I AM SO FUCKING CONFUSED!"

"Language!" Ralen then glared at Ozpin, who sighed once more. He turned to face the path, then his face grew stoic. "We're here." They had arrived at the entrance to a small canyon. It was blocked off from the front and there was only one way to enter, the front "door". The Deathless looked at each other, nodded and stepped into the Crevasse. In it, was a ruined temple. It had pillars on the ground and a large statue of a hooded man on the top. Although ancient, it was not destroyed and could be entered. Ralen and Ozpin walked forward, and were met by a Marrow Fiend. Ralen drew the Lost axe of Galath, and the duel began.

The Fiend started off with a slash to the left, followed by a shield bash. Ralen blocked the slash, alongside the bash. The Fiend then did an overhead cut, only to be parried, and stunned due to the gem inside of the axe. Gems were something Ralen recently rediscovered. They were the predecessors of Dust, and were micro computers that did strange effects...somehow. The gem in the axe stunned enemies when the wielder of the Gem did a "Perfect Parry" or something like that. Ralen took this opportunity to let some rage out. He began striking the Fiend with the Axe of Galath, sporting massive cuts into the Daeril. He then ended the fight with a kick to the stomach, then an axe blade to the face, dragging the poor soul down into the ground where he pulled out the Axe. He moved on with Ozpin, and his next opponent was an Executioner. The monster wielded a broken Pillar as it's weapon, and somehow it was good enough for a fight.

The Executioner began with attempting to ram him. Ralen blocked it, and activated his Ring. He selected Fire, and shot...well...Fire at his opponent. As the giant reeled back from the searing pain, it brought it's pillar onto the ground in an effort to crush Ralen. He rolled underneath its legs and stood up behind the behemoth, he then ran and jumped onto it's back, leaping forward with his axe, and stabbing the monster in the neck, killing it. It fell onto its face as Ralen jumped off. He sheathed his axe, and continued with Ozpin into the temple. Another enemy walked out. It, or rather he, had two swords with no cross-guard and no point. Two Keldrew. It was a Iron Guard. Ralen drew the Dragoor Blade, and they dueled. The Iron Guard did a left slash, which Ralen parried. The Guard then did a two bladed vertical slash (That's the best I could come up with), which Ralen dodged. The Guard then did a vertical chop. Which Ralen parried. The Iron Guard glowered and taunted with "Weakling!"

"Yeah right. And your the strong guy."

"Well...yeah. That's the point of TauntingHURGH!" Ralen headbutted the guard and Snapped his neck. He looked back at Ozpin. "What?"

"Nothing. Just made me nostalgic."

"Yeah, great for you. Your nostalgic about killing a crap ton of monsters and being in badass armor. Big Deal. Can we get a move on and claim my sword already from this "Collector" asshole?" Ozpin nodded, and the two went Inside the temple. It was a rather blank looking hallway, with nothing but a stone throne with a man sitting on it. He was in a brown hooded suit of armor, and had multiple swords strapped to his back. The man rose from his throne, descended the small steps, and spoke.

"You have returned Noble Warrior. Do you wish to Duel for sport?"

"No. I need the Infinity Blade returned to me now Collector. You know that Salem is returning. I must defeat her once again." Ozpin replied to the Blademaster.

"I do not care for any machinations of other deathless. I will not return the Infinity Blade unless I am defeated in Honorable combat!" The Collector retorted. He then eyed the Dragoor blade in Ralen's hand. "I remember having that blade. I will duel him, If he defeats me, I will give him The Infinity Blade. If I defeat him, he surrenders the Dragoor Blade to me."

"Like Old times?"

"I suppose so...Ausar." The collector nodded. Ozpin quickly moved Ralen to the side for a quick talk. "Listen Ralen, this may be your hardest and most true test yet. He is not someone to take lightly."

"Why, what make's him so powerful or unique?"

"He can Predict movements with his semblance. He can know what your going to do, before you do it. It's what makes him powerful. I would advise you to be cautious and unpredictable.."

"Oh. Well shit."

"Good luck." Ralen then walked over to the Collector. Who somehow, had the Infinity Blade in his hand. He was wielding it like Ralen. One hand, no shield. The two circled each other, trying to form a stragety. The duel, began. Ralen, deciding to forgo usual tactics, struck first. He attempted a stab, which, true to Ozpins word, deflected it easily as if he knew before. Ralen then tried an overhead slash, the Collector dodged easily. Ralen then swung wildly in different directions, trying to score a hit. The collector simply dodged and parried all of his attacks. The collector then began striking. He did an overhead slash, only for Ralen to barely block. The Collector then began striking in multiple directions with speed. Intent to fully kick Ralen's ass. Ralen blocked some, but was cut by the last two, making him bleed from his left cheek. The Collector chuckled, then began to play on the defense. Ralen attacked, forcing the Collector back, who simply dashed left and made Ralen stumble. He then jumped back from a wide sweeping arc, with fire trail included. The Deathless Blademaster then stepped back, then rushed forward with a kick to Ralens face, then a diagonal cut, then two vertical strikes. Ralen fell to the ground, and barely dodged a strike aiming for his head. Stumbling to his feet, he checked the Scroll in the gauntlet of his armor, he was at 30 percent Aura already? He hadn't even hit the Collector! Using his semblance, he drained some of the Collectors Aura (Or Q.I.P aura, as he now knew it. Ralen had officaly determined his Semblance as Q.I.P Manipulation. If it is living, and has a consciousness, then he can control it, or use energy from Q.I.P's as a weapon). Ralen then added it to his own (Like the Holy magic). He then rushed the Collector, only for him to be kicked back onto the ground, kneeling." _Why can't I beat this guy? He's too good. He know's my every move!"_ Then Inspiration hit him. " _Then just improvise. Don't play by the rules. Win."_ He then got up, and chucked his Dragoor blade at the Collector. Which, surprisingly, was something he was Not expecting. The Deathless barely dodged it, only for him to be hit by the blunt end of the Axe of Galath. Ralen then kicked the Collector in a certain spot, courtesy of Yang for teaching him that move. As the collector grabbed the area between his legs, Ralen hit him on the end with the hilt of the Axe. The collector was knocked back, clearly annoyed. He swung at Ralen disarming him of the Axe, and going for the victory, he attempted to stab him in the chest. Ralen took a page out of Ozpin's book, moved to the left, grabbed the hilt of the Infinity Blade, and reversed the attack, stabbing the Collector in the chest. The Deathless gasped, as he said his final words before he permanently died. "Very...'Cough' Clever. You are, a Deathless."

Ralen picked up the Infinity Blade. It felt weird. Like having an old friend come home, one that you missed dearly. But it felt...cold. Almost unused. He put the Blade on his back, and turned to face Ozpin. "How'd I do?"

"Very well. You fight like Isa, not one to follow the rules. You'd have liked her."

"Oz, I didn't ask for your opinion on my non-existant friendship with your deceased wife. Did I do good in the fight?"

"Oh, of coarse you did well. Good Job." Ralen then picked up his other weapons. Placing them on his back as well. Although it looked heavy (and It was), due to the Deathless image...I'm not going to explain everything because It would be boring, he had peak physical condition. So he could carry it, i'm not gonna explain why, it's to complicated. Just you find out yourself. The two deathless nodded to each other, activated the devices on their gauntlets, and both were consumed by fire, leaving nothing behind as they disposed of their current bodies, awaiting to be Reborn back at the Hideout.

 **Some Time Later**

Ralen gasped as his eyes opened. He hated the feeling of being Reborn. It felt too weird. Thankfully he had Eve's (He's back! yay...) check out his vitals. "Everything is good Lord Galath. You are free to go."

"Thanks Eve's."

"Yes Yes, leave. Maybe you can entertain that new insufferable blonde girl. She had the Audacity to attempt to make a Pun out of my Name! Thank Raidriar that the new Faunus girl stopped her."'

"Wait, Blonde? Pun's?" Ralen then immediantly bolted out of the room (followed by the ramblings of Eve's complaining about the mess Ralen caused), and ran outside to the main area of the Hideout. Not naked like the first time he was reborn, this time he had clothes on. A black pair of pants with a grey undershirt. He opened the door and ran into Verano, who collapsed. "Ralen! What are you doing"

"The Blonde that's here! Where is she?"

"You mean Ya..."

"Ralen?" A voice came out from the gemcutters house. Ralen turned, to see Yang Xiao-Long, in the same attire as the last time he saw her, with her own arm not removed. They two lover's stared at each other for several seconds. Ralen then had the balls to give a small smile and wave. Which was not taken well by Yang, who's eyes immediately turned blood red and her hair caught on fire. She marched right to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and marched the two of them over to the training area where they could "talk" in private. Verano sighed, got up with Blakes help who recently arrived. The two of them shared a glance, and both face palmed.

* * *

 _Yang_

"YOU SACK OF FUCKIN CRAP! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DID YOU NOT COME BACK! WHY DID YOU NOT COME WITH ME AND SEE IF I WAS OK! YOU BASTARD!"

"OW GOD THAT HURTS! I DIN'T HAVE A CHOICE! OW THAT HURT!"

"NO CHOICE MY ASS!" This was their "disagreement right now. Rightfully so, as the two really had these issues to get out. "Why did you not see if I was ok! What is going on here! Who are you Ralen Truean?!"

"Listen! I'm sorry. I really wanted to come by but I couldn't I'm just as pissed off at the world as you, but If we don't pull ourselves together "OW!" we're all going to Die! Ow!"

"Well thats just great! You couldn't see me because Reasons! That really cheers me up there! Thanks for fucking Nothing asshole!"

"Believe me I missed you! I wanted to come back to you, I really did. The only reason I stayed away was to A. Protect you, B. Protect you, C. find out what the Fuck is going on with the world and hopefully put a stop to it, and D. Protect you!"

"I don't need protection! I can handle myself!"

"OH REALLY? Then explain why you lost your arm back at Beacon? Explain to me why you allowed yourself to get framed at the tournament? Oh, and why did you push me away, when all I wanted to do was to comfort you when you were in your petty state of Depression! WHY?!" Yang didn't respond. They were still for several minutes, then Ralen sat down on a rock and put his head between his hands. "i'm a failure."

"..."

"I...I'm so sorry. I just...I missed you. I really did. I lost count of how many times I wished to just leave this stupid cove and go back to you. I can't count. But what am I? I just found out my entire life, and the history of the world, is a complete Lie. I'm the man who created and destroyed the world, and ultimately, i'm the one who's going to be responsible if Salem kills us all. She's doing this for my Vision. My vision. So to an extent, i'm fighting my own self, figuratively and litteraly. I can hear these thoughts in my head, and thier making me so...angry. So pissed off. So fucking done with everything and wants to destroy! I just...I don't want to remember. I want to be back at beacon, With you and Ruby and Weiss and Blake, with JNPR and CFVY and SSSN and even CRDL! I want to be back at class trying to here Oobleck talk and try to stay awake during Port's classes. I wan't everything to be normal again, with you. But I know that won't happen. Because of my past, everything is ruined." He stood then attempted to walk away, but Yang grabbed his arm. "Wait." Ralen turned around, and the two looked at each other again.

"I admit, I want the same thing as you do Ralen. I admit, I was being a bitch. But we both know, like you said, it won't happen again. We're in a new world, and no matter what, I want to be in it with you."

"Kinda cheesy for a forgiveness speech don't ya think?"

"Heh, yeah. But it's the best I got." The two hugged, and embraced each other. The two were alone now, just them. No war, not gods, no violence. Just Ralen Truean, and Yang Xiao-Long. Lovers, till the end.

* * *

 **So, she has returned to your like now Galath? I was not expecting that. I for sure thought Ryth would have killed her, but I admit she is stronger and much more powerful than she looks. She takes after Isa very much.**

 **Do not expect that you will win this war Ozpin. Soon, my agent will claim the tool to either your salvation, or destruction. All will be destroyed and rebuilt.**

 **When everything burns, you will be left standing. Alone, where I can plunge my blade, into your heart. Ausar.**

* * *

So here we are. The collector Duel, the couple got back together, and Salem talked again. Now that Ralen has the Infinity Blade again, what's going to happen next?

I cannot wait till tommorow (if your here in the midwestern timezone) for Vol 4. I'M SO EXCITED HOLY CRAP!

So see you next time! BYE!


	24. Chapter 20

**Well...here it is...the next chapter of Fall. Also, RWBY VOL 4 IS OUT AND SO IS BATTLEFIELD 1 HOLY CRAP SO MUCH GOODNESS AND AWESOMENESS AND STUFF! PLUS ME BEING BORED!**

 **So yeah...yay?**

 **If you want to know what to picture the character's in the story, imagine them as they look like in Vol 4 or Vol 3...for now**

 **Plus, If your confused. Verano is the Summer Maiden and is the "Sister" to Ralen. It's complicated. She is 18 years old, the youngest maiden, and is hiding out with Ozpin as a safety measure.**

 **I own Nothing except my (Not Thomas. I don't own him)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Reuniting and Fighting

 _Pyrrha_

Pyrrha and Weiss had prepared their Armor and Weapons. The two had gotten their mission briefing from Lelindre (Who Pyrrha still didn't trust, due to the Deathless Kidnapping her from her family while she was in coma at the hospital in Mistral City) and knew what to do. Their mission was as follows:

1: Find RNJR, tell them that Siris/Ausar was watching them

2: Tell them that Cinder had sent a assassin after them

3: Join them

4: Have Pyrrha and Jaune do the "Thing" (Weiss actually got a Sense of humor. Wow. The world was really ending)

Pyrrha had Milo replaced due to it being destroyed. She now wielded a strange weapon called Ribbon. Her shield was replaced by one called Sundial. Weiss still had her Myrtnaster but she had new armor. Now she was wearing a type of plate armor which Lelindre called Shard plate. It was originally grey, but Weiss colored it white. Pyrrha also had new armor, called Aegis Armor. She colored it Bronze, like her old one which was taken by Jaune as she was told. She was cool with it due to the "state" it was in when she fell asleep (destroyed). So how would they quickly find their friends? Easy. TELEPORTATION! Yay...?

"So your positive that this is safe?" Weiss questioned the Deathless queen. Lelindre was interacting with machines all around them in some room. It was filled with wires and different technologies. Ozpin and the rest of the guardians had told her the power of the ancient ones, but to witness it for herself...she knew why they were so powerful.

" _Yes. Galath did invent safe teleportation for organic matter before he was defeated. It will be safe for two Huntresses such as yourself to pass due to your Aura._ "

"And if we didn't have our Aura's, what then?"

" _Why, you'd be instantly eviscerated and killed. What did you think would happen?_ " Whatever Weiss wanted to retort, she didn't say. The two steeped onto the pad in the middle as Lelindre activared the machine. " _When you meet Ausar, tell him that my Debt has been paid._ "

"Wait, What-" Pyrrha didn't finish as she and Weiss vanished in orange light, like fire. The Q.I.P's of the two young women traveled a distance before arriving at the City of Windpath.

 **Some time later**

 _Thomas_

Thomas McCallister really hated his life right now. Of course, he alway's didn't agree with his life, him being from Atlas, where Faunus rights are treated like the Faunus themselves (Trash) didn't help his life be a massive success. But couple that with his team's disbandment after the disaster at Beacon, his bet friend dying, him being alone in the world, and finding out that the world that they knew was a lie and Ralen was some sort of immortal god, you can get why he hated his life right now. Oh, and their is an ice cream girl trying to kill him while he buy's time for his new friends to run while they fight criminal's and white fang members while trying to escape the city. Great. He was boned.

He sliced randomly at Neo, desperate to try and get a hit, only for her to smugly dodge every hit. She countered with basic strikes. She was taunting him. He then morphed Rook into SMG form and began firing at her. She used her semblance to create images so that she could dodge. She then began to go offensive. She began to use feints and stabs to quickly kick his ass. She simply dodged most of his attacks and he couldn't do anything about hers. Well, physically. Thomas used Rook to get some distance, and he activated his Semblance. He used his first glyph (Teleport) and began to teleport all around Neo so she couldn't see him. He then actually landed a Single blow, which somehow took down a Lot of Aura and sent her flying. As Neo recovered. He then used his second Glyph to heal, as most of his Aura was drained. Neo snarled, then charged. He didn't react fast enough, as Neo struck at multiple angles, rendering his healing useless. She struck the legs, arms, face, everywhere. She finished her fury with a stab to the heart, impaling him. As he coughed blood. He smiled. Neo's smug grin turned to confusion. He lifted his head. "g...gg...got you bitch".

He then activated his final Glyph. Time rewund back, right before Neo began her fury. As she charged, he teleported out of the way of Neo, and right behind her. He struck her on the head with Bishop, and she fell "Ice" Cold (Eh, Eh, cause you know...ice cream...Neapolitan, Neopolitian...eh...i have no friends...). As he walked away, leaving behind the asleep dessert assassin, he felt really, really pained. Like, he hurt. A Lot. He was about to collapse, but he felt a hand catch him, and all went Black.

* * *

 _Blake_

It was night as Blake struggled to sleep. This was partially due to the...noises coming from Ralen's room in the Hideout where both him and Yang shared. That was certainly annoying, but it was the nightmares that really made it hard for her to sleep. Blake rose out of her bed, put on some clothes, and stepped outside. The night was calm, and the beach was still. Blake walked down the beach, and oveerheard some noise. She walked to the practice area, and Verano was sitting down. She was singing.

 _What will you do with the Drunken Hunter? What will you do with the Drunken Hunter? What will you do with the Drunken Hunter? Early in the morning._

 _Way Hay, and up she rises. Way Hay, and up she rises. Way Hay, and up she rises. Early in the Morning._

 _Grab a drink and dance all night. Grab a drink and dance all night. Grab a drink and dance all night. Early till the morning._

 _Early till the Morning._

"You were really good." Blake said as she walked up to Verano. The Summer Maiden backed up for a second, but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Thank you. I practice whenever I get the chance." The two teenager's stayed still as they watched the ocean. "So...why are you out here Blake?"

"The Noises from Ralen and Yang's room. You?" Blake didn't feel like talking about the nightmares she had about Ryth. He was just...not a topic she wanted to talk about right now.

"Same." Silence filled the air again. Verano then created a small fire in her hand as she spoke. "Do you ever wonder why were here?"

* * *

 _Weiss_

Well...shit. That was all Weiss could think of right now. The Stunned reaction of her partner that she hadn't seen in around...2 months really didn't help her feel accepted. Jaune wasn't paying attention right now due to him being entirely focused on Pyrrha as the two were intensely making out. Nora and Ren were paying attention to the unconscious guy who was fighting Neo and won surprisingly. Ruby and Weiss were just staring at her, and it was really uncomfortable. Several hours (in Weiss's opinion. In reality it was around half a minute) passed, and nothing happened. Then, all hell flipped over on itself when Ruby used her Semblance and cried "WEISS!" And hugged her. After 2 months, she still hadn't changed.

"OH MY OUM WEISS I MISSED YOU DID YOU MISS ME DID YOU MISS ME?"

"You really haven't changed have you, dunce?" Ruby just smiled. They two hugged, and somehow, began kissing.

"It's happening Ren." Nora said to her best friend (and possible lover?).

"Yep. It is Nora."

* * *

 **The ships has set sail...**

 **So yeah. Here is the next chapter, and stuff has happened. How did you like it? Now if you excuse me, ill be playing Skyrim Remastered, Overwatch, Dishonored, Battlefield 1, etc**


	25. Chapter 21

**So the end is soon coming. Yep, The story is coming to a close. I predict it would be around 2-3 more chapters before it ends. But after this, I want you to vote on the next story. The Options are either the sequel to this sto** **ry, or another story (A Dragon age and LOK crossover. Why? REASONS THAT'S WHY). So let's get crackin.**

Chapter 21: Battle of Saranthia part 1

* * *

 _Ralen_

* * *

"So what now?" That was the question on everyone's mind right now. What now? They got the Infinity Blade back, Ralen and Yang reunited, and they were trained and ready. So what did they have to do now? The group of 6 looked at Ozpin expecting an answer. He looked at everyone, and began. "We have the advantage now. With the Infinity Blade secured we can kill Salem for good. Now, we need to find her."

"Okay, and how do we do that? You really haven't been clear on how to Find salem." The Summer Maiden replied. Ozpin smirked and nodded to Qrow, who continued. "We know that Salem is on world, that much is obvious as the moon has had no activity recently. But we don't know exactly where she is. Good news though is that there's a way to find her."

"Wait, what about the moon?" Blake asked, but was answered with a "Not important right now" from Raven. "We know of a device called the cartographer that can track the location of any single deathless in the world. It is the only means we have of finding Salem and ending this war for good."

"So where is the Cartographer?" The Blonde Dragon asked. Raven looked at her sibling, who looked at Ozpin, who sighed in frustration. Why did it always have to be him? "The Cartographer is in the Vault of Tears."

"Wait, WHAT!" Ralen shouted. Yang, Blake, and Verano looked at him in confusion. He had told them to story (Not verano, she already knew), but never mentioned a 'Vault of Tears.' "You have to be shitting me Ozpin, The Actual Vault of Tears, Saranthia? THE PLACE WHERE I SPENT 5 million or something or other years IMPRISONED with nothing to do. Really?"

"Yes."

"OUMDAMNIT!"

"Moving on from that, we have agents right now heading to Saranthia, you know them as Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkryie, Lie Ren, Pyrhha Niko's and Weiss Schnee." Verano read from her tablet. "Wait, Ruby's out there?!" Yang's big sister instinct kicked in. "Let's GO!"

"If we do go to them immediantly, we will be killed. Cinder Fall and an Army of White Fang member's and Daeril are also travelling to Saranthia to collect the Cartographer. If we go now, we all die."

"So we're going to do nothing? My sister's out there!"

"I didn't say do nothing Miss Xiao-Long. I have an idea." Ralen then sported a pale face and one of shock. "Please no Please no Please no..."

* * *

 _James Ironwood._

"I Don't Care what you have to do James, You will find my Daughter!" Ironwood didn't show much emotion, but he really was tired of this conversation right now. It had been more then an Hour of Jacques Schnee ranting and yelling at the General to find Ms Weiss Schnee. As if Ironwood didn't have enough problems already with the threat of war looming over Remnant due to Miss Fall's efforts in destroying Beacon.

"Jacque I am trying my hardest right now, but I can't juggle Miss Schnee's current position right now with the rest of the kingdoms."

"Well I'm sure you most defiantly can! You wouldn't want a friend to lose a child like you have James." Outwardly, Jame's frowned. Inwardly, he was already shooting the bastard for mentioning his son right now. It had been 2 months since the Battle of Beacon, and he was still very cross with any one right now. "Of course not Jacque."

"I thought so. Know please leave, I have some meetings to attend to." Ironwood stood from his chair, and left the office and out to the Bullhead outside the new mansion (Due to the old one being destroyed by the white fang, he didn't buy it. It was Cinder.) He stepped inside the Aircraft as it took off back to headquarters. James sighed, and took out a photograph of him and Ralen when he was 8 year's old. He put it away immediantly when the pilot said there was a call for him. He took the communication device and began to speak. "Who is This?"

 _"Hi Dad."_ No, that can't be him. He's dead. He's gone. "Ralen?"

 _"Yyyeah...hi? Umm how do I say this...I'm not dead! So that's good right?"_

"NOT DEAD?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN IF YOUR NOT DEAD! WHAT THE HELL!"

 _"Dad Listen there's no time. I need you to-"_

"No time? What the fuck Ralen. You died, and now your alive? Where are you? I'm bringing you home!"

 _"No dad! Please listen to me"_

"No you listen, I have been in a state that you have no idea what can do yo a person. Now you tell me where you are right now or Oum help me I will-"

 _"I KNOW WHERE CINDER IS AND HOW TO STOP HER! SHE'S TRYING TO HELP THE DEATHLESS DESTROY THE WORLD AGAIN AND I KNOW HOW TO STOP HER. I just need you to take all of your military and go to these coordinates!"_

"How do you know-"

 _"There's no time! When we see each other again where we aren't forced to fight, then we'll have all the ranting you want, but right now we need to save the world!"_

Ironwood paused, looked back at his photograph, and frowned. "Send me the coordinates. I'll be there."

 _"Oh Thank Oum! That was harder than I thought it was going to be."_

"Wait, What?!" Ironwood got silence in return.

* * *

"Well, I got dad to send his forces. So we have that."

"Good. Now Miss Xiao-Long and Miss Belladona, will you please make calls to the other huntsman teams from beacon please?" The New Deathless and the Faunus nodded, and left to make the calls. "Do you really think making an Army will win the war?"

"No Ralen, but I do think that it will help tremendously."

* * *

 _Ruby_

They finally did it. They got to Saranthia. And It was not what Ruby was expecting. She thought it was some massive mountain filled with Dragons and guards and Daeril (TEl had told them what the things were), but instead they got...a crumbling tower that seemed abandoned. At least it was huge. So there's that. It was at least worthy of being photographed with the moon out tonight. The Group consisting of Ruby, Weiss (They began dating. Coco now owes Yang 50 bucks), Pyrhha, Jaune, Ren, Nora, A recovered Thomas, and Tel in normal size were over looking the tower from a cliff looking over it. "So this is it."

"We should go in together, strength in numbers right?" Everyone couldn't find fault in Jaune's words, so they went together. Jaune and Pyrrha were in the front, Ruby and Weiss were by the sides, Ren and Nora in the middle, Thomas covering them in the back. TEl lead them to the massive front gates, which opened automatically. It let to a small corridor, which lead to a courtyard. There was a statue, of a man in armor slaying a dragon with a spear. A large stone egg was in the center, and it was cracked open, but the cracks were ancient. Moss covered its base and it was surronded in fallen bricks and wood. It truly was ancient.

"Where do we start?" Thomas said aloud. There were three doors. One to the left, one to the right, and one behind the statue. "We should split up. Go in groups of three and one group of two." Pyrrha suggested.

"That will simply not be happening." A voice came from behind the statue. The groups attention was captured when Cinder Fall herself came walking from behind the statue. She had a new look to her (Since I don't want to describe it, the vol 4 look. Even with the scars) and a new weapon. It was a bow that apperaed to be collapsible and had a grey metallic color to it. On the top and bottom of the bow where holes. An Infinity Weapon. An Infinity Bow. "You." Ruby growled. "Me" Cinder Replied. "I do hope your here to surrender and allow us to kick the crap out of you right?" Thomas yelled.

"Amusing, but that is hardly the reason why I'm here." As if on cue, from out of the shadows came white fang members in black and gray outfits, clearly for stealth. They had their weapons primed and pointed at them. The Hero's were surronded. "What do you want from us?" Weiss shouted.

"You? Nothing. Just the Golem you have." Tel shrunk down in an attempt to hid himself, but was shot by Adam Taurus who walked out of the shadows, and picked up Tel for his boss. "Fight us!" Ruby yelled.

"I think not. You surprised me last time. I won't put myself in that position again." Cinder cackled. The heroes began to draw their weapons and look at the attackers as they prepared for the fight of their lives. 10-1. Not good Odds. "You really don't know what you are do you Miss Rose? Sad, at least you won't suffer as your mother did-" Cinder was then interupted by the shriek of a missle as it hit the staute, destroying it. In the distance, Atlesian ships fired upon the White Fang airships outside with ground forces and Hunter's and Huntress'es of all kingdoms engaged the Ground forces. Drop pods containing Warriors of all different types, Human, Faunus, Mistrailian, Valeian, Etc. United, to fight together. Three drop pods crashed to the groups location. The doors slided open to reveal three figures stepping out of their respective pods. One in gray armor (Kermec Armor in IB3),another in golden gray armor fit for a queen( Armor of Queens), and finally, Armor that reflected the moon. Gray and Gold, it had a similar look to the female gold one, and it weiled a familar weapon. The Infinity Blade. Ralen drew the blade, Blake readied her new Infinity Edge, Yang readied her Gauntlets.

"Rematch, Bitch."

* * *

 **Here we are, the battle of Saranthia has begun...how did I do? So yeah, some stuff happened, and Ralen and Cinder will have the rematch of the ages. Alongside Blake and Yang vs Adam oncd more. ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!?**

 **Please review and suggest stuff.**

 **Peace.**


	26. Chapter 22

**Soon it shall end...in either fire and blood, or water and life...what am I saying? Also to the guest reviewer (You know who you are), I DIDN'T HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS ON WHAT TO GIVE CINDER RIGHT NOW, SO SUE ME! HOW ABOUT YOU TRY WRITING, IT'S HARD! ... So...yeah. With that off my plate, I'm doing some shameless advertisement and recomend you read another RWBY crossover called Kung Fu Dragon. Yea. A Kung Fu Panda and RWBY crossover. I know it's weird (And shameless and irresponsibble that I advertise stories) but hear me out. Both stories took a completely unrelated franchise and crossed it over with RWBY to create a dumb fanfic. But the difference is that GojiGrimlockSaurus (The Author of Kung Fu Dragon) Made the idea good and wrote a good story while I made a...Unique Idea...yeah...I know, Fall is still dumb and most people that read this mostly read Legend of Korra Infinities, but I'M TRYING TO UPDATE THAT STORY IT'S JUST TAKING A WHILE! So with my little rant out of the way, let's actually do the story.**

Chapter 22: Battle of Saranthia Part 2

* * *

 ** _? (Will be revealed...in the future :)_**

* * *

 ** _The Battle of Saranthia. The second - and final - conflict of the event known as the "Hidden War." Although short, the Hidden War was one of Remnants (Earth's) greatest conflicts in scale of battles. The shining example of this is the battle of Saranthia. The list of event's goes on and on, but here are the basics. If you wish to complete the mission, you have to know about this battle, it is Vital you not redo his mistakes._**

 ** _Factions:_**

 ** _Cinder's Faction_**

 ** _The White Fang_**

 ** _Ozpin's Faction_**

 ** _Atlesian Military_**

 ** _Beacon Academy Student's_**

 ** _Commanders:_**

 ** _Cinder Fall_**

 ** _Adam Taurus_**

 ** _Siris Ozpin_**

 ** _Jame's Ironwood_**

 ** _Notable participants:_**

 ** _Cinder Fall_**

 ** _Adam Taurus_**

 ** _Siris Ozpin_**

 ** _Jame's Ironwood_**

 ** _Ralen Truean_**

 ** _Team RWBY_**

 ** _Team JNPR_**

 ** _Team CFVY_**

 ** _Team SSSN_**

 ** _Team CRDL_**

 ** _Thomas McCallister_**

 ** _Forces:_**

 ** _The Fall Maiden_**

 ** _20,000 White Fang Members_**

 ** _Unknown Monster. Possible Deathless?_**

 ** _5 Atlesian Flagships_**

 ** _5,000 Atlesian Soldiers_**

 ** _200 Hunters and Hunter's in training_**

 ** _I know you believe this is unimportant, but you must realizes that Ralen, although a paragon for redemption, was human. You must accept his failures to extract your revenge on his betrayers, Aila._**

* * *

 _Ralen_

* * *

Ralen lunged. The first seconds after he arrived on the scene were nothing if not quiet. Thus, when he began his strike, things went Chaotic. Yang in her new armor went after Adam who bolted with Tel. Blake followed her. Ralen's strike was deflected by Cinder's new bow. Which he had to admit, was a total Ripoff! Really, An Infinity Bow? That's just dumb (A/N. Your Welcome!). Cinder used her powers to launch herself backwards and began to bombard him with fireballs. He rolled to the left, quite easily as his new armor was upgraded with enhanced movement, weapons, HUD, etc, etc, etc. He even had multiple compartments for food somehow. Cinder fled into the ancient building with Tel in her hand, and Ralen gave pursuit. He ran through the old doors, and entered some form of library. Cinder was there, and she was blasting fire at him while backing up. He deflected the fire balls and kept going forward. Rather than stay and fight, Cinder once again fled. She used her abillities to blast herself to the second floor of the library and run through a hallway. Due to the status of the stairs (They were non-existent), Ralen activated the thrusters in his boots, and pursued Cinder once more.

* * *

 _Yang_

* * *

Yang was running after Adam Taurus through the Battlefield. The area was littered with people and bodies. Both Hunters and White Fang members were locked in combat. Some surviving and moving onto other fights, other's not so much. But she didn't care right now. She wanted payback. Adam was near his second in command. Good, he'll be distracted. Charging up Ember Celica (Rebuilt and upgraded), she leapt into the air and slammed in front of Adam, rolling as she hit the ground (Nailed It) and dodging the bullets of the second in command, who was then eliminated by a single punch. Adam drew Wilt, and had Blush ready while Yang reloaded.

"I remember you, your the blonde who I taught a lesson to."

"That's Right, and your not a very good Teacher!" Yang shot bullets at Adam, who blocked it with Wilt, his semblance charging. Yang then charged and lept into the air and began to try to hit Adam. The two traded Blows. Adam blocking and slicing while Yang dodged and punched. It was rather...what's the word, spectacular? Awebringing (That's not a word)? Awesome? I just don't know. The spectacle ended when Adam kicked her in the stomach. Yang recovered quickly and began to blast bullets at him. He blocked them with his sword, and charged. Yang ducked an diagonal slice, and parried a vertical cut with her new armor (Which she loved). She then began to take the offensive. Punching the terrorist leader with a roundhouse and sucker punchs. He did his best to parry and block the punchs, but most went through and made contact with his face. He flew backwards in a spiral, and got up enraged. He shot Wilt at Yang using Blush, and with her stunned, began to slice and cut at her. While her Aura took a majority of the Damage, some cuts went past it, and drew blood. He ended the barrage with a kick to the stomach which sent the Blonde Brawler onto the ground. Slowly, she rose, her eyes glew red, and fire around her erupted. Enraged, she used Ember Celica to propel herself forward and with her newfound strength, began to beat Adam senseless. She punched from the left, right, up, down, all directions until Adam was barely keeping his face on his head. As Adam fell onto the ground, Yang realized her own wounds, and coughed blood as she knelled. To her shock though, Adam began to stand up and his red hair glowed. Yang knew what that meant, and attempted to dodge, but was too late as Adam charged forward, and activating his semblance. Yang closed her eyes, and heard a _Shlk!_

Yet she felt no pain. Nothing. She opened her eyes, and it was Adam who was impaled. On Blake's Katana. As he slumped over. He looked at Blake, who had no tears in her eyes, just rage. "Goodbye Adam". With those words, Adam fell to the ground, still.

* * *

 _Ralen_

* * *

 _Oh Fucking mother of Shit!_ Was Ralen's thoughts as he dodged a block of collapsing stone from falling onto him. The tower was falling apart, and he knew that Cinder also knew this. So why was she running to the top? That's Idiotic! He continued to run up the stair to the top of the tower, which was an empty space. It had small stone pillars erected and several thrones. At the base was a large sigil, of a tree with symbols on different spots of it. They all were glowing.

This was it. This was the entrance to the Vault of Tears.

Cinder was no where to be found. Ralen assumed that she must've went into the vault. He then walked over to the center of the tree. It had a darkened hole. Taking off his gauntlet, he thrust-ed his hand into the hole, and felt something tug. White light shot from the base of the hole, and the tree descended down into the Vault of Tears. Several Minute's passed, before the elevator stopped. Sure enough, was Cinder sitting on a large stone throne. She held in her hand, a circular blue device. The Cartographer.

"You don't seem surprised, being back here. Do you, Galath?"

"Well, He did mean to hide a lot of thing's in plain sight, so I'm not terribly shocked." Cinder rose from the throne while pocketing the device. "You know that you will lose, Salem will destroy everything in this world, as you intended it to be."

"I don't want that! This world is my home, and I will not let you burn it to hell!"

"So strong willed, did Ozpin change that in you? Or did you always have it? I honestly cannot tell." Ralen frowned. She seemed off. Although they didn't really know much about each other, Ralen knew that Cinder looked better than what she did right now. Her clothes had multiple cuts on it and patches were covered in something wet (He really didn't want to know what, Probably Blood). Her Hair had curls where they shouldn't be. Her eyes, once pure orange, were muddled now. She had a slight limp and her hands were covered with multiple scars. She...was most likely going insane. Crap. "Listen, you dodn't have to be like this. Just give me the Cartographer and I'll get you help for your...condition Cinder."

"Who said I had a Condition? I've never been more alive!" She cackled as she lunged. Her Bow splitting into her dual swords as she attempted to strike him. He rolled out of the way and unsheathed his sword. He then forced Cinder to jump back as he stabbed forward. He got into position as the dance of blades began. Cinder did a left strike, followed by a right slice. Ralen parried the first attack and dodged the second, and he followed that with a pommel strike which Cinder jumped away from. She then began to throw fire onto the floor in circular shapes **(A/N, like Saydhi did in IB2, when you fight her in the prologue except in circular forms like the Archivist)** which she sent at him. Ralen dodged the fire blasts, before parrying a incoming strike from Cinder. She did a front kick, which connected to his helm, removing it sending Ralen flying back. As he recovered, Cinder transformed her Swords back into her Bow and began flying Arrows as him. He rolled out of the way for two of them, but was struck in the knee(A/N, get it? Skyrim Reference!). As he felt his Aura drop down, he jumped out of the way of one of Cinder's Blades. He then attempted to slice her, but it was blocked and resulted in a blade lock. As both duelists clashed, Cinder attempted to send flame down her Swords, but Ralen ended the lock by jumping back and backing up.

"You certainly got better after our last encounter Galath."

"Galath is Dead. My name, is Ralen Truean." He charged. Cinder brought up her blades to block the strike, which allowed Ralen to punch her in the stomach. He then began to strike from random directions, which in turn caused Cinder to overreact from feints and real strikes, allowing him to hit her several times, draining Aura and sometimes, full out ignoring it. As he drew blood, she began to breathe more erratically, close to the point of hyperventilating. Letting out a scream, half-madness and half rage, she began swinging both blades in complex blade Kata's. She first attempted to kick Ralen, then stab him with her right hand sword while her left would slice from the Right. Dodging the kick and the stab, he was hit by the right slash which drained more of his Aura. Before he could check what level he was at, she did a somersault bring both of her blades onto Ralen, cutting into his chest and sending him onto the ground. As he struggled to rise, Cinder kicked him. As he rolled, he heard...voices in his head. Dark Thoughts. **Are you going to allow this fool to defeat us once again? NEVER! WE ARE THE WORKER OF SECRETS! WE SHALL NEVER BE DEFEATED!** And he stuck his hand out, not intentionally, only on instinct, and flipped it over while making a fist. A snap was heard, and a chocking was heard. As he rose, he saw Cinder in the air, surrounded by a feint blue, gasping for air. He got off the ground, and got into position. " _ **My Turn**."_

He began by dropping her, which gave him the chance to begin his assault. He did a cross slash across the left side, followed by a upward vertical thrust. He stabbed, which caused her to bleed from her shoulder. He then did a barrel-roll midair, kicking her several times, following that he did a stab and a downward pommel strike. This stunned her, allowing him to bash her with his fist, before slashing across her chest, resulting into a very large and deep gash on her stomach. As she fell to her knees, she looked up in rage. She screamed, and fire surrounded her and blasted Ralen back while disarming him of the Infinity Blade. He covered his eyes, and acting on primal instinct, charged right at her - ignoring the burns - grabbed her head, and swiftly jerked to the side causing a large snap to echo through the small chamber. The fire stopped, and Cinder fell over, dead. Ralen stood there, breathing slowly, still. He looked at his hand, trembling, before grabbing the Cartographer off of her Corpse, and summoning the Infinity Blade to his hand (Ozpin had taught him how to perform it before the battle). He stepped onto the elevator, and it ascended, leaving behind the Corpse of the previous Fall Maiden.

* * *

Thomas

* * *

If she had a word to describe this Battle, if would be...Big. That's all Thomas could describe the Battle that she was part of right now. Thomas currently was fighting several White fang members with Ren and Nora fighting near by. Nora was...an absolute BEAST! She took on multiple enemies at the same time with her Infinity Cleaver and - and this is what his friends would say - "Rekt" them. Ruby and Weiss were back to back, practically murdering the fools that dared to cross them. Thomas knew that the two had recently began a...relationship, and even though they seemed the exact opposite of each other, they worked. Jaune and Pyrhha were also fighting, Jaune being a tactical fighter and picking off the weak ones while Pyrrha took on the tougher guys. This battle was terrible sure, a lot of people were dying, but it also brought people together for some reason. It had a sorta beauty to it. Like a good friend or something.

He probably needs to go see a therapist after this.

Thomas dodged a sword slash from one of the White Fang members and spun back, impaling the man with Rook. He then blocked an axe swing with Bishop and morphed it into gun form and shot at the pour soul that was firing at him. As he sheathed his swords, he began to run towards some women who was shooting fire at fool's. She was getting overwhelmed so he went to give her a hand. He used his Dual swords to stab a poor guy from behind as 5 surrounded the women, the distraction allowed her to incinerate them all. As she stopped to get a breath, Thomas helped her up. "Thanks for the save. I've been dead if it weren't for you."

"Well, I'm a life-saver, got to help people." The women smirked. "That you do. I'm Verano."

"Thomas. Now let's get back into the battle, I don't want to die today." Verano nodded, and the two charged back into the fray. As he dodged several bullets, a large roar came about. All fell silent as both White Fang, Hunters, and soldiers looked to the origin of the noise. It was a large...monstrosity. Not a grimm, just...a monster. It's skin was brown and grey, and it was wielding a large pole with a skeleton crudely attached to it with rope. It had a frog like face and a spike like beard. It charged through enemy and allied lines and destroyed everything in it's path. It turned to Thomas and Verano, and roared.

"Oh Shit.

The Monster charged, running straight at Thomas and Verano who dodged in different ways. Thomas used his Teleportation glyph to escape while Verano used jet's of flame to propel herself away. She then blasted fire at it, which literally had little to zero affect on it whatsoever. If anything it made it angrier as it swung at Verano, who was knocked back into a collapsing statue, which crumbled around her, entrapping her. Thomas morphed both Rook and Bishop to gun form and fired at it. While it was slightly more effective, it didn't do much still. The monster looked at him and roared again. It brought it's weapon down on him, which he dodged but was hit by the shock-wave it caused, draining Aura. He jumped up and began running around it in circles, firing at it to keep it confused with his time glyph. For the most part- it worked. The monster couldn't hit him and couldn't see him. It was bleeding from multiple holes in its body, but wasn't even fazed in the slightest. It just growled as it managed to find Thomas and grab him, crushing his leg. It then chucked him across the battlefield, and right in front of the massive entrance. It ran up to him and was about to pummel him into the ground, but a rather large sniper shot hit it's arm, nearly ripping it off. As the monster roared in pain, Ruby used her semblance to grab Thomas and get him to safety. She set him down near the door where he would be safe.

"Stay here, you'll be safer sitting right now than fighting that thing."

"No offense, but I just tanked my leg being crushed so I think I can manage to continue fighting." Thomas replied to Ruby as he attempted to stand up, but yelled in pain from the leg. "Or maybe i'll just sit this one out."

"Smart choice." Ruby smirked, then she entered the fray alongside team JNPR, Weiss, Yang and Blake (Who had just arrived), Team CFVY, SSSN and surprisingly CRDL. Ruby called out "LadyBug!" and "IceFlower" as Jaune yelled "ArkPower!" (A/N. Yeah, I made a team attack name. Sue me). CFVY alongside SSSN used their weapons to fire at long range, hailing the monster with bullets. CRDL charged...then got hit with the monsters foot and lost a multitude in their Aura, forcing the team to retreat. Yeah. They were that Pathetic. Everyone attacked, Ruby and Weiss slowed it down. JNPR distracted it. CFVY and SSSN weakened it, and Blake and Yang delivered the final blow, blasting it back far away. Before they could celebrate, it began to rise, and walked slowly across the bridge. "It's no good! We can't kill it, were fucked!" Neptune oh-so colorfully described their situation.

"There is one way." Everyone looked behind to see Verano limp forward, with a knife in hand. It was grey mettalic in color, single edged and had a hole in it's base, where a cross-guard would be. Blake widened her eyes. "Is that-"

"Yeah. It's an infinity Weapon, Yes, Ozpin gave it to me, Yes, I'm going to use it. Is that a problem Blake?" While most of everyone was confused, Yang and Blake narrowed their eyes, then realized what would happen. "If you kill that thing, you'll die to! Your not in good shape!" Yang's words were true. Verano was not in good shape. She had multiple gashes and cuts everywhere. Her clothes were tattered and her flesh was wounded. Muscle's and veins could be seen in the pale, white skin she had acquired from Blood loss. "I Know I'll die if I kill it, but I'll die if I don't alongside all you people!"

"But-"

"No Yang! There's no other way so don't start that cliche shit!" Verano's expression softened. "Yang, I choose you as my Heir. Be strong." Before Yang had a chance to reply, Verano began to run towards the monster. Already, it was recovering, so there wasn't much time for her. Verano then leaped up to the beasts chest, and thrusted the dagger to where it's heart would be. As the monster screamed in pain, orange light faded out of it and it feel backwards, destroying the bridge and falling down, taking Verano with it. All was silent, all was still. Then Yellow energy came from the destroyed bridge. it went to Yang, and it surronded her and was asorbed by her. When the light faded, she fell downwards, unconscious.

* * *

 ** _Stop that Aila! Don't give me that tone young lady. You may be his avenger, but you cannot slack off like he did in the stories! I know this is ancient history for you, but you must hear his tale before he died. Not just when he did. If you only read the end of the book, how will you know the whole story Hmm?_**

 ** _You will have your justice, but you must have patience. This is our only chance, for revenge._**

* * *

 ****Ozpin

* * *

In all of his years, he had only been in a major battle twice. One were he lost Isa, the other, when the great war ended. Now, with the chaos over, it was time for the worst part. The aftermath.

Out of the 5200 forces they had, 1500 remained. The Causalities were immense, for both sides. The White Fang had lost 12000 out of their original 20000. What was made worse, is that the two Maidens there, Verano and Cinder, both had died. Verano's power passed on, but Cinder's didn't. Strange, as creator of the seasonal maidens, Ozpin should've felt when a Maiden's power would be passed on. The only possible explanation was...well. Salem had made a masterful move in the game. However, Ozpin highly doubted that the Fall Maiden would return to her mistress, not with the power of both a Deathless and a Maiden. But right now, he had to address Ralen.

Ozpin walked to the Medical tent where Ralen was. He was back in his old suit, as he couldn't wear armor for long periods of time anymore. The years had finally caught up to him, well, he had allowed them to with Tel's help. The Golem walked beside his master as they moved. Ironwood's forced had managed to recover him in Saranthia, as he had been casted aside by Cinder while she was fleeing into the Vault. He was glad the Tower collasped in the end of the battle. Not because it reminded him of darker day's, but that everyone was safe before it fell. He reached the tent where he saw team's RWBY and JNPR resting with Ralen. Ruby and Weiss were hugging, while Blake was talking with both Jaune and Pyrrha (Who were holding Hands). Ren and Nora were sitting together. Ralen however, was holding the hand of Miss Xiao-Long, who was in stable condition and would wake soon. It seems that becoming the Summer Maiden right after becoming a Deathless would have small side affects. Ironwood was comforting his son as he stayed near Yang, and the remains of Verano. She was covered in a white sheet, and was still. Thomas was asleep, and recovering. Ruby then noticed Ozpin at the doorway, and was shocked.

"Proffesor Ozpin, your Alive!" Then she noticed TEL, "TEl! YOUR OK!" She the ran up to TEL and hugged him. The golem then was stammering words of confusion as Ruby ranted on and on about how she was worried and how she grew fond of the little guy. While everyone lauged, He cleared his throat, catching their Attention. "While I am a fan of reuniting with friends and lovers (Jaune and Pyrrha Blushed). I am afraid I will have to cut it short, as there is one last thing to do. TEL, if you would?"

"Of course Master." Ruby then Gasped alongside Nora. Jaune's jaw dropped, and Ren's eyes widened. "No way, your Siris?! That's AMAZING! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL US!? OH THAT IS SO COOL! Maybe your the first Deathless, who wishes to redeem himself of his mistake, Or your a secret watcher, looking on from the shadows! Or-"

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"Let Ozpin explain please." As Nora calmed down, Ozpin began. "As you now Know, I am the one known as Siris. Yes, I am a Deathless. Although not the first, I am one of the eldest. But that is another topic to speak of. What matter's most right now is the device you retrieved." TEL then pulled out the Cartographer and pushed it's center. Instantly, a hologram sprung up and filled the Tent. Ironwood narrowed his eyes, "What does fancy Parlor Tricks have to do with anything?"

"This has everything to do with it James. This is a Map that will lead us to the enemy."

"You mean Salem?!"

"Yes James. Her. She is out there, and this will guide us. We have the location now, all we have to do is get Ralen ready-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will not have my son who I've just been reunited with, go off to some random place in the ass end of Remnant, to die! You go too far Ozpin!"

"This is the only way James!"

"I WILL NOT-" At that moment, Ralen finally spoke. "ENOUGH!" Everyone then fell silent. He was growling, and his eyes were not his own. Slowly, Ralen calmed down, and his eyes faded to normal. "I have to do this dad." James shakily replied. "Ralen, I lost you once. I won't lost you again. I Can't lose you again."

"I have to do this dad. I'll be fine. I'm Deathless, remember?" He then turned to face Ozpin, anger on his face. "Where is she?"

* * *

 **DUH DUH DA! That's the end of chapter 22. The Battle of Saranthia! Now here come's the END! THE END! THE END!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed, and I hoe you start Theorizing, cause Aila...is important. Soon...Soon...Soon...**


	27. Xmas

**WARNING! THIS AIN'T AN UPDATE. THIS IS AN OMAKE. CAUSE XMAS (And Hanukkah, Not exculding). DUH**

Chapter Xmas: Holiday Cheers

Christmas. It was that time of year once again. The time of hope, love, friendship, and lots and lots of loot. This was Ruby's favorite holiday (Even though Halloween was a close second). And right now, everyone were helping decorate the school for the Christmas party tonight. Velvet and Coco were setting up the lights all around the school while Weiss and Ruby were helping Pyrrha and Jaune with decorating the Tree. Ralen, Yang, Sun and Blake were helping with the Tech (Aka: Ralen was doing most of it while Sun tried to help but was confused, Yang was making Christmas puns and Blake was reading. As usual). Ren and Nora were helping the cooks with making the feast - Nora was actually not eating everything right now. That was a feat in itself. Neptune was decorating the doors with Wreaths. Thomas and Verano were helping with the tables. Even the teacher's and adults from outside the school were helping - Even a few Deathless. Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, Qrow, and Taiyang were setting up and wrapping presents. Lelindre, Eve's, the Gemcutter (No one called him by his name) and Raven kept out of sight, acting as "Hidden Santa's". Ironwood was bringing in helpers to decorate. It seemed that nothing could go wrong. And nothing would. Not Today.

"WEISS! The star doesn't go now! We have to wait!" Ruby whined at her lover. Weiss rolled her eyes. "But it would be faster! Don't we want to have the party now!?"

"Yeah, but it's TRADITION! You just can't put on now, we have to wait!" Weiss sighed. Then caved in from Ruby's puppy eyes. Although Ruby could be a massive dolt, she was Her dolt. Pyrrha and Jaune were not setting up the popcorn and strings on the Tree, and Jaune was getting all tangled up. Pyrrha laughed, and used her Semblance to straighten him out and get the strings and lights on. Over at the kitchen, Ren and Nora were preparing the Ham. "Nora, You know I love you, but you can't have any food until the feast."

"But REN! It's looks so good! Maybe one little bite?"

"Nora, Please wait. It'll be better when you eat it at the feast, and not raw." He said as Nora was about to reach for it, she immediately drew her hand back, and grabbed Ren by the color. "Well, I still want something to satisfy me." She whispered with a Grin. Before the two could continue, Neptune walked in and was saying "Alright, I need some Cookies for the halls and popcorn, Ren can you-" He then noticed the two. "Or I'll come back later."

Over at the Generator Room, Ralen was not having a easy time with the Generators. "I'm the Son of General Ironwood, I'm the Worker of Secrets, I'm a Deathless! Why do I have to do the generators so they connect to everything?"

"Because your the only one who know's how they work."

"Touche Sun. Touche." Sun tried giving him a wrench with his tail, which dropped and hit Ralen on the head. Quite painfully. Ten feet away however, was a very different story. "Hey Blake, what do you call a dog that's running in the snow."

"Don't say it."

"Dachshund through the snow!" Blake face palmed. "OumDammit Yang."

Over at Velvet and Coco, they had finished up with decorations in the halls when CRDL came running down the hall, being chased by a rather large ball of ice. Sharing a glance, they went over to Verano and Thomas, who were laughing their asses off. Coco lifted her glasses and looked at Verano, who shrugged. "They were being assholes and flirting with me. I responded in kind. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. I approve." Both Coco and Verano then shared a high-five. Thomas and Velvet looked at each other, then sighed.

 **2 hour's later.**

The party was underway. There were carols being sung, food being eaten, and everything was happy. Nothing Bad was happening. Ever. Not Today. Ralen and Thomas were talking about stuff and things. A bunch of Nerd talk (On Ralen's part. Thomas was pretending to listen), and no one cared. Team RWBY were doing Karaoke of Christmas Songs. JNPR were exchanging gifts with SSSN and CFVY. CRDL were not being assholes and that was something everyone agreed was an achievement. Ironwood and Glynda were slowdancing while the professors were talking. Tai and Qrow were drinking Eggnog (Which was Spiked), Verano and TEL were dancing (She was. TEL couldn't dance. He was a robot for Oum's Sake!). Everything was good. Soon, the feast was over, Presents were Exchanged. Ralen got upgrades for his Armor. Yang got a new type of ammunition for Ember Celica, and a pun book. Blake got a complete collection of the Ninja's of Love - which actually wasn't a porno contrary to rumors. It was just a romance novel. Ruby got a massive amount of cookies and weapon manuals. Weiss got a new dust necklace. Jaune got upgrades for his Armor. Nora got 2 tickets to the national Sloth zoo (Guess who got her that). Pyrrha got a new circlet from Jaune (Who was rewarded with a massive amount of kisses). Although other's got stuff they wanted, Ralen went outside and into the snow. As he felt the snow around him, he felt that Yang was with him.

"Hey."

"Hey." They were silent, content with watching the snow. "It's a beautiful night huh?"

"It is Yang. It is." They turned to face each other. Eyes meet, and they looked at each other with affection. With love. "Merry Christmas Ray."

"Merry Christmas Yang." The two then touched lips, and embraced. If you looked close around them, a single snowflake in the shape of a heart, could be seen in front of them.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Have a great Holiday Season!**


	28. Chapter 23

**So it ends, the tale of Fall...kinda. You see I won't be officially ending Fall after this chapter. The main story will be complete, but what happens after is the aftermath series, where Ralen and Co will have to face the consequences of their actions by fighting Daeril, other Deathless, Grimm, Etc. It's like a new game plus, but without a centralized story and pretty much just arcs with deviations in between to have fun with (They will be either Omakes, Chibi episodes of my design, Lore episodes, etc, AUs, etc). So I hope you enjoyed this story, because this is the end of this book, but not the legend...**

 **That was incredibly cheesy.**

 **I own Nothing**

* * *

 _I Don't want to study about the battle! I want to hear the duel! What's the end like?! I wanna hear how Ralen fought Salem in an epic duel! That would be so Cool! Yes I know I need to hear the entire story, but the Battle was so AMAZING TO HEAR ABOUT! Ralen was the hero! And Salem was so Powerful! Please?_

 _Really? Thank you Ella!_

* * *

The Sky was dark. It exuded a reddish color and no amount of positive light could be felt. There were large crystals protruding outside of the ground. The land was rocky, mountainous, and full of danger. There were black pools which Grimm rose up from and into existence, only to be immediately slain by the Sword in Ralen's hands as he walked towards the large castle in the distance. Ralen was outfitted with his Armor of Kings, alongside the Infinity Blade of course. Ozpin insisted that he bring it to kill Salem permanently, and Ralen quite agreed. A pool next to him bubbled and out came a Beowolf, clawing it's way out. It only managed to get its head and two arms out before Ralen impaled its head with the blade, sending it back into the black liquid. He really didn't want to know what that stuff was. He was close to the tower now. It was a large building, colored black and purple, much like the land it was in. It had cages on the top of the tower hanging out. It was rather intimidating. Nevertheless, Ralen continued onward. As he walked, he took out his scroll. He browsed through the Photo section until he came upon the Album: Beacon. He opened it. Inside were photos of his time at the academy. Pictures of him and his friends and colleagues. Some of them were funny, some of them were not. Some of them had events he didn't even remember! One of these was at Ooblecks class when they were studying the great war. Their was a photo of The Vile One - or really Siris, when he was known as the Ausar - in the back of the room. Ralen apparently took a selfie of him pointing to the picture and himself with a caption that read, _Me and Gramps_. Chuckling, he moved onto the next photo. It was after the food fight with JNPR and RWBY, where Yang fell on top of him after she returned from high up in the sky. Somehow not dying in the process. Sun took it, and sent it to him with the Caption, _She really is "FALLING" for you_. He smiled, then move onto the last - and most recent one. This photo was before the Battle. Were he and Yang went out on one of their Dates. The two were hugging, while taking a selfie. There was no caption. He smiled, looking back at memory lane. _"It has been a long, long journey. Looks like this is the end."_ He reached a road, not very large but a clear path to the tower. Blocking his path however, was a Daeril of large size. It had a grey helmet covering its face and grey armor. A Feral Troll. Ralen raised an Eyebrow underneath his helm. Why did Salem have Daeril? They must be better Guards than Grimm it seems. Ralen drew his sword, and moved into an Aegis Position, challenging the Troll in hopefully honorable combat. The Troll then grabbed a backbone of a rather large skeleton and moved into position. Ralen narrowed his eyes, and the duel began.

* * *

 _Yang_

Yang really was rather cross right now. She understood that she now had a responsibility as the new Summer Maiden, but she really didn't want it. Why did Verano choose her?! Of all the people she could have picked, Why Yang? They were nothing alike! Verano was calm, level headed. Yang was brash and cocky. It made no sense! Yang stood next to Verano's corpse. She was...peaceful. Almost serene. It was quite disturbing. Yang fiddled with Ralen's ring. She smiled as she recalled what had happened 3 day's ago.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Do you really have to go alone?" Yang asked Ralen. He was packing for the trip to Salem's fortress, somewhere in the unnamed continent that Ozpin called Pangea (A/N, No shit, that is what the people at ChAIR call it. I think). He was bringing the Infinity Blade and his new armor, alongside a LOT of dust bullets and food. From the looks of it, he was ready to fight a full out war. What was strange to most people, is that he was not packing any food. However, due to the Deathless Biology alongside the nature of their Q.I.P, Yang and Ralen didn't really need to eat food or drink water. It was optional for them now. Which on one hand, was awesome, but on the other sucked. Deathless are weird._

 _"I'm sorry Yang, but Salem is my responsibility. She started this from Galath's madness, and I'm ending it." He said while preparing for the road. He was to board a Bullhead, which would take him to the docks closest to the massive landmass._

 _"I could help you know."_

 _"Yes you could, but you just got woke up from being unconscious. You need rest." Ralen then stepped into the bullhead. "When I get back, we'll all be able to live our lives, until then, get some rest Yang. I love you." The hatch then was about to close, before he poked his head out. "Oh, keep the ring. You look good with it." She smiled as the doors closed, and the bullhead flew into the sky. She smiled and walked over to the other Bullhead which would take them back to Beacon in an plan to retake the school. "You ready sis?" Ruby asked._

 _"I'm ready to win this war, with a Yang!"_

 _End Flashback:_

She was ready for Ralen to return, after Salem, what could stop them?

* * *

 _Ralen_

Ralen pulled the blade out of the gut of an Iron Butcher, and did a coup de grace, ending it's life. He looted the corpse -he got into the habit, sadly. Damn you RPG game's - and found some more gold. Why did they always carry so much gold?! He just got like 50000 gold from some dude! HOW?! He probably shouldn't care right now. Final battle for fate of the world and all that. Moving on, he came upon a large door. He closed his eyes, and a memory flashed in his mind.

 _Memory:_

 _"So Galath, what will you do now that you've been freed from that vault?" Salem had her servants pour wine for the Worker. He had no tasted any food substance sense he was imprisoned. Some wine would do good right now._

 ** _"I intend to finish what I started. Cleansing this world would give a new meaning for the Deathless as my children, and you my queen."_** _Salem smirked. " I thought so. This world is in need of a good cleansing. Shame Ausar will have to survive the fire."_

 ** _"It matter's not. Soon, I shall fully announce my return among the Deathless, and begin the next phase of my plan."_** _He was standing now, and looking out the window and at the Grimm pools. Salem cocked her eyebrow. "Next phase?"_

 _Galath turned around, a mad gleam in his eye. **"Recreating my invention"**_

The memory ended just like that. Ralen's eyes snapped open. He took a breath, before looking at the door, and opening it. The doors swung open to reveal a large room, almost like a throne room. In the center was a large table, meant for 6 people, but only three were there. The room had crystals in the corners and sides, with melted wax on them acting as candels. The windows were made of glass and had designs of Grimm and destruction on them. This was the room in his memory, this very room. There were 3 men sitting at the table. One of them had short black hair, with a mustache and green eyes. He wore a dark blue overcoat with a yellow buttoned black undercoat. He had a yellow shirt, a black necktie and finger-less gloves. The next man was crouching on his chair? He wore white sleeveless jacket with white pants and a dark brown belt. He wore leather boots and had purple and brown vambraces. His chest was riddled with scars, fresh and old. He was giggling wildly. The third man was one very muscular one, with a gray shirt and brown coat. He had a large beard, and hazel eyes. His arms were hairy and had scars on them. At the back of the room, was a large throne, and in it sat her. She was a deathly white, not even human. Her skin was covered with veins and lines both red and dark purple. Her pure black robes were covered in like like designs. Her eyes however, were the most terryifing and deadly part of her figure. They were not human, nor faunus, nor animal or Grimm. The sclerae of her eyes were jet black and her irises glowed blood red.

Ralen knew. This was her. This, was Salem.

Salem smiled. Then rose from her throne as she spoke. " _Welcome, Galath."_ The men turned now and saw him. The first man had his eyes widen and then narrow. The second one began laughing wildly, and smiling like crazy. The third looked at Ralen with a small glare. As if he was indifferent. Salem rose from her throne, and began to speak. _"Welcome Galath. I Trust that your are here to beg for my forgiveness and love?"_

"No. I've come to kill you." The reaction of the three men was mixed, but Salem was silent. _"Leave us Gentleman."_

"But Lady Salem, surely you would wish us to-"

 ** _"LEAVE Watts. All of you!"_** Grudgingly, the men left, but not before the crazy looking one shot Ralen a look of mad glee. As the men left, Salem walked down from her throne, and to Ralen. _"Surely, you wish not to end me. After all, I am your lover."_

"You are most certainly not my lover, and I certainly want to kill you."

 _"Ah I see, you love the Huntress girl, the Yang Xiao-Long. I'll be certain to personally destroy her when I begin the fire."_ Ralen then Charged. She Brought out her own blade from pure shadows, and like shadows, it was pure black. It was large and had a jagged end to it. It was somewhat like a cutlass, except more evil. (A/N: It's Khill from the games, except colored Black) She blocked Ralen's strike and twisted so that the two were facing each other eye to eye, well helmet to eye. Salem smirked while underneath his helm Ralen frowned. Then they charged. Ralen struck first with an attack from a vertical angle, which was met with Salem's parry. She then went for a slash followed with a kick. Ralen blocked the kick but was hit by the slash. She then made for a horizontal slice, but Ralen expected it and parried allowing him to slice at her, scratching her. She growled and went for a stab, which Ralen barely dodged due to the speed of the attack. She then used her palm to strike his helm, blasting it off and cracking it. Damn, He liked that helmet to. He'll get it fixed when he get's back to the Blacksmith at Beacon. The two then stepped back and began to round each other, both studying the other.

 _"What do you care for this world, You've destroyed it hundreds of times before."_ His Answer shocked her.

"The World, Nothing. The people that I love and that you've threatened. Everything." Their blades then met.

* * *

Yang really wished that Ralen was here right now. Due to the massive battle going on around her as the Hunters and Atlesian Military fought to reclaim Beacon Academy, she really thought that Ralen would be a massive help in the current situation.

She ducked from an Ursa's bite, and sent an uppercut to the face, destroying it's entire head with a single blow. She ran to another Beowolf who was attacking a Marine who was somehow wearing Pink Armor? She blasted it's body, sending a massive hole into its chest as she said. "Wow, I am a Hole Puncher!" The marine looked at her strangely, and she shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing, that was just...awful." Sighing, Yang rejoined the fight, shooting several Daeril who were harassing some Hunters. As she dealt with them, she heard a Roar from behind her. As she turned, she saw something destroy the crowd as it charged at her. When she got a visual on it, she was forced to roll out of the way to escape its massive paw. The monster was large, larger than most Grimm, at least as big as a Goliath. It had pale, wrinkly grey skin and a helm on it which was covered in spikes. It had no visible eyes and all around it was spikes. (A/N, guess what monster from IB this is!). The Daeril swung a massive hand at Yang, who was forced to roll away. As soon as she tumbled out of her roll, she began blasting it with concussive bullets. As explosions rocked all around it, it recoiled away in pain, allowing Yang to proper herself forward and launch her fist onto the monsters head. As it Flew away, it crashed into several pillars before rising and roaring once more. It charged at blinding speeds, knocking Yang onto the ground and draining a massive percent of her Aura. The monster then headbutted her, forcing her back up onto the ground before biting down, and catching Yang in it's mouth. As Yang struggled to escape it's jaws, her Aura flared and her eyes turned pure Red, activating her semblance. With a small pulse of energy, she escaped the jaws of the beast, and began pummeling away at it, breaking bones and giving it multiple concussions. Yang then jumped onto its head, and with great effort, ripped a rusty spike off of its helmet. She then twirled it in her hand, and threw it downwards, sending the massive metal spike into the monsters brain. It made a whimper before falling down onto the ground. Yang leaped off the monsters head, smiled, and rejoined the battle.

* * *

The duel was nearly over. Both opponents were wounded, and not for the better. Ralen had multiple gashes across his armor, revealing skin and his face had another large cut on it. Salem had black ooze dripping off her arms and legs, with a massive red glow of hate in her eyes. The two fighters were away from each other, across the room.

The opponents then charged. The two weapons of the respective owners clashed, and locked. The two then ended the clash, with Ralen backing off and Salem pressing forward. Salem's blade went in fast, allowing Ralen to attempt an attack on the side, drawing a trickle of blood. The blade hummed, and began to glow softly. Salem's eyes widened with fear for a split second, before narrowing. She thrusted her palm out, and a ray of Incarnate Dark (A/N. I am not kidding. This is real. Check out Infintiy Blade Redemption, cause I am NOT making up Incarnate Dark. It's actually in the games, just it's called the dark element.) at Ralen. He should have been expecting it, he Knew Salem could use darkness to her advantage, he just wasn't accustomed to people using energy like that. He was sent flying back, breaking several bones and tearing muscles. Even though his natural regeneration could heal them, it wouldn't be fast enough. He barely moved his head before Salem walked over to his broken body and grabbed his neck. As he struggled for air, She held her blade high. _" I will enjoy this. When I burn everything and gain my revenge, I will look back at this moment, **And I will savor it!"**_ She was going to strike. Ralen looked to the left, there was the Infinity Blade on the floor. He knew that he couldn't grab it, so the following event's were pure instinct. He kicked Salem in the stomach forcing her to drop him, the pain in his leg was unbearable. Ignoring it, he dashed behind Salem, and put his left hand around her neck, locking her into place and his right hand behind her back. He snapped his finger's with his middle, index and ring finger, and the Infinity Blade teleport-ed into his hand through Salem. She gasped as the Blade penetrated her body, scrambling her QIP and she felt the coldness of death take her for a last time. She then slid off the blade, and fell to the ground dead. Ralen breathed as he stood over the corpse of Salem. He then pressed a button on the Infinity Blade, teleport-ing it back to Ozpin. He then limped over to his cracked helm and picked it up. He pressed a few buttons on his gauntlets, and he incinerated his body, QIP traveling to the Rebirthing Chamber.

Some time later

Ralen gasped as life returned to a new body. As he sprung awake, he swore that there were ants crawling at his skull, then he realized those were the dark Thoughts, both angry and pleased. He couldn't hear them but he knew what they were feeling. Shaking those thoughts away, he stepped off the platform and walked out of the chamber. Instantly sunlight came crashing at him, but this wasn't the hideout. This was Beacon. Beacon? How was he here? He looked behind him, only for Yang and the rest of his friends to be right there. Instantly, Yang walked up to him and grabbed him into a hug. "We Won." Ralen could hear Yang's words, but he couldn't believe them. "We...won. You guy's took back Beacon?"

"Well, Look were we are right now idiot, I'm pretty sure that if we lost we wouldn't be back at the school now would we?" Ahh...Right. He looked at the gang, who were all celebrating, then back to Yang. She had her classic Xiao-Long grin he loved so much. He smiled, and hugged her back. "We won."

* * *

 **6 Months Later.**

It was today. This was it. The welcome back to Beacon party was about to begin, and Ralen was severely under-prepared. "Do we really have to do this guy's!?"

"Hey, Thomas suggested it, and we decided to go for it. Your fault you got involved."

"Touche Jaune. Touche." Thomas, Jaune, Ralen, Coco and Ruby had decided to be part of the band that would sing the welcome home song, which would be a surprise. Well, to the people who hadn't returned yet. The point being, Ralen was going to sing, Jaune, Ruby and Coco were Base and Guitars and Thomas was the drums. Ralen didn't know how to sing, so this would be his first time. "You guy's ready!"

"Yes Coco, we are."

"Alright boy's and girls, lets hit it!" Soon the curtains dropped around them revealing them to the entirety of the students coming back to Beacon. He spied Yang already there, with her yellow dress from the Dance. Had it really been that long ago, it felt like yesterday. Anyway, the song had begun, and Ralen started to sing. (A/N. It's Time. By Imagine Dragons. Play it, it really good.)

So this is what you meant

When you said that you were spent

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top

Don't hold back

Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down

I don't ever want to leave this town

Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell

And I am left to sell

The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top

Don't look back

Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down

I don't ever want to leave this town

Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely

This house doesn't burn down slowly

To ashes

To ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

The crowd went wild as soon as he finished the song. Then as he stepped down from the stage, Yang walked up to him, and kissed him. The Crowd wolf whistled as the two lovers embraced, all happy, all free.

Somewhere.

She was strong. She had to be. If she wasn't strong, how did she survive? She will return, she would bide her time, she would watch, for she was strong, and she was Deathless.

* * *

 **So...It's OVER! The Main Story is over and it's a happy ending! YAYYY! Kinda...**

 **So yeah, it's over alongside the year. Yeah...2016 sucked. It really sucked. From so many bad things happening to very few good things. My least favs of the year were as follows**

 **1: The election. (DAMN IT, WHY TRUMP! WHY CHOOSE HIM! )**

 **2: The massive amount of crime**

 **3: No Man's Sky**

 **4: A lot of other stuff.**

 **Let's hope 2017 will be better though, so I thank you for reading this dumb story. Seriously, Thanks! I will see you guy's soon.**

 **;-)**


	29. Post-Fall: Chapter 1

**Here we are, don't turn away now, (Cheers to the people who recognize what song those lines are from). Here is an updated trailer for Ralen (this takes place after Fall**

 **Ps: This trailer has his equipment from after the story (Armor of kings, Infinity Blade, alongside now the Infinity Daggers, Infinity Cleaver, Solar Trans Ox[The Dual version, cause why not! It come's with a water gem, cause why not!] Along side his wrist guns. He's not getting a normal gun for a while now.).**

 _Atlesian military headquarters._

 _2137 hours._

 _Month of Draken, 27th._

"Commence test. Avatar's generating. Good Luck sir." The A.I's voice went through the testing chamber as Ralen's armor folded around him and locked into place. The armor cooled his skin as it snapped into place, activating his HUD, and injecting the usual minor bursts of strength and healing. It was customary for Deathless armor to have these injections in them, to provide a small advantage over their enemies. Said enemies currently were 2 Atlesian Prototype Paladins and 5 Atlesian Knights.

One of the Paladins charged while the knights opened fire. Ralen dodged and ducked the bullets while rolling underneath the Paladin while it missed it's strike. Jumping up onto it's back, he drew his Solar Trans OX and ignited it. The blade came to life with a blue light, followed by a second blue light. He then ran on it's back and leaping up, stabbed the Paladin in the central control system, destroying the AI in it and sending it crashing onto the ground.

As he extinguished the plasma blades, he ducked from several bullets flying by before running up to the knights and summoning the Infinity Cleaver. He used the massive blade to cut and slash through one of the knights before blocking two of the knights blades. He then sliced through the knight attacking him from the right while kicking the one on the left, before stabbing it in the head with the cleaver. As he pulled out the blade, he parried the vertical attack of the second paladin before switching to the Infinity Daggers. He leapt onto the Paladin and began stabbing it multiple times, before it fell over and crushed the remaining knights. As he rose from his and jumped off the fallen robot, a hole in the ground opened, and up rose a massive Iron Dreadnought. It held a massive single-sided axe (Halfstar) and had several explosives in it's gauntlets.

As Ralen got into a position of the Aegis forms, the Dreadnought did the same, drawing it's axe while Ralen summoned the Infinity Blade to his hand. The Daeril swung from the right, with Ralen parrying the blow. As it walked back then shot forward with a quick strike, Ralen dodged the blow by rolling to the side. That however didn't stop him from getting head butted by the behemoth and then kicked by it. As he was sent flying back, something happened. His eye's flashed from underneath his helmet, and instead of the stormy gray they usually were, they became a more violent color. They were not eyes of a Hunter, but they were eyes of a Deathless.

As Ralen rose slowly, a blue smokey aura became to surround and generate from his body. He then thrusted his hand out as the eye holes in his helm flashed blue. The Monster was then sent flying towards Ralen as he swung the Blade. It cut into the chest of the monster, and as it clutched it Ralen shot it's knees. The monster feel to the ground, with a loud crash. Before it could rise up however, Ralen jumped onto the monster, and with a massive thrust, he impaled the area where the monsters heart would be.

As the Iron Dreadnought fell still, Ralen jumped off the beast's chest. As he calmed down, one of his eyes faded back to normal, while the other stayed in it's violent color. Everything went black, and a single blue panel faded into sight, with a shadow in it clearing to reveal Ralen, holding the Infinity Blade in his right hand while it pointed downwards, one side of his face facing where a camera would be. The other, out of sight. Underneath the panel is the description: The Redeemed.

* * *

 **So that was the trailer, hope you like it. Now here come's an Updated Bio. If you remember, there was a Bio in the first chapters, but I have decided to update it to keep up with his new weapons, abilities and etc. So here it is:**

 _Name: Ralen Napier Truean_

 _Identity: Galath, the Worker of Secrets_

 _Nicknames: Ray, Worker_

 _Race: Human_

 _Weapons: The Infinity Blade, Wrist Guns, The Infinity Cleaver, The Infinity Daggers, Solar Trans OX, Armor of Kings, Crown of Kings_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 17.5_

 _Combat Outfit: Armor of Kings, Crown of Kings_

 _Casual Outfit: Grey sweater, Grey sweat pants. (Siris's outfit every time he's reborn in IB3)_

 _Accessories: None_

 _Traits:_

 _Handedness: Ambidextrous, but prefers Right hand._

 _Height: 5,8_

 _Complexion: Partially tan_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Eye Color: Stormy Grey_

 _Occupation: Engineer and Researcher for Atlesian Military, Huntsman in training_

 _IQ: Unknown, but believed to be higher than 200_

 _Team: Solo, due to complications with amount of students at Beacon Academy_

 _Semblance: QIP manipulation: The complete control over the Quantum Identity Pattern of any living thing in his line of sight_

 _Personal Status: Active_

 _Background: He was once known as the Worker of Secrets. The Worker was the first-and creator- of the Deathless; A bio-genetically engineered species of Human which achieved a wide range of powers and abilities, most well known is their power of cheating death via their fully activated QIP's. Due to many certain events, he lost his memory and faded into legend alongside the entirety of the Deathless. Now known as Ralen Truean, he seeks to redeem himself of all past transgressions by using his Immortality to become a Huntsman and protect the world from the forces of Darkness._

 _Inventions: MANY, MANY, MANY things. Some of which include: Personal Item Teleportation, QIP destabilizers, P.O.D (Portable Operational Dust generator), Dust (Somehow), MUCH MUCH MORE._

 _Emblem. A single sword pointing downwards, with an Infinity Symbol crossing into it (The Infinity Blade Symbol. Look it up)_

 _Theme: Centuries: Fall Out Boy/It's Time: Imagine Dragons_

* * *

 **So just before we close out, here are some Chibi Moment's with Ralen. Cause Why not?**

Rebrithing Problems

The Rebirthing Chamber was activating. As people were waiting outside, the door opened and out stepped...a thing. It looked like a cross between a Beowolf and an Ursa with a Creep thrown in the mix. It's eyes were strangely blue and it had a fist for a tounge. RWBY looked at the monstrosity in fear for several seconds, before screaming and running away. Ralen walked outside the lab and sighed in sadness. "Well, test number 47 is a complete and udder failure." He then grabbed the thing and threw it into the garbage disposal. "Back to work. I will not rest until I create the most dangerous but cute Grimm EVAH!"

* * *

Bad Dreams/Memories

Ralen was tossing and turning in his sleep. As he woke up in a gasp, his eyes were frantic and very twitchy. Later that day, as he walked down the halls of beacon. When he saw Jaune and Pyrrha holding hands, he screamed in fear and ran away. At the cafeteria, he was drinking Coffee when he saw Ruby kissing Weiss on the cheek for making them cookies. He screamed again and spilled his hot coffe all over him, making him scream louder. Finally, he was exiting class, when he saw Blake and Sun kissing. He once again screamed in terror and ran back to his room, running into a wall and fainting. Back at his room, Yang, Ren and Nora were looking through his journal. "Isn't it rude and possibly dangerous looking through Ralen's stuff?" Ren asked.

"Look, he's been weird all day, he didn't even want a friendly hug from his own girlfriend! The answer has to be in here!" Yang said while scrolling through the book. She finally came upon the most recent entry, that day. "Draken, 27. The memories in the form of dreams are getting worse. Just last night, I had the worst one yet. I saw Galath and Salem...doing things." The three teens paused, and stared at each other, before gagging and dropping everything on the floor, in an attempt to control their own gagging and coughing from the image in their heads.

* * *

Friendly Neighbors

Ralen was walking towards team RWBY with a flyer in hand. "Hey Guys, two new students are here today. They just moved in next door!" The group then ran to the door, and knocked. A man with dark skin and green eyes opened the door. "Hi, I'm Denim!" He answered with a smile. Before anyone could reply, a random guy just ran through the door and shouted "AND I'M BOB SMITHERKHAN! ALL WILL TASTE MY FURY AND LOVE MY MAJESTIC EYEBROWS!" Silence filled the air as no one moved. That is before Ruby said, "What?"

* * *

 **Yeah...these are a thing now. So that was the final chapter. Also, the trailer for the sequel is out, but as a separate story so you guy's can't read it here. Until the next chapter then, see you all next time!**


	30. Dudes Really?

**You guy's know the sequel is out, right? Right?**

 **Go read it. It good.**

 **It's called "Rise". It's in the RWBY/Legend of Korra departments.**


End file.
